Bella s
by vanesscsb
Summary: En LN Edward deja a Bella, ella vive como en el libro solo que habrá alguien que no estaba en la historia. Bella/Edward/Ana (Ed aparece en el cap 8) los primeros 7 caps seran lo contado por Bella, pero para entender ciertas cosas, solo leer las conversaciones
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Esta nueva historia me parece que es una recopilación de muchas obras que he leído en este sitio… digo la verdad al decir que no es plagio porque no eh leído nada igual y si tiene parecido en algunos aspectos con otra historia avísenme. Se los pido._

_Esta historia llevara la mayor parte de Luna Nueva desde los puntos de vistas de Bella y Ana, claro que muchas cosas cambiaran pero en si su mayoría creo será de lo escrito por Meyer._

_Dejen comentarios para saber si la sigo…_

_._

Cap. 1

**Llegada **

**Pov. Bella**

― ¡no te dejes olvidados los regalos! ― gritó Alice mientras me acercaba a él con cautela. Ella recogió los dos paquetes, uno a medio abrir, y la cámara de debajo del piano, y los empujo todos contra mi brazo bueno ― Ya me darás las gracias luego, cuando los abras.

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron con un tranquilo "buenas noches". Advertí las miradas furtivas que dirigían a la expresión impasible de su hijo, igual que las mías.

Di un paso pero una luz brillante en el piso me hizo quedarme estática al igual que Edward, Eme y Carlisle que estaban más cerca dieron un paso atrás. La luz comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte y no me dejaba ver con claridad, tuve que cerrar los ojos y aun así veía la luz por medio de mis parpados. Escuche un ruido muy fuerte, un estruendo que hizo bajar a todos a mirar a la chica que estaba tirada en donde había salido la luz. Parpadeé varias veces para darme cuenta de que la chica si estaba ahí con nosotros, y que los vampiros también la veían, confundidos era como nos encontrábamos.

La chica estaba vestida con un vestido azul que parecía llegarle a la rodilla, por la posición ovillada sabia que no llevaba zapatos, el vestido era espalda afuera; parecía rubia natural, de piel bronceada aunque un poco pálida.

Mientras yo la analizaba Carlisle se fue a acercar a ella cuando un fuerte grito salió de su garganta, yo di un brinco al momento sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado, lo mire y todo su rostro estaba con una mueca de dolor que cambio a la furia

_¡Aléjate!_

_¡Para, por favor!_

_¡No lo hagas!_

_¡Detente!_

_¡Déjala! _

_¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!_

_¡Por favor!_

_¡Ya para! _

_¡Déjala!_

_¡No la toques!_

_¡¿Qué haces con eso?!_

_¡NO!_

Con ese último grito comenzó a convulsionar, parecía que alguien le hiciera daño, y comenzó a llorar a decir cosas sin sentido o por lo menos sus susurros eran tan bajos que no podía llegar a entender que decía

_¡Ella no tenía la culpa!_

_¡Ella era mi hermanastra!_

_¡Lo hiciste!_

_¡Jamás me lastimarías y mira! _

_¡Supéralo de una vez!_

_¡Estás enfermo!_

_¡Aléjate de mí!_

_¡No me toques!_

_¡Ya basta, ya basta, ya basta!_

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se quedo quieta.

No me había dado cuenta de que todos estábamos en silencio el que peor parecía era Jasper que se sostenía fuertemente de Alice, parecía que n cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Hace menos de una hora que tenía ganas de comerme y ahora parecía devastado por algo que yo no podía sentir.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué grito? ― pregunto Esme nerviosa al ver a la chica tirada en el piso del recibidor ― ¿Qué viste Edward?

El aludido miro a Esme y a la chica con pena.

― Estaba recordando cómo fue violada

Me tape la boca conteniendo el sollozo que amenazo con salirse.

.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Esta nueva historia me parece que es una recopilación de muchas obras que he leído en este sitio… digo la verdad al decir que no es plagio porque no eh leído nada igual y si tiene parecido en algunos aspectos con otra historia avísenme. Se los pido._

_Esta historia llevara la mayor parte de Luna Nueva desde los puntos de vistas de Bella y Ana, claro que muchas cosas cambiaran pero en si su mayoría creo será de lo escrito por Meyer._

_Dejen comentarios para saber si la sigo…_

_._

Cap. 2

**Pov. Bella**

― _Estaba recordando cómo fue violada_

_Me tape la boca conteniendo el sollozo que amenazo con salirse._

.

**¿Amnesia? **

Escuche las exclamaciones de todos pero el gruñido que lanzo Rosalie fue el que más llamo mi atención, la vi siendo sostenida por Emmet que miraba a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Durante un minuto ninguno se movió de su lugar y todos la mirábamos a la chica.

El primero en moverse fue Edward, se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido, cuando él se acerco Alice se perdió en una visión, acto seguido Edward se acerco a Alice con la duda reflejada en su rostro

― ¿Qué fue eso?_ ― _pregunto ceñudo, parecía que se hubiera sentido con la visión

― No lo sé, solo llego ― dijo Alice mirando a la chica

― será mejor que la acomodemos en el sofá ― comento Carlisle acercando se a la chica, se agacho tomándole el pulso, como todo doctor la reviso cuando ya estuvo en el sofá.

El rostro de la chica era sumamente hermoso, con mejillas sonrojadas labios rosados y carnosos, pero no llegaba a la sobrenatural belleza de Rosalie, me senté en el sofá que estaba al frente y Edward seguía de pie a un lado de Carlisle, vi como Jasper estaba todo lo más lejos posible de mi o de la chica, Alice estaba más cerca y Rosalie parecía un poco furiosa por lo de los recuerdos de la chica

― Es mejor que lleves a Bella a su casa Edward ― hablo Carlisle mirándome

― Cierto…

― No, yo no quiero irme todavía ― dije mirando a la chica, sentía algo hacia a ella, era como protección, sentía que ella necesitaba algo. Edward se me acerco para convencerme, me aleje un poco ― dije que me quedo

― Bella ella esta inconsciente y Charlie se preocupara si…

― Ya veré que le digo a Charlie, además, él me dijo que no tenia hora de llegada ― le dije sin apartar la mirada de la chica ― necesito saber que le paso

― No le haremos daño ― dijo Carlisle, me pareció notar el sentimiento de disculpa por lo que le sonreí tímida al saber lo que de pronto mis palabras podrían significar para ellos

― No temo que le hagan daño ni nada, de verdad ― les sonreí ampliamente, le tendí la mano a Edward que se acerco despacio, cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca le agarre la mano y lo impulse a sentarse a mi lado, le sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza mientras me inclinaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios, al separarme de él mire a Esme que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, eso m hizo ruborizarme ― solo quiero quedarme si no incomodo claro

― De acuerdo ― comunico Esme

― Se despertara en unos segundos ― dijo Alice sonriendo mirando a Edward

― ¿Qué escondes? ― le pregunto

― Ya lo veras, ya lo veras… ― canto sonriendo

La chica se comenzó a mover en el sofá y solo Carlisle se acerco a ella, yo me quede con Edward que la miraba confundido. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y miro confundida a Carlisle, él extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le miro la mano y ladeo la cabeza a la derecha, parecía inmersa mirando la mano, cuando acerco su mano y toco la piel de Carlisle pensé que la alejaría por lo fría, pero para sorpresa de todos sonrió como niña pequeña y la agarro sacudiéndola

― Eres frio como el hielo ― dijo con la voz ronca por los gritos que había dado, ella miro su mano libre y se acomodo quedando sentada en el sofá, carraspeo cerrando los ojos sin soltar la mano de Carlisle

― Toma ― le dijo Esme tendiéndole un vaso de agua, la chica la miro y tomo el vaso de agua con la mano que sostenía la de Carlisle, se lo tomo todo ― ¿Quieres más?

― No, gracias ― le sonrió a Esme y miro el resto de la casa cuando vio a Emmet y Rosalie sonrió tímida con los ojos abiertos al ver a Emmet

― Esto… ― Carlisle no sabía cómo hablarle y eso era raro. Ella le dio una última mirada a Jasper y Alice volvió su atención a Carlisle, pero su mirada cruzo con la mía y sonrió feliz, hay me di cuenta del color de sus ojos eran color miel, miro a Edward y se sonrojo, volvió a mirarme aun sonrojada y vio nuestras manos unida eso la hizo sonreír mas. Carlisle carraspeao de nuevo ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Bella ― yo la mire sorprendida pero ella miraba a Carlisle

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto Carlisle, ella se sonrojo

― Mi nombre es Anabella pero a mí no me gusta que sea tan largo por lo que solo me gusta Bella ― con esa explicación Emmet soltó a reír y ella lo miro sonriendo

― Emmet ― Carlisle regaño ― bueno Bella ― el nombre lo soltó dubitativo ― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― 17, cumplo el 20 de septiembre los 18

― Y tus apellidos

― ¿Mmm?

― Tus padres, hermanos, amigos o familiares

― no recuerdo ― dijo mirándolo confundida, se detuvo y soltó la mano y cubrió su cara con las manos después a los oídos ― ¡Ah!

― ¿Qué tiene? ― pregunto Carlisle a Edward

― No la leo ― dijo ceñudo ― es como Bella, como si no estuviera ahí

"O sea que ella también tiene la cabeza un poco dañada" pensé

― ¡¿Qué?! ― grito Emmet dándome cuenta de que la chica nos miraba a todos confundida

― ¿te sientes bien? ― La pregunta de Carlisle la hizo mirarle y sacudir la cabeza

― Ahora sí, solo que me llego un dolor en los oídos, cuando me pregunto todo eso intente recordar pero no me vino nada a la cabeza y… ― se interrumpió para rodar el nudo de la garganta ― y solo me dio el dolor, no se quienes son no lo recuerdo ¿ustedes no me conocen?

― Lo siento cariño pero no ― dijo Carlisle

― Y ¿Cómo estoy aquí?

― Te encontró mi hijo en el camino y te trajo a casa, estabas inconsciente y gritabas ― la chica miro a Edward y miro a Carlisle

― ¿Quiénes son?

― Oh, perdona mis malos modales, yo soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, ella es Esme mi esposa ― Esme se acerco a él y le sostuvo la mano ― ellos son mis hijos Emmet y Rosalie y Alice y Jasper ― se detuvo y nos miro a Ed y a mi ― y ellos son Edward y Bella ― yo le sonreí sonrojada al ver que me incluía en sus hijos, la chica me miro sorprendida, los miro a todos de nuevo y volvió a mirarme de nuevo

― ¿te llamas Anabella? ― pregunto a lo que sacudí la cabeza negando

― Isabella

― Oh, pero tú no eres hija de ellos verdad ― dijo mirando a Carlisle y Esme ― No te ofendas, pero ellos son todos pálidos y tu aunque pálida, eres ¿menos hermosa? ― pregunto sin saber que decir y yo la entendía

― soy novia de Edward

― De acuerdo pero ni entre ellos parecen hermanos ― se rio y miro a Carlisle que la miraba confundido ― no se moleste por mis palabras, pero sabe que se puede hacer conmigo, le digo porque yo no sé y créame que no intentare recordar nada si me vuelven a pitar de esa manera los oídos, eso fue traumático, ¿será que estoy loca? ― Se pregunto a si misma riéndose al final ― si debe de ser eso, me puede ayudar llevándome a un manicomio o un lugar de rehabilitación, creo que eso ayudaría

Todos la mirábamos con los ojos abiertos menos Emmet que salió con una

― Dios que chica tan divertida JAJAJAJA ― se rio estruendosamente ― si dices que te lleven a un manicomio sin recordar nada es porque no estás loca

― ¿seguro? ― pregunto Anabella

― Claro ― se quedo callado un momento y Anabella miro a Carlisle ― oye Bella ―

― dime

― ¿sí?

Las dos nos miramos sonrojadas al ver que solo era con una de nosotras y eso dio para reír a todos, aunque Esme y Carlisle lo hacían disimulados

― JAJAJA sabía que sería buena JAJAJAJA

― Emmet ya para ― dijo Esme sonriendo ― Bella ― llamo Esme a la otra Bella pero mirándome simpática ― estás segura que no recuerdas nada ― La otra Bella asintió y me miro

― entonces tienes amnesia ― concluyo Carlisle

― ¿supongo? ― dijo-pregunto Anabella confundida

― lo mejor será llevarla a la comisaria para ver si está desaparecida ― comento Jasper con cuidado, lo mire sonriendo y él agacho la mirada

― Jasper… ― comencé pero me detuvo

― No, con permiso ― dijo y se marcho

― ¿Por qué se fue? ― pregunto Bella "_dios hasta en mis pensamientos suena raro decirle a otra Bella_" Pensé ― No le gusta que este aquí

El susurro de ella me mostro que ella era tan rara como yo, Esme tuvo que jurarle que no era nada de eso, solo que Jasper estaba recién discutido con Edward, y creo que no era mentira, pero al fin y al cabo la culpa fue mía por cortarme con el papel, ¡por Dios!¿quien se corta con el papel? Eso solo me pasaba a mí, y para cereza del pastel en una casa llena de vampiros, aunque vegetarianos eso no le quita lo…

― Bella ― el susurro de Edward al moverme me saco de mis pensamientos ― ¿en qué piensas?

― en vampiros ― pensé sonriendo

― ¿Qué? ― Ante su sorpresa solo lo mire interrogante, pero de la ignorancia pase a el entendimiento y me sonroje ― ¿Qué querías decir?

― nada, de verdad ― dije aun mas roja, su cara estaba tensa, por lo que la acaricie ― se me escapo eso no era lo que iba a decir

― ¿Y que era?

― no te lo voy a decir ― dije mirándolo, de fondo escuche a Esme hablar con Anabella, eso me distrajo un momento y cuando volví a ver a Edward sus labios estaban en los míos, sonreí pensando en su forma de averiguar, pero el día de hoy no sacaría nada. Cuando se separo mi corazón parecía que se fuera a salir, pero aun así le sonreí picara ― ni por eso sabrás lo que pensé

― ¿Tan malo? ― pregunto visiblemente preocupado

― no, no es para nada malo ― pensé en Edward y yo en la intimidad de mi cuarto en casa de Charlie y me sonroje, él sonrió coqueto y beso mi frente

― Vamos a llevarla a la estación ― me dijo en el oído, eso me hizo estremecer, comprendí que era a Anabella así que asentí ― no, Carlisle y yo la llevaremos y a ti te llevo a tu casa

Me levante de un salto, como si el sofá quemara, eso llamo la atención de Carlisle y Alice que sonreía, la fulmine con la mirada y mire fijamente a Edward, él solo enarco una ceja. Entrecerré los ojos y me senté de nuevo

― A mí me llevas a donde tu vayas ― susurre para que solo los vampiros escucharan, le mire a los ojos y vi que iba a discutir, le tape la boca ― al igual mi padre acudirá a la estación y me dejaría sola y quiero saber que harán con ella

Me miro sobresaltado por mi determinación pero yo no quería estar sola en mi cumpleaños, asintió con la cabeza

― creo que mejor te llevamos a la policía ― hablo Carlisle mirando su reacción, ella asintió y se levanto mirándose los pies, se encogió de hombros y le indico a Carlisle que le dijera por donde ― primero creo que mi hija te prestara algo para los pies

― descuide…

― Oh no, claro que no ― dijo Alice corriendo a paso humano fuera de la habitación, después de un minuto bajo de nuevo con unas sandalias bajas que combinaban con el vestido, sacudí la cabeza sonriendo ― estas son de Bella ― enarque una ceja y ella sonrió ― las dejo aquí el día que se la compre, supongo que no le gustaron ― abrí la boca sorprendida por sus palabras ― pero no te preocupes a ella no le molesta ¿cierto?

Las dos miraron en mi dirección y yo solo asentí

― Gracias ― me dijo

.

El viaje en auto fue en silencio, nadie decía nada y era entendible, ya que Edward y yo no sabíamos que decir, y Carlisle su pongo no quería interrogarla, ella iba calmada pero miraba el paisaje con el ceño fruncido, ya nos faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la estación

― ¿por dónde me encontraron? ― La pregunta de Anabella me tomo por sorpresa y aunque yo sabía que en la estación ellos deberían de inventar, porque no podían decir que ella cayó en la casa después de una fuerte luz, porque los tomarían por locos o secuestradores

― ya la pasamos, ya estamos llegando a la estación ― dijo Edward sonriéndole, ella asintió y miro a la calle

Llegamos e hicimos lo necesario, llamaron a Charlie que dijo que en unos minutos llegaba. Cuando Charlie llego me miro curioso y se detuvo en Anabella que estaba sentada al lado de Edward, miro con una ceja alzada a Edward pero sacudió la cabeza. Le contaron lo que parecía la mejor forma de explicarle a la policía lo que había pasado, me preguntaron si era verdad y yo asentí, obviamente.

Charlie llego a la conclusión de que no podía dejarla en prisión si no había hecho nada malo y además no recordaba, vi como le podía cuando Carlisle ofreció ser un caso de trata de blanca o secuestrada por ser alguien importante. Eso parecía más contundente ya que ella aun siendo blanca casi tanto como yo estaba un poco bronceada.

― Dormirás en mi casa y mañana a primera hora te llevare a que te revisen en el hospital ¿de acuerdo? ― pregunto Charlie a Anabella. Algo muy chistoso fue cuando ella dijo que se llamaba Bella y le explico lo de porque a Charlie le apareció una sonrisa y lo dejo correr.

En el camino a Charlie le dio por ser curioso y me pregunto qué ¿Qué había pasado? Le dije que me caí y solo rio un poco

Ya estábamos en casa y Anabella miraba todo con curiosidad, Charlie decidió que dormiría conmigo en el colchón inflable, maldije para mis adentros al escucharlo pero le sonreí, cuando llego la hora de dormir le preste una muda de ropa que era cómoda para dormir y le quedo exactamente igual que a mí.

Cuando ya Anabella se durmió Edward llego con una sonrisa, pero parecía forzada al verme despierta

― ¿ya no te duele el brazo? ― Hasta que él no pregunto ni me acordaba de eso pero hice una mueca cuando recordé lo que paso por mi torpeza, solo había podido pensar en la chica en como llego y lo que dijo Edward sobre sus recuerdos, el hecho de que no la leyera, que estuviera en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en el piso quiero decir, aunque estuviera en el colchón ― ¿te duele el brazo? ― volvió a preguntar, me ruborice al darme cuenta que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirándome y yo sin hablarle

― está bastante bien ― mentí un poco

― te traeré un Tylenol

― no necesito nada ― dije agarrándole la mano cuando vi que se levantaba, pero me la coloco en la cama con cuidado y se fue a la puerta

― Charlie ― susurre mirando a Anabella que estaba muy quieta en la cama improvisada

― No me verá ― susurro él antes de irse y regresar a la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Tome las pastillas sin protestar y sentí que las necesitaba de verdad solo que por terca no lo hacía.

― Es tarde ― señalo Edward después de haber ido a dejar el vaso en la cocina. Se recostó a un lado mío y me envolvió en la sabana. Estaba ya luchando con los parpados cuando recordé algo, me levante de un salto y mire a Edward con los ojos como platos ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Los regalos los he dejado en tu casa ― dije afligida, él sonrió y me mostro algo en la mecedora, yo no veía nada y me intente levantar

― No espera yo te los traigo ― se levanto y me trajo los regalos, me entregó el primero y lo iba a comenzar a abrir ― espera yo lo hago

Me entrego un caja blanca rectangular ― ¿estás seguro que podre abrirla? ― pregunte sarcástica pero me ignoro, me llamo la atención lo que había adentro y me sorprendí cuando comprendí lo que leí y me emocione ― ¿Vamos a Jacksonville? ― vi que eran dos uno para cada uno

― Esa es la idea

― No puedo creerlo ¡Renée se volverá loca de la emoción! ¿Seguro que quieres ir? Es un lugar bastante soleado y deberás estar adentro todo el día

― Ya veré, pero te hubiera obligado a abrirlo delante de Esme y Carlisle si ibas a reaccionar así. Pensé que protestarías

― es excesivo, pero ¡lo aceptaría solo por llevarte conmigo!

― ahora desearía haberme gastado dinero en tu regalo. No me di cuenta de que fueras tan razonable. ― mire su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, y agarre su regalo, él me lo quito para desenvolverlo como el de Esme, me lo entrego y vi un Cd sin carátula

― ¿Qué es? ― pregunte, pero no me dijo nada solo lo tomo y lo puso en un volumen bajo. Cuando escuche la nana que él me compuso no pude evitar las lágrimas, el me miro preocupado y un segundo después miro mi brazo, le puse una mano en la boca para no escuchar lo que iba a decir ― lloro de emoción Edward, es precioso ― le dije y lo atraje a mí y le di un pico en los labios. Me recosté y lo atraje a la cama aun con mi nana sonando de fondo, estuvimos en silencio hasta que termino y comenzó la favorita de Esme ― ¿En qué piensas?

― En el bien y el mal ― me preocupe pero no lo demostré

― ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería que ignoraras mi cumpleaños?

― Sí ― admitió con cautela

—Bien, estaba pensando... que ya que todavía es mi cumpleaños, quería que me besaras otra vez.

—Pues sí que estás antojadiza esta noche.

—Pues sí, pero claro, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras —añadí, picada.

Rió y después suspiró.

—Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera —repuso con una extraña desesperación en la voz mientras ponía el dedo bajo mi barbilla y alzaba mi rostro hacia el suyo.

El beso empezó del modo habitual, Edward procuraba tener el mismo cuidado de siempre y mi corazón reaccionaba de forma tan desaforada como de costumbre.

Entonces, algo pareció cambiar. De pronto, sus labios se volvieron más insistentes y su mano libre se enredó en mi pelo aferrando mi cabeza firmemente contra la suya.

Agarré su pelo con mis manos; estaba cruzando los límites impuestos por su cautela, sin duda, pero esta vez no me detuvo. Sentí su frío cuerpo a través de la fina colcha, y me apreté con deseo contra él.

Cuando se apartó, lo hizo con brusquedad; me empujó hacia atrás con manos amables, pero firmes.

― Lo siento ― dijo él, también sin aliento ― esto es pasarse de la raya ― dijo señalando a Anabella con el mentón que se removía

― ¿Qué estará pensando? ― pregunto a nadie en particular

― Intenta dormir, Bella ― fruncí el ceño

—No, quiero que me beses otra vez.

—Sobrestimas mi autocontrol.

— ¿Qué te tienta más, mi sangre o mi cuerpo? —le desafié.

—Hay un empate —sonrió ampliamente a pesar de sí mismo y pronto se puso serio otra vez—. Y ahora, ¿por qué no dejas de tentar a la suerte y te duermes?

—Vale —asentí mientras me acurrucaba junto a él. Me sentía realmente exhausta. Había sido un día muy largo y tampoco en ese momento me notaba aliviada. Más bien me parecía como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo aún peor.

Era una premonición tonta, ya que, ¿qué podía ser peor? No había nada que pudiera estar al nivel del susto de aquella tarde, sin duda.

Intentando actuar con astucia, apreté mi brazo herido contra su hombro, de modo que su piel fría me consolara del ardor de la herida. Pronto me sentí mucho mejor.

Estaba medio dormida, más bien casi del todo, cuando me di cuenta de qué era lo que me había recordado su beso: la pasada primavera, cuando tuvo que dejarme para intentar apartar a James de mi pista, Edward me había besado como despedida, sin saber cuándo o si nos veríamos de nuevo. Este beso había tenido el mismo sabor doloroso por alguna razón que no acertaba a imaginar. Me sumí en una inconsciencia inquieta, como si ya tuviera una pesadilla.

.

_Sé que es un poco confuso pero ya se tornara claro, creo que este ya aclaro lo principal. Por lo menos sabemos quién es Ana…_

_._

_._

_Un favor ¿saben de otro nombre que termine en __**bella?**_

_Si saben avísenme…._

_PRIMER CAP DEL 2013_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! _


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola! Esta nueva historia me parece que es una recopilación de muchas obras que he leído en este sitio… digo la verdad al decir que no es plagio porque no eh leído nada igual y si tiene parecido en algunos aspectos con otra historia avísenme. Se los pido._

_Esta historia llevara la mayor parte de Luna Nueva desde los puntos de vistas de Bella y Ana, claro que muchas cosas cambiaran pero en si su mayoría creo será de lo escrito por Meyer._

_Dejen comentarios para saber si la sigo…_

_._

Cap. 3

**Final**

**Pov. Bella**

A la mañana siguiente todo era frio y distante, aun me dolía el brazo y Charlie averiguaba lo que pasaba con Ana. Edward era otro caso, él parecía precavido pero siempre con su rostro serio, Ana varias veces lo miro duramente como si no le agradara y eso me desconcertó ¿acaso se conocían? Sabía la respuesta y era negativa, pero eso no quitaba que me desconcertara cada dos por tres.

Por otro lado Ana era una chica agradable con su aspecto de niña buena que no rompía un plato, sabía que no era mala persona lo veía cada vez que se quedaba mirando a la nada, por sus ojos pasaban desde la tristeza hasta la amargura, y aunque parecía realmente preocupada por el hecho de que no había ningún registro de desaparición hecho por sus padres o familiares parecía estar feliz cuando hablaba con Charlie. Eso me tomaba un poco por sorpresa ya que ella lograba mas palabras de Charlie que yo que llevaba más de tiempo con él.

Era bueno que ella lo entretuviera, así yo podía pensar en lo que pasaba con Edward.

Ana fue revisada en el hospital por Carlisle y vio que no tenía ninguna fractura o contusión pasada o presente, eso le pareció bueno a Charlie y dispuso que se quedara en casa con nosotros, Esme le participo una cantidad de dinero para lo que necesitara no supe cuanta cantidad era en total, solo sé que Ana me pidió guardarla en mi cuenta, no le vi problema ya que ella por su propia cuenta no podía hacerlo, ella no lo guardo todo, pues dijo que ese dinero ayudaría en la casa y que no podía estar usando solo mi ropa, eso fue algo extraño ya que cuando las dos salimos de compas Alice no dijo nada sobre venir.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de mi cumpleaños y Edward seguía serio, no era lo mismo y no sabía cómo lo tomo cuando pensó esa primera noche de Ana en el bien y el mal. Ese tema me tenía siempre con los vellos de punta y no podía preguntarle a Alice sobre eso por culpa de Edward, aunque él no tenía toda la culpa ya que ella se alejaba de mí por estar cerca de Jasper, sabía que era su esposo y que él estaba por encima de mí, que solo era su amiga desde hacía unos meses atrás, pero algo dentro de mi quería sacar a relucir viejos pensamientos, pero no terminaban por salir a flote.

Cuando Renée se entero de lo que le paso a Ana lloro y rio al saber que no le había pasado nada, Ana se reía al escuchar a mi madre, me comentó que era refrescante y abrumadora al mismo tiempo, solo asentí, mis pensamientos no eran muy concisos y siempre pensaba en otra cosa, parecía que Ana supiera mi preocupación, pero no comentaba nada. Algunas veces nos quedábamos hablando pero solo unos minutos, yo no daba para más.

.

Paso un mes y Ana viajo a el sur de california, por una pequeña coincidencia, no sabía muy bien porque, supuestamente era algo complicado, no pregunte, no era que no me importara demasiado ni que pudiera llevar otro tema delicado en mi cabeza.

Ya hacia una semana que no veía a Alice, sabía que era mi culpa, pero no comprendía el distanciamiento, Edward en este día había estado aun más raro que antes. Hoy temprano Ana había salido para california, ella estaba de cierta manera entusiasmada, pero antes de irse me dijo que fuera fuerte, no sabía a qué se refería pero no importaba en este momento, Edward me había pedido que tomáramos un paseo y en este momento íbamos caminando hacia el bosque, llegamos al momento en que sabía que algo iba mal y muy mal, lo bastante mal para hacer que los escalofríos cada vez fueran más fuertes.

Edward se recostó a un árbol y me miro, no había emoción en su rostro.

Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró c on expresión impasible.

—Está bien, hablemos —dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Bella, nos vamos.

Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:

— ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.

Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado.

—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme.

Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.

—Vale —dije—. Voy contigo.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

—No te convengo, Bella.

—No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.

— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

—Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

— ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.

— ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —Grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.

Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas —. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas —. No lo hagas.

Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho.

—No me convienes, Bella.

Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

Se limitó a asentir una sola vez.

Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.

Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo.

—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asentí sin fuerzas.

Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante.

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él, aunque a Ana también debes de parecer importante.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Lo haré —murmuré.

Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.

Sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.

— ¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.

—Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

El plural captó mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada.

_Alice no va a volver, _comprendí. No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

— ¿Alice se ha ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad.

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme. Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz del médico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos X: _Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver. _Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo.

_Eso es bueno, así sanará antes y con más facilidad._

Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

— ¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.

Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado.

El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado.

Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuán lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño —, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más.

Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había traba do el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos.

Allí tumbada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir. No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer.

¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche? Lo más normal sería que algún débil rayo de luna cruzara el manto de nubes y se filtrara entre las rendijas que dejaba el dosel de árboles hasta alcanzar el suelo...

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche el cielo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Es posible que fuera una noche sin luna al haber un eclipse, por ser luna nueva.

Luna nueva. Temblé, aunque no tenía frío.

Reinó la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, hasta que oí que me llamaban.

Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Sonaba sordo, sofocado por la maleza mojada que me envolvía, pero no había duda de que era mi nombre. No identifiqué la voz. Pensé en responder, pero estaba aturdida y tardé mucho rato en llegar a la conclusión de que debía contestar. Para entonces, habían cesado las llamadas.

La lluvia me despertó poco después. No creía que hubiera llegado a dormirme de verdad. Simplemente, me había sumido en un sopor que me impedía pensar, y me aferraba a ese aturdimiento con todas mis fuerzas; gracias a él era incapaz de ser consciente de aquello que prefería ignorar.

La llovizna me molestaba un poco. Estaba helada. Dejé de abrazarme las piernas para cubrirme el rostro con los brazos.

Fue entonces cuando oí de nuevo la llamada. Esta vez sonaba más lejos y algunas veces parecía como si fueran muchas las voces que gritaban. Intenté respirar profundamente. Recordé que tenía que contestar, aunque dudaba que pudieran oírme. ¿Sería capaz de gritar lo bastante alto?

De pronto, percibí otro sonido, sorprendentemente cercano. Era una especie de olisqueo, un sonido animal, como de un animal grande. Me pregunté si debía sentir miedo. Claro que no, sólo aturdimiento. Nada importaba. Y el olisqueo desapareció.

No dejaba de llover y senda cómo el agua se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Intentaba reunir fuerzas para volver la cabeza cuando vi la luz.

Al principio sólo fue un tenue resplandor reflejado a lo lejos en los arbustos, pero se volvió más y más brillante hasta abarcar un espacio amplio, mucho más que el haz de luz de una linterna. La luminosidad impactó sobre el arbusto más cercano y me permitió atisbar que era un farol de propano, pero no vi nada más, porque el destello fue tan intenso que me deslumbró por un momento.

—Bella.

La voz grave denotaba que me había reconocido a pesar de que yo no la identificaba. No había pronunciado mi nombre con la incertidumbre de la búsqueda, sino con la certeza del hallazgo.

Alcé los ojos hacia el rostro sombrío que se hallaba sobre mí a una altura que se me antojó imposible. Era vagamente consciente de que el extraño me parecía tan alto porque mi cabeza aún estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Te han herido?

Supe que las palabras tenían un significado, pero sólo podía mirar fijamente, desconcertada. Una vez que había llegado a ese punto, ¿qué importancia tenían los significados?

—Bella, me llamo Sam Uley.

El nombre no me resultaba nada familiar.

—Charlie me ha enviado a buscarte.

¿Charlie? Esto tocó una fibra en mi interior e intenté prestar atención a sus palabras. Charlie importaba, aunque nada más tuviera valor.

El hombre alto me tendió una mano. La miré, sin estar segura de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Aquellos ojos negros me examinaron durante un momento y después se encogió de hombros. Me alzó del suelo y me tomó en brazos con un movimiento rápido y ágil.

Pendía de sus brazos desmadejada, sin vida, mientras él trotaba velozmente a través del bosque húmedo. En mi fuero interno sabía que debía estar asustada por el hecho de que un extraño me llevara a algún sitio, pero no quedaba en mi interior partícula alguna capaz de sentir miedo.

No me pareció que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que surgieran las luces y el profundo murmullo de muchas voces masculinas. Sam Uley frenó la marcha conforme nos acercábamos al jaleo.

— ¡La tengo! —gritó con voz resonante.

El murmullo cesó y después volvió a elevarse con más intensidad. Un confuso remolino de rostros empezó a moverse a mí alrededor. La voz de Sam era la única que tenía algún sentido para mí entre todo ese caos, quizás porque mantenía el oído pegado contra su pecho.

—No, no creo que esté herida —le estaba diciendo a alguien —, pero no cesa de repetir: «Se ha ido».

¿De veras decía eso en voz alta? Me mordí el labio.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Esa era la única voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio, incluso distorsionada por la preocupación, como sonaba ahora.

— ¿Charlie? —me oí extraña y débil.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña.

Sentí algo que cambiaba debajo de mí, seguido del olor a cuero de la chaqueta de comisario de mi padre. Charlie se tambaleó bajo mi peso.

—Quizás debería seguir sosteniéndola —sugirió Sam Uley.

—Ya la tengo —replicó Charlie, un poco sin aliento.

Caminó despacio y con dificultad. Deseaba decirle que me pusiera en el suelo y me dejara andar, pero no tenía aliento para hablar.

La gente que nos rodeaba llevaba luces por todas partes. Parecía como una procesión. O como un funeral. Cerré los ojos.

—Ya casi estamos en casa, cielo —murmuraba Charlie una y otra vez.

Abrí los ojos otra vez cuando sentí que se abría la puerta. Nos hallábamos en el porche de nuestra casa. El tal Sam, un hombre moreno y alto, sostenía la puerta abierta para que Charlie pudiera pasar al tiempo que mantenía un brazo extendido hacia nosotros, en previsión de que a Charlie le fallaran las fuerzas. Pero consiguió entrar en la casa y llevarme hasta el sofá del salón.

—Papá, estoy mojada de la cabeza a los pies —protesté sin energía.

—Eso no importa —su voz sonaba ronca y entonces empezó a hablar con alguien más—. Las mantas están en el armario que ha y al final de las escaleras.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz diferente. Miré al hombre de pelo gris que se inclinaba sobre mí y lo reconocí después de unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Doctor Gerandy? —murmuré.

—Así es, preciosa —contestó—. ¿Estás herida, Bella?

Me llevó un minuto pensar en ello. Me sentía confusa, ya que ésa era la misma pregunta que Sam Uley me había hecho en el bosque. Sólo que Sam me la había formulado de otra manera: _¿Te han herido? _La diferencia parecía implicar algún significado.

El doctor Gerandy permaneció a la espera. Alzó una de sus cejas entrecanas y se profundizaron las arrugas de su frente.

—No estoy herida —le mentí. Sin embargo, le había respondido la verdad si se tenía en cuenta lo que en apariencia quería preguntar.

Colocó su cálida mano sobre mi frente y sus dedos presionaron el interior de mi muñeca. Le vi mover los labios mientras contaba las pulsaciones sin apartar la vista del reloj.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me quedé helada bajo su mano, sintiendo el pánico al fondo de mi garganta.

— ¿Te perdiste en el bosque? —insistió.

Yo era consciente de que había más gente escuchando. Allí había tres hombres altos de rostros morenos —muy cerca unos de otros— que no me perdían de vista; supuse que venían de La Push, la reserva india de los Quileutes en la costa. Sam Uley estaba entre ellos. El señor Newton se encontraba allí con Mike y el señor Weber, el padre de Angela. Se habían reunido todos allí, y me miraban más subrepticiamente que los mismos extraños. Otras voces profundas retumbaban en la cocina y fuera, en la puerta principal. La mitad de la ciudad debía de haber salido en mi busca.

Charlie era el que estaba más cerca y se inclinó para escuchar mi respuesta.

—Sí —susurré—. Me perdí.

El doctor asintió con gesto pensativo mientras sus dedos tanteaban cuidadosamente las glándulas debajo de mi mandíbula. El rostro de Charlie se endureció.

— ¿Te sientes cansada? —preguntó el doctor Gerandy.

Asentí y cerré los ojos obedientemente. Poco después, oí cómo el doctor le decía a mi padre entre cuchicheos:

—No creo que le pase nada malo. Sólo está exhausta. Déjala dormir y vendré a verla mañana —hizo una pausa y debió de consultar su reloj, porque añadió —: Bueno, en realidad, hoy.

Hubo unos crujidos cuando ambos se levantaron del sofá y se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Es verdad? —susurró Charlie. Sus voces se oían ahora más lejanas. Yo intenté escuchar—. ¿Se han ido?

—El doctor Cullen nos pidió que no dijéramos nada —explicó el doctor Gerandy—. La oferta fue muy repentina, y tenía n que tomar la decisión de forma inmediata. Carlisle no quería convertir su marcha en un espectáculo.

—Pues hubiera estado bien que me hubiera dado algún tipo de aviso —gruñó Charlie.

La voz del doctor Gerandy sonaba incómoda cuando replicó:

—Sí, bueno, en estas circunstancias hubiera sido apropiado cualquier clase de aviso.

No quise escuchar más. Tomé el borde del edredón con el que alguien me había tapado y me lo pasé por encima de la cabeza.

A ratos me hundía en la inconsciencia, a ratos salía de ella. Alcancé a oír cómo Charlie daba las gracias a los voluntarios en voz baja. Éstos se marcharon uno por uno. Sentí sus dedos en mi frente y después el peso de otra manta. El teléfono repiqueteó varias veces y él se apresuró a atenderlo antes de que pudiera despertarme. Murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras en voz baja a quienes telefoneaban.

—Sí, la hemos hallado y se encuentra bien. Se perdió, pero ya está bien —decía una y otra vez.

Oí el chirrido de los muelles de la butaca cuando se instaló en ella para pasar la noche.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo a los pocos minutos.

Charlie refunfuñó mientras se incorporaba con dificultad una vez más y después se apresuró, trastabillando, hacia la cocina. Hundí la cabeza más profundamente dentro de las mantas, no quería escuchar otra vez la misma conversación.

—Diga —dijo Charlie y bostezó.

Le cambió la voz y sonó mucho más espabilada cuando volvió a hablar.

— ¿Dónde? —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Estás segura de que es fuera de la reserva? — Otra pausa corta—. Pero ¿qué puede arder allí fuer a? —Parecía preocupado y desconcertado a la vez—. Vale, telefonearé a ver qué pasa.

Escuché con más interés cuando marcó otro número.

—Hola Billy, soy Charlie. Siento llamarte tan temprano... No, ella está bien. Está durmiendo... Gracias. No, no te llamo por eso. Me acaba de telefonear la señora Stanley, dice que desde la ventana de su segundo piso ve llamas en los acantilados, no sé si realmente... ¡Oh! —de pronto, su voz adoptó un tono cortante, de irritación o... ira—. ¿Y por qué rayos hacen eso? Ah, ah, ¿no me digas? —eso sonó sarcástico—. De acuerdo, no te disculpes conmigo. Vale, vale. Sólo asegúrate de que las hogueras no prendan un fuego... Lo sé, lo sé, lo que me sorprende es que consigan mantenerlas encendidas con el tiempo que hace.

Charlie dudó y luego añadió a regañadientes:

—Gracias por mandarme a Sam y a los demás chicos. Tenías razón, conocen el bosque mejor que nosotros. Fue él quien la encontró, así que te debo una... Vale, hablaremos más tarde —decidió, todavía con ese tono amargo y luego colgó.

Charlie murmuró varias incoherencias mientras regresaba al salón.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —pregunté.

Se apresuró a acercarse a mi lado.

—Siento haberte despertado, cariño.

— ¿Se quema algo?

—No es nada —me aseguró—, unas simples hogueras en los acantilados.

— ¿Hogueras? —pregunté. Mi voz no sonaba curiosa, sino muerta.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—Algunos de los chicos de la reserva andan revoltosos —me explicó.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con desgana.

Parecía reacio a contestarme. Su mirada pasó entre sus rodilla s entreabiertas y se clavó en el suelo. Luego, respondió con amargura:

—Están celebrando la noticia.

Había sólo una noticia que atrajera mi atención, aunque me resistiera a pensar en ello. De pronto, todo encajó.

—Festejan la marcha de los Cullen —murmuré—. Había olvidado que en La Push nunca los han querido.

Los Quileutes tenían una serie de supersticiones sobre los «fríos», los bebedores de sangre enemigos de la tribu, del mismo modo que tenían leyendas sobre la gran inundación y sus ancestros licántropos. La mayoría de ellos las consideraban simple folclore, sin embargo, unos cuantos aún las creían. Billy Black, el mejor amigo de Charlie, era uno de ellos, aunque incluso Jacob, su propio hijo, pensaba que su cabeza estaba llena de estúpidas supersticiones. Billy me había advertido que me apartara de los Cullen...

El nombre removió algo en mi interior, algo que comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la superficie, algo a lo que sabía que no me quería enfrentar.

—Es ridículo —resopló Charlie.

Nos quedamos sentados e n silencio durante unos momentos. El cielo ya no estaba oscuro al otro lado de la ventana. El sol había comenzado a salir en algún lugar detrás de las nubes.

— ¿Bella? —me preguntó Charlie.

Le miré con inquietud.

— ¿Te dejó sola en el bosque? —tanteó Charlie.

Eludí la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo supisteis dónde encontrarme? —mi mente rehuía asumir el carácter inevitable de lo que había sucedido, que se me hacía presente con gran rapidez.

—Gracias a tu nota —contestó Charlie, sorprendido. Buscó en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y sacó un trozo de papel muy sobado. Estaba sucio y húmedo, con muchas arrugas producidas al haberlo abierto y cerrado varias veces. Lo desdobló de nuevo y me lo mostró como prueba. Las letras desordenadas se parecían mucho a las mías.

«Voy a dar un paseo con Edward por el sendero. Volveré pronto, B.»

—Telefoneé a los Cullen al ver que no volvías, pero no contestó nadie — continuó Charlie en voz baja —. Entonces llamé al hospital y el doctor Gerandy me informó de que Carlisle se había trasladado.

— ¿Adónde han ido? —murmuré.

Charlie me miró fijamente.

— ¿No te lo dijo Edward?

Sacudí la cabeza, y me encogí, asustada. El sonido de su nombre dio rienda suelta a aquello que me mordía por dentro, un dolor que me golpeó hasta dejarme sin aliento; me quedé atónita ante su fuerza.

Me observó dubitativo, mientras contestaba:

—A Carlisle le han ofrecido trabajo en un gran hospital de Los Ángeles. Supongo que le prometieron montones de dinero.

La soleada Los Ángeles. Justo el último lugar al que ellos irían de verdad.

Recordé mi pesadilla del espejo... La brillante luz del sol rompiéndose en mil reflejos sobre su piel...

Una auténtica agonía me recorrió al recordar su rostro.

—Quiero saber si Edward te dejó sola en mitad del bosque —insistió Charlie.

La mención de su nombre provocó otra oleada de dolor lacerante que me removió entera. Sacudí la cabeza frenética, desesperada por escapar de ese dolor.

—Fue culpa mía. Me dejó justo aquí, en el sendero, a la vista de la casa, pero yo intenté seguirle.

Charlie comenzó a decir algo, pero me tapé los oídos como una niña pequeña.

—No puedo hablar más de esto, papá. Quiero irme a mi cuarto.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, salí a trompicones del sofá y me deslicé como pude hasta las escaleras.

Alguien había pasado por la casa de Charlie para dejarle una nota que le permitiera encontrarme. Una terrible sospecha empezó a crecer en mi interior en cuanto a lo que eso significaba. Corrí hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y eché el cerrojo antes de correr hacia el reproductor de CD cercano a la cama.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo dejé. Presioné la parte superior de la tapa del CD. Se accionó el pestillo y se abrió la tapa lentamente.

Estaba vacío.

El álbum que Renée me había regalado estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama, justo donde lo dejé por última vez. Levanté la cubierta con la mano temblorosa.

No tuve que pasar ninguna página, porque podía verlo en la primera. Las pequeñas esquinas metálicas ya no sujetaban las fotos en su sitio. La página estaba vacía salvo el texto que yo había garabateado a mano debajo de ella: «Edward Cullen, cocina de Charlie, 13 de septiembre».

No continué. Estaba segura de que había sido concienzudo.

«Será como si nunca hubiese existido», me había prometido.

Noté el suave suelo de madera en las rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos, y al fin, apretado contra la piel de mi mejilla. Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia, no perdí la conciencia. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza.

Y no salí a la superficie.

.

.

.

Otra mañana, pero él ya no estaba, sentí doblarme, y como el infierno se desataba en mi corazón, era una llamarada tan fuerte que sentí que si me lo arrancara no dolería tanto. Por ser un día de recuperación por mi perdida del día anterior no iría a clases y Charlie se quedaría conmigo no era que me gustara pero no podía decirle simplemente que se fuera, sabía que no estaba bien, pero aun dolía.

Todo el día estuve en mi habitación, Charlie subió las comidas, pero nada me apetecía, era como si fuera de piedra, y eso era tan irónico como doloroso, patética la verdad, pero ni ofendiéndome lo mejoraba. En la mañana el doctor Gerandy vino a ver cómo me encontraba, al ver que no estaba bien, emocionalmente decidió que no haría nada por el momento.

El segundo día de mi asquerosa vida, sentía que algo me consumía, ya no llevaba nada en mente lo último que recuerdo es que Charlie entro y me llamo y luego salió del cuarto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin saber lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, pero cuando volví a la realidad, esta me golpeo fuerte, tanto que sentía como me ardía la mejilla, como si me hubieran abofeteado. Parpadee enfocando la vista, lo primero que vi fue una sombra borrosa luego la sombra se convirtió en una chica rubia, hermosa, de tez clara, labios rosados, mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos color miel, tan parecidos a los de Edwa… corte el pensamiento antes de terminarlo y cerré los ojos fuertemente, pero solo las palabras se repetían en mi mente

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes_

— _¿Tú... no... me quieres?_

— _No_

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, no quería volver a repetir eso, solo quería olvidar, no sentir nada, pero eso no me estaba permitido, al parecer, debía de haber algo hecho algo muy malo para no permitirme olvidarme de lo que no quería

— Bella — mi nombre me devolvió a la realidad. Mire a la persona que me llamo y me di cuenta de que era Ana, con todo el dolor que tenía mi mente no me acordaba de la existencia de ella, que había salido a ver si eran sus familiares, pero si estaba aquí no eran. No comprendía del todo lo que pensaba, una nube me atraía de nuevo y sentía que me sumergía pero un sonido fuerte y el dolor de nuevo en mi mejilla me hicieron volver a ver a Ana — atenta a lo que te digo, ¿me entiendes?

— Si — mi voz sonó tan ronca que me apreté la garanta al sentir el ardor — seca

— Toma — Ana me entrego un vaso con agua después de haberse inclinado un poco ― esto mejorara el ardor ― me miro con sus ojos color miel y quise darme un golpe por estar pensando en eso, pero me llamo la atención la mirada fiera que ella me mandaba, como si yo le hubiera hacho daño. Tome un trago del agua y al sentir el frescor me la empine, sentía que tomaba el elixir de la vida.

― Gracias ― le entregue el vaso con un intento de sonrisa, pero ella solo se subió a la cama y me quito la colcha ― ¿Qué haces?

― A ti ¿Qué te parece? ― me fulmino con la mirada al terminar de decir esas palabras, yo la mire sorprendida, durante el tiempo que ella estuvo aquí jamás me había hablado de esa manera

― ¿Qué…?

― cállate y ves a darte una ducha ― me amenazo y yo no le preste atención, estaba un poco confusa, primero me da un golpe y luego es amable, para rematar con la furia, no comprendía a los Ado… me detuve en seco, en el golpe… ¿ella me golpeo?

― ¿Me abofeteaste? ― pregunte aunque ronca se noto la incredulidad, sonrió con indulgencia

― Sí, y me alegro de haberlo hecho, ahora… ― se levanto de la cama y abrió los brazos ― arriba ― subió y bajo los brazos, hablaba como si yo fuera una retrasada, aunque no estaba muy lejos en el omento no estaba de humor

― ¿perdón? ― me cruce de brazos

― Ok ― se encogió de hombros ― yo advierto, que si yo digo ahora es ahora, no cuando tu quieras, así que o sales ya de la cama o te arrastro al baño y yo misma te lavo el cuerpo ― se detuvo y espero movimiento de mi parte pero no le encontraba total sentido a sus palabras, porque no creía que ella se atreviera. Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades sentí como era movida pero no le preste demasiada atención, grave error, cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la ducha solo en bragas y con una Ana a punto de quitarlas. Di un brinco al tiempo que gritaba

― ¿Qué haces? ― pregunte o más bien grite, pero fue un gran error ya que mi voz se apago y con ella mi fuerza, sentí que Ana me detuvo antes de que golpeara el suelo

― No hables o te muevas tan bruscamente que estas un poco debilitada ― asentí y mire a la chica que tenía enfrente de mí, ella no tenía un pasado y aunque yo supiera lo que le hicieron, no era algo que le podría decir así y ya.

Termino de bañarme y aunque en el pasado estaría tan roja de vergüenza en este momento no sentía nada, tan muertos estaban los sentimientos que ni la vergüenza, algo tan normal en mí me hiciera enrojecer. Llegamos a la habitación y me vistió con un short negro y un blusón amarillo melocotón, me dejo descalza, esta era una vestimenta que usaría en Phoenix no aquí en Forks, pero como se volvería costumbre no dije nada, cuando estuve lista vi que ella llevaba un vaquero marrón y un blusón verde, esa combinación me pareció… ¡tock!. Ese sonido me saco de mis cavilaciones

― Deja de mirar mi vestimenta ― la vi con la mano derecha arriba y los dedos en una posición extraña, ella había hecho el sonido con los dedos

― Creo…

― Todavía no ― me interrumpió ― primero bajemos a la cocina

_Continuara…_

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Esta nueva historia me parece que es una recopilación de muchas obras que he leído en este sitio… digo la verdad al decir que no es plagio porque no eh leído nada igual y si tiene parecido en algunos aspectos con otra historia avísenme. Se los pido._

_Esta historia llevara la mayor parte de Luna Nueva desde los puntos de vistas de Bella y Ana, claro que muchas cosas cambiaran pero en si su mayoría creo será de lo escrito por Meyer._

_Dejen comentarios para saber si la sigo…_

_._

**.**

― _Deja de mirar mi vestimenta ― la vi con la mano derecha arriba y los dedos en una posición extraña, ella había hecho el sonido con los dedos _

― _Creo…_

― _Todavía no ― me interrumpió ― primero bajemos a la cocina _

_._

Cap. 4

**El despertar **

_._

Llegue sana y salva a la cocina gracias a la ayuda de Ana, porque si fuera por mi fuerza hubiera quedado en el suelo después de haberme partido el cuello por las escaleras. Me obligo a sentarme en una silla, me sentía de alguna forma intimidada como si ella me recriminara de algo, era una sensación extraña la verdad, pero ¿Qué era lo normal en mi vida? Me detuve ante ese pensamiento, si seguía por ahí terminaría llorando de nuevo y era lo que menos quería y peor aun con Ana viéndome.

― Toma ― la voz de Ana me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos ― deja de ensimismarte, por favor

― ¿Cómo sabes…? ― Deje la pregunta inconclusa, igual, ya daba igual

― Solo come, después hablamos ― mire el cuenco y vi que era cereal, tomo la cuchara y metí una en mi boca

― Esta fría ― dije tragando con facilidad, pero a mí me gustaba fresca o tibia. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y me mostro su cuenco de cereal en la misma cantidad que el mío, se situó a mi lado de pie y me metió una cucharada del de ella, la trague para no devolvérsela encima

― Ya ves, la mía también esta fría y así sabe bien ― se sentó en la silla del frente y me miro señalando mi plato ― ahora come, o no me obligues a dártela como a una niña pequeña

Enarque una ceja y no rebatí sus palabras. Cuando termine de comer me di cuenta de que tenía hambre y el cereal me lo había calmado. Ella recogió los dos cuencos y los lavo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sala, me sentó en el sofá y me sonrío mientras encendía el televisor, estaba un poco confundida, después de haberme mirado mal tratado mal, tratado bien, etc., llega y me sonríe sinceramente. Esta chica era una total bipolar. Paso una hora y ella seguía viendo tv, me estaba comenzando a cansar de ver programas sobre animales en apareamiento, no sabía si ella ya estaba enterada sobre mi ruptura limpia, aunque no era tan limpia porque si la mente de un humano estaba hecha para olvidar y ser solo recuerdos lindos, yo desde un comienzo fui una humana anormal, o con problemas de…

― Ya es suficiente ― dijo Ana y vi que de nuevo me había perdido en mis pensamientos, que me harían llorar y ser una total… ― ¿Puedes dejar de quedarte en tu mundo?

― Lo siento ― dije un poco avergonzada pero solo en pensamiento porque mis sentimientos no mostraban nada a los demás

― se nota que lo sientes ― susurro sarcástica ―bien, ya que estas hablando quiero hacerte unas preguntas y espero que me respondas con la verdad

Asentí un poco reticente a decir la verdad, ya que tendría que omitir ciertos detalles de lo que fuera que iba a preguntar, tenía la idea y era totalmente acertada, solo que no por el comienzo y donde dolía sino por la culpa supongo.

― ¿Sabes hace cuanto estabas en cama? ― La primera pregunta me dejo desconcertada

― Supongo que hace dos días ― la garganta se me cerro al recordar, pero lo elimine y me fije en la cara de sorpresa de Ana

― Bella ¿recuerdas que yo me fui? ― asentí y ella prosiguió ― yo llegue a esta casa ayer ― iba a hablar pero me detuvo con un movimiento de manos ― y yo me fui hace cuatro días, tu no estuviste consiente durante estos últimos tres días, no me mires así, estabas en cuerpo pero tu mente estaba lejos de aquí, no respondías a nada según me conto Charlie esta mañana. Él se había quedado contigo sin ir a trabajar o de pesca por tu estado, estaba totalmente perdido con referencia a ti, incluso el doctor le dijo que había que internarte. Pero no te largo ese tema primero quiero saber que paso después de que yo me fuera y quiero la verdad, Bella.

La mire con asombro ella hablaba calmadamente pero veía su desespero o eso creí yo

― Ya Charlie tuvo que habértelo dicho, no veo razón para repetir la historia

― No importa o que se yo quiero oír de tu boca, que paso después de yo irme ― me miro esperando mi respuesta

― Que quieres que te diga ― sentía que algo me subía por la garganta, pero no eran lagrimas ni sentimiento bueno ― que terminamos, que me perdí en el bosque y me encontró un chico de la reserva, ya eso fue todo

Me levante de un salto del sofá y me dio un mareo leve, pero no le di importancia y camine hacia las escaleras cuando subí un escalón

― Se que no quieres hablar de ello, pero creo que eso es lo que necesitas, no debes de guardar tus sentimientos, debes si quiera contar con alguien que… ― la interrumpí

― ¿Qué me escuche? ¿Qué le cuente a alguien lo que siento? ¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿Tú? ¿Tú que vas a saber de sentimientos? tú no sabes nada, no recuerdas nada, o es que acaso recordaste que eres psicóloga, o mejor aún, las personas a las que fuiste a ver te lo dijeron ― me reí de mis palabras, pero recordé todo lo que había contado Edward y como ella me había bañado y cuidado en estos momentos que no estaba Charlie. Me sentí fatal al ver como un rayo de tristeza le cubrió los ojos alegres, pero se recompuso de inmediato

― Se que no soy nadie, y que no tengo a nadie, pero al menos así se que no le importo a nadie y eso hace que si yo sufro solo soy yo y no alguien a quien quiero ― dichas esas palabras se retiro a la sala dejándome en la cabeza unas dudas enormes y una culpa del tamaño de todo Forks, suspire sonoramente y me encamine a la sala

Ana estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la tv apagada, sabía que no estaba del todo presente

― Lamento todo lo que dije, la verdad eso no es lo que pienso ni lo que siento ― me senté a su lado pero ella ni se inmuto

― Se que solo lo hiciste por defenderte, te sentiste atacada ― me dijo sonriendo al verme ― y tienes razón no soy psicóloga, pero mientras estuve en california o para ser exactos en el aeropuerto, un hombre de unos 70 años o más se sentó a tener una plática muy provechosa. Es tan diferente lo que uno piensa a cada edad y son tantas las cosas que extraña, que anhela, que siente, todo es diferente, pero a la misma vez es escalofriante ver su lado oscuro ― se detuvo unos minutos en sus cavilaciones y cambio el tema ― las personas que tal vez hubieran sido mi familia no lo son y la verdad yo no tenía nada hacia ellos, creo que me entiendes y si no lo haces, no hay problema. Pero sé que no pertenezco a ellos y por eso me devolví, Charlie ya me había dicho de los problemas de las fotos y saber si era mi familia o no ― volvió a detenerse y me miro fijamente ― solo te digo que yo no recuerdo y por lo que se tampoco tengo alguien a la que le preocupe, cuando te dije que hacías daño, no era para desafiarte o para que te volvieras mi mejor amiga solo que ayer Charlie de verdad se veía terrible y ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo, creía que si hablaras a alguien, un amigo o un familiar te ayudaría, se que yo no soy nada de eso pero también me ofrezco; si te duele demasiado y lo guardas para ti sufrirás el doble, mírame a mí, yo no soy alguien que deja ver sus sentimientos, y eh aprendido a guardarlos en este mes que paso, ya soy mayor de edad y la verdad no he sentido dolor por no saber, es más bien cierta nostalgia.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo pensaba en sus palabras y eran ciertas o por lo menos de cierta forma lo era pero, que podía hacer yo, yo no podía ir por ahí diciendo que lo vampiros existen, que se yo de dementes, solo como loca me titularían

― Si Edward te dejo, se que ya lo veías venir ― su comentario me tomo por sorpresa

― ¿Cómo dices?

― No sé si era por mi llegada o qué, pero tú te veías preocupada y no me lo niegues.

― No lo sabía

― Pero algo en tu interior te lo decía, solo que hay veces que no se le presta atención

Gracias a esas palabras, le conté con lujo de detalles la incertidumbre que pase después de mi nefasto cumpleaños, mientras le contaba caí en la cuenta que si Edward no se fue antes fuer por Ana, ya que al no poder leerle la mente no confiaba en ella. Al llegar al final no pude mas y me desmorone, volví a llorar y después de reírme un rato gracias a Ana sentí un ligero peso menos, pero eso no hacia que fuera menos doloroso. Cuando Charlie llego en la tarde se asombro de verme despierta, y sonriéndole en disculpa, lo abrace y le bese la mejilla, comimos un rato en silencio y Charlie se notaba un poco receloso, pero Ana juro que no volvería a dejarme entrar en depresión. Esa noche tuve una fuerte pesadilla que alarmo a Ana y Charlie, les explique que no era nada y se fueron a dormir o Charlie se fue a dormir y Ana se hecho en mi colchón inflable, después de ese día las pesadillas se hicieron darías.

.

**Ana Pov **

Noviembre

Diciembre

Enero

.

― ¡Ya vale, Bella! Te voy a enviar a casa ― grito Charlie golpeando la mesa

El grito me saco de mi cena, lo mire sin saber que decir, aunque sabía que no era conmigo, él nunca gritaba y que explotar de esa manera, solo significaba que ya no podía más. Vi como Bella levantaba la cabeza horrorizada y confusa al saber que era con ella

― Ya estoy en casa ― respondió Bella aun confusa, pero sin el miedo principal

― Voy a enviarte con Renée a Jacksonville ― aclaro él mirándola exasperado, pero Bella seguía tratando de entender las palabras de su padre

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ― le pregunto pero al ver la reacción de Charlie, mostro culpa, pero Charlie no se dio cuenta y seguía serio.

Yo veía como Bella trataba de ser normal y mostrarse ya recuperada, pero eso no le caía bien a Charlie que veía como en silencio ella sufría. Desde que ella y yo hablamos la mañana después de yo haber llegado se mostro inmaculada con todo lo que un padre desearía, pero ella no captaba el dolor que sus acciones le reflejaban a Charlie.

― Es que no haces nada, ese es el problema. Que nunca haces nada

― ¿quieres que me meta en problemas? ― le pregunto Bella a Charlie haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entender

— ¡Tener problemas sería mejor que... que este arrastrarse de un lado para otro todo el tiempo!

― ¡Yo no me arrastro! ― rugió Bella y eso ya parecía una guerra, estaba que me metía debajo de la mesa para que no me hicieran daño

― Palabra equivocada ― bufo Charlie ― Arrastrarse sería mucho mejor, porque ya sería hacer algo... Es sólo que estás... sin vida, Bella. Quizá ésa sea la expresión adecuada.

Por un momento contuve el aire al escuchar las palabras de Charlie, era verdad que parecía que viviera sola al estar con ellos dos, pero si eran totalmente intuitivos, porque eso es lo que le pasaba a Bella

― Lo siento ― susurro Bella y sentí su estado de ánimo, ella sabía que no había logrado hacer que él no sufriera por culpa de ella

― No quiero que te disculpes

― Entonces que quieres que haga

― Bella, cariño ― Charlie vacilo un poco mirando atentamente la cara de su hija ― No eres la única persona que ha pasado por esto, ya sabes ― Bella sintió y Charlie siguió ― Creo que quizás necesites un poco de ayuda profesional

― ¿ayuda? ― pregunto Bella confundida y un poco temerosa

― Cuando tu madre se fue y te llevo con ella ― se detuvo con un gesto de dolor ― fue una época dura ― espero a que Bella susurrara un pequeño "lo sé" para seguir ― Sin embargo me sobrepuse, pero tú no lo estás haciendo y sabemos que el tiempo no parece ayudarte

― Estoy bien ― dijo Bella firme

― Quizás, si hablaras con un profesional y le conta…

― ¿quieres que vea a un loquero? ― pregunto Bella con los ojos como platos al entender lo que decía Charlie

― Podría ayudar ― dijo Charlie al ver la cara de Bella que no era muy linda

― O podría no servir para nada

― Esta bien Bella, pero quizás tu madre…

― Mira ― le dijo Bella con voz amenazante ― saldré esta noche si quieres, llamare a Jess o Angela

― eso no es lo que yo quiero ― rugió Charlie sin saber cómo hacerse entender ― No creo poder soportarlo más y ver como no lo logras ― comprendía a Charlie y trataba de entenderlo, en ese momento ya sentí un pequeño dolor en el cuello de tanto mirar de un lado a otro por la conversación. Charlie me miro

― No te entiendo papá ― dijo Bella con los ojos clavados en la mesa ― primeros te enfadas porque no hago nada y luego te enfadas si quiero salir

― Quiero que seas feliz. No, ni siquiera eso. Sólo quiero que no te sientas tan desgraciada, y creo que te resultará más fácil lejos de Forks y…

― No pienso irme ― comunico Bella determinada

― ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Charlie al borde de la ira

—Es mi último semestre en la escuela, lo fastidiaría todo.

—Eres una buena estudiante, lo resolverás de alguna manera.

—No quiero agobiar a mamá y a Phil.

—Tu madre se muere por tenerte de vuelta.

—En Florida hace demasiado calor.

Charlie golpeo la mesa de nuevo y miro fijamente a Bella

― Se que no es por ninguna de las estúpidas excusas que me das ― su voz era dura y firme, en ese momento parecía un policía al que le había sacado la piedra, pero Bella era igual a su padre, iba a hablar pero Charlie interrumpió

― Me voy al instituto ― dijo Bella

― te sientas que no hemos terminado de hablar ― dijo Charlie y Bella se quedo de piedra

― yo no tengo nada que decir

― Pues yo si…

― se hace tarde ― dijo Bella y metió el cuenco en el lavaplatos dispuesta a irse, de cierta forma me daba risa ver que ni se acordaban de mi presencia ― Hare planes con Jess ― ese nombre no me gusto mucho ― Quizás no vuelva para cenar. Me gustaría ir a Port Ángeles a ver una película.

― De acuerdo ― dijo Charlie y yo lo mire sorprendida, acababa de decir que no quería que lo intentara y ella solo le daba notificaciones, nada de permisos ― Pero quiero recordarte algo ― la forma en que lo dijo no me gusto y a Bella tampoco

― ¿Qué será? ― pregunto cautelosa

― Por si se te ha olvidado, desde hace dos meses que tu madre y yo decidimos adoptar a Ana ― ella me miro sin ninguna expresión en la cara y yo estaba confundida ― Ella es tu hermana y me parece que hemos sido los dos unos descorteces al hablar como si ella no estuviera en la casa, tú dices que lo has superado, que no es lo que pienso, y tal vez tengas razón pero te pregunto ¿Por qué Ana solo conoce el trayecto de casa a instituto y de instituto a trabajo y de trabajo a casa?

Bella me miro en disculpa

― No hay problema ― dije incomoda al ver que ahora riñarían por mi culpa

― si es problema Ana tú has entrado a la escuela has buscado un trabajo, ahora tienes un empleo cerca del de Bella, siempre se van juntas y vuelven juntas, pero me doy cuenta de que Bella no te presta atención, es como si tu no estuvieras con ella al igual que con los demás, y tu no protestas al igual que no lo hice yo en estos últimos meses, pero ya es insoportable ― dicho esto Charlie se levanto de la silla y salió diciendo un Buen Día. Me quede mirando a Bella que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero no las derramaba.

― Isa ― la llame, pero se alejo y mojo la cara en el lavaplatos. Sin decir nada más me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda, un minuto así y después dio la vuelta para llorar en mi cuello, paso otro minuto y levanto la cara. La lleve al baño y maquille un poco las ojeras y cambie mi blusa. Cuando ya íbamos llegando a la escuela le alenté ― Ya verás que pronto se le pasará

― No ― sacudió la cabeza ― él tiene razón, se supone que te integramos a la familia y yo no eh hecho nada por ti

― Claro que sí, con solo recibirme en tu cama esta genial ― le sonreí picarona. Desde hacía dos meses que me habían adoptado como Anabella Swan e inclusive a Renée le pareció bien ponerme el apellido de ella para que no hubiera duda de que éramos hermanas Bella y yo. Renée riño con Charlie por haberme dejado esos dos primeros meses en un colchón inflable y terminaron comprando una cama un poco más grande que la de Bella para que las dos estuviéramos cómodas, ya que no había más habitación ― aunque compartir a Renée es todo un caso

Me solté a reír, cosa que la hizo reír a ella también. Llegamos al instituto y no había llegado nadie

― Que bien ― murmuro Bella

― Si, llegamos primeras, quien lo diría ― el sarcasmo fluyo de mi boca y la mire, pero solo sonreía, eso era bueno, desde que estaba en depresión cuando durante minutos me prestaba atención siempre la hacía reír

― Veamos la clase de matemática, no la entiendo ― dijo Bella buscando su libro

― Sabes que tendrías que leer para aprender, porque no hemos pasado a otra clase ― le dije risueña, me miro suplicante y le arrebate el libro de las manos ― se que eres una persona manipulable, así que me aprovechare de eso

Enarco una ceja mirándome fijamente ― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Papá ah dicho que me ignoras olímpicamente y tiene razón, yo me eh dado cuenta y no eh dicho nada por ver como estabas, pero ya que me dieron carta blanca haremos algo interesante este fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?

― Que te tengo que tener miedo ― murmuro con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, yo solté una carcajada

― Se que lo que menos que quieres es escuchar sobre esto, pero ¿te acuerdas del dinero que me dio Esme? ― ella asintió con temor ― sabes que es una cantidad abundante la verdad no se cono mantienen tanto dinero en la casa…

― Ana…

― Perdón, el caso es que ese dinero ah crecido por los trabajos de las dos y quiero derrochar el mío

― ¿En?

― Ya te dije, un fin de semana las dos solas en Seattle

― No creo que Charlie nos deje ir, ya ves como se puso por decirle que iría a Port Ángeles

― Eras tú y no yo, además ya sabré yo qué hacer

Cuando ya sonó la campana salimos del auto y llegamos a la primera clase, todas mis clases eran con Bella, eso fue un requisito del director quien amablemente me dejo ingresar sin tener documentos y cuando ya habían comenzado las clases.

Llego la hora de matemática y la verdad no me apetecía nada, ya que sabía lo que Bella haría. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos solas ella me miro interrogativa, era un caso cuando se fijaba en mí

― ¿Qué? ― tuve que preguntar al ver que ella no decía nada

― Nada, solo me pregunto y trato de comprender por qué no te gustan los chicos ― señalo la mesa en donde estaban Mike, Jessica y los demás ― solo te agradan Angela y Ben

― Que te puedo decir ― me encogí de hombros ― ellos parecen buenas personas y las demás son falsas, no sé como los soportas y más aun cuando están hablando de ella mismas

― Nunca me había dado cuenta de que te sintieras tan mal ― se detuvo un momento ― si quieres le digo a Jess que ya no saldremos

― No ― casi grite y ella frunció el ceño ― no lo canceles, la verdad es que Charlie tiene razón, yo me aburro en casa y quiero salir y tomar aire fresco

― Lo siento ― dijo avergonzada

― Tranquila Isa ya veremos

― ¿A ti no te llama la atención que tú me dices Isa y todos te miran raro por no decirme Bella? ― pregunto sonriendo, era bueno verla así

― No le prestó atención a lo que no me importa, los chismes es lo de Jess no lo mío ― sonreí al ver que me miraba feo y me burle ― ¡Uh! que miedo

Después de nuestra jornada de clases nos encaminamos hacia la casa para salir con Jess. Bella lo primero que hizo fue subir a cambiarse la ropa y arreglar la cama, sacudí la cabeza al ver su obsesión, me aliste y cuando sonó el claxon del auto de Jess las dos salimos a su encuentro.

En el camino Bella cambio la música y pregunto a Jess sobre cosas para nada importantes, yo por ir atrás no le di mayor importancia, la verdad era que no me caía bien ella era demasiado falsa para mi gusto y Bella no se daba cuenta de ello. Yo si me daba cuenta de la estrategia de Bella de hacer hablar a Jess para que esta no preguntara, la verdad me sorprendía lo estúpida que era Jessica.

El cine fue un tanto aburrido al comienzo y Bella salió disque por unas palomitas. La sala estaba casi llena y nos sentamos en las del lado derecho, cuando Bella volvió solo di para reírme mientras Jess gritaba por las estupideces de los zombis, cuando ya se me hizo aburrido lo de ver sangre y más sangre comencé a molestar a los demás. 20minutos antes de acabarse la película todos en la sala hicimos una guerra de palomitas, que nos hizo salir apenas se comieron a la última víctima. Salimos al aire libre para ir a comer y Jess dijo que mejor camináramos; fue muy extraño verme a mí y a Jess sosteniéndonos la barriga por las risas que teníamos, inclusive Bella se reía. Caminábamos por un tramo algo oscuro en el que no había más locales abiertos cuando Jess se puso seria, no le di importancia, pero cuando Bella se detuvo y se quedo mirando a unos moteros que estaban al frente de un bar, Bella comenzó a caminar hacia a ellos, como si los conociera; Jess estaba nerviosa y me miraba preguntándome si no haría nada, yo solo me encogí de hombros y ella bufo, cuando Bella iba a mitad de camino escuche una voz y Bella se paralizo

_¡Bella, deja esto ahora mismo!_

_Vete con Jessica_

_Mantén tu promesa _

_Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido_

_Bella, da media vuelta – gruño la voz _

Yo estaba paralizada, esa voz era la de Edward y era él quien le decía eso a Bella, mire para todos lados y no estaba, de seguro si ella estaba mal porque yo escuchaba la voz, me asuste, pero al ver que regresaba con emociones al rojo vivo me acerque a ella y tome su pulso ella me miro raro y yo le sonreí

― Tengo una idea ― mire a Jess nos miraba con reprobación ― ven ese bar ― señale con la nariz

― ¡No! ― Grito Jess ― nos vamos a comer y luego a casa

― Jess, no seas cobarde ― le dije mirándola fijamente ― solo entremos y tomemos algo

― Somos menores de 21 no nos venderán ni una gota de licor ― dijo Recurriendo a las leyes

― ¿Y? ― pregunte con sorna ― solo veremos, vamos Jessica yo sé que no eres una cobarde ― ese fue el plus de ella, ahora tocaba Bella la mire y ella solo sonrió ampliamente. Ya dentro del Bar un hombre de unos treinta años se nos acerco y tomo nuestra orden. Después de 2 margaritas cada una decidimos salir del bar, en la salida había policías y aunque estaban de espaldas nos dio cierto temor a que llamaran a Charlie

_Corre _

Otra vez la voz de Edward en mi cabeza, pero esta vez le hicimos caso y salimos corriendo, cuando llegamos al McDonald's y pedimos, nos soltamos a reír comimos comentando sobre lo que vimos en el bar y lo fácil que es comprar bebidas aun siendo menores.

De viaje a casa fue en silencio y tomando café para que el olor se desapareciera ya que aunque solo fueron dos margaritas nos dejo un sabor extraño.

Llegamos a la casa y nos despedimos de Jess, al entrar íbamos riendo, pero paramos en seco al ver a Charlie de brazos cruzados.

― Hola papá ― dije sonriendo al igual que Bella

― ¿Dónde han estado? ― pregunto levemente furioso

― Fuimos al cine y comimos algo con Jess ― respondió Bella rápidamente

― Mmm ― gruño él

― ¿Te parece mal? ― pregunte con voz de niña buena

― Esta bien ― sonrió Feliz al ver la cara de Bella

― Buenas noches, papá ― dijo Bella y se fue a dormir, pero al momento de entrar yo en la sala sentí un dolor en el pecho que me hizo tambalearme, me recompuse y mire a las escaleras frunciendo el ceño

― Ha sonreído ― dijo Charlie y lo mire sin comprender ― mientras estuvisteis en la puerta Bella a sonreído ― sonreí sin proponérmelo

― si bueno creo que desde esta mañana me presta más atención y no anda perdida en sus pensamientos, aunque ahora no se la siento triste ― solté sin pensar

― ¿La sentiste? ― pregunto confuso

―hay Charlie si me prestas atención te volverás loco ― sonreí y palmee su espalda ― tratare de hacerla salir de depresión. Buenas noches papá.

Subí a la habitación que compartía con Bella y vi que estaba ovillada de mi lado de la cama, me acerque y mire que ya estaba dormida, pero con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, suspire al tiempo que me quitaba los zapatos y me recostaba a su lado, ella al sentir mi peso se movió agarrándose las costillas, vi que tenia los nudillos blanco de la fuerza que ejercía. Acaricie su cabello y afloje su agarre para acunarla en mi pecho. Ella se estremeció pero no se despertó.

Desde que yo volví y la saque de su estado de catatonia, en las noches ella gritaba tan fuerte que despertaba a Charlie y obviamente a mí, que estaba a su lado en el colchón inflable, cuando compramos la cama para las dos yo comencé a sentir su dolor de las noches, era cuando ella era más frágil y la noche se aprovechaba de eso; yo siempre estaba en la noche dormida y despertaba cuando ella comenzaba a gimotear para después ponerse a gritar. Yo no la dejaba así que la abrazaba hasta que se calmara, después sentía como aunque tensa estaba más tranquila, yo atraía de cierta forma su dolor y lo controlaba en el día pero ya al llegar la noche era sumamente difícil, en especial hoy, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro y mi cuerpo estuviera siendo descuartizado. Yo no le había contado nada porque era extraño que yo sintiera su dolor, pero escuchando la voz de Edward, eso ya me sobrepasaba, era hora de hablarle a Bella sobre las cosas extrañas que me pasaban con ella, sus sentimientos los compartía conmigo y ahora su dolor al recordar a Edward era peor. Eso solo me traería problemas pero eh sospechado que él no era tan normal, nadie se pone tan mal al dejar a un novio y menos si terminaron por no sobrellevar las relaciones a distancia.

_**Jejejeje ya comienzan las alucinaciones, ahorita entra Jake**_

_**Besso,Vaness**_


	5. Chapter 5

_YA llego Jake Jajaja_

_Quiero dedicar este cap a _**chovitap**

**kpatycullen**

_Physmilla _

**AgoosC.7**

_._

_Un beso para todas…._

_._

Cap. 5

**El engaño **

**Bella POV**

_Sabía que era un sueño, de eso estaba segura, pero no comprendía el porqué del cambio. _

_Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, y solo veía los arboles pasar a gran velocidad, no reparaba en nada más, pero mi cuerpo estaba recostado en algo duro. _

_Mire mis pies y vi que no los tenía en el suelo, estaban en el aire. Trague grueso y mire mis brazos, los dos estaban alrededor del cuello de un hombre de cabellos cobrizos, mi respiración se acelero al saber a quién pertenecía._

_Este sueño me trastorno y cuando me di cuenta estaba de pie en la habitación de él, había una cama matrimonial hermosa, no tuve tiempo a mirar nada más porque él se acerco a mí y me beso, el beso comenzó lento, pero cada vez subía mas de intensidad, estaba en el cielo, aunque ya no podía respirar bien él se acerco a mi cuello y lo beso, como si fuera la paleta más dulce que hubiera probado en su vida. Muy pronto se detuvo y me miro fijamente, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la camisa, sonreí al ver sus ojos que reflejaban deseo._

― _Eres hermosa ― me dijo al oído, temblé completamente mientras soltaba mi sostén. Me recostó en la cama con delicadeza se situó encima mío con cuidado de que no recibiera su peso, pero sentía como mi cuerpo se calentaba al sentir el roce de su pecho, no me di cuenta cuando s e quito la camisa, me miro a los ojos al tiempo que sonreía ladinamente, para luego capturar mi pezón izquierdo, brinque un poco al sentirlo, pero un fuego intenso me recorrió entera de los pies a la cabeza, cerré los ojos lo que me pareció un segundo y cuando los abrí ni yo ni él teníamos ropa_

― _Jajaja ― me reí al ver que estaba deseoso de terminar lo que habíamos comenzado, pero un pitido en el oído me hizo parpadear y perder de cierta forma lo que mis ojos veían. Él se situó entre mis piernas y bajo su boca hasta mi sexo que estaba empapado y saboreo y saboreo hasta que no me pude controlar y estalle en miles de pedazos. Su sonrisa arrogante no tardo en aparecer me levante con ayuda de mis codos y lo que vi me hizo lamerme los labios, el cuerpo perfecto de él era el de un ángel predispuesto a dar placer, él al ver mi reacción se situó en mi entrada y la acaricio con su glande, ese acto me hizo gemir, me estaba volviendo loca y eso no era algo difícil de creer, él no estaba conmigo. _

_El sonido fue más fuerte esta vez y sentí como él se introdujo un poco y sentía que me iba correr solo con eso._

Me desperté sobresaltada y mire a mi lado a Ana que estaba también desierta y mirándome asustada, yo no podía creerlo que había soñado, eso no era normal, carajo yo no era de ese tipo de chicas

― ¿Qué ha sido eso? ― pregunto Ana tragando saliva mirándome seria

― ¿Qué ha sido qué? ― le pregunte con voz ronca. El sonido del despertador sonó y me di cuenta que ese era el sonido que yo había escuchado antes cuando estaba en… por ese lado no iba por buen camino

― Te vi ― dijo Ana sacándome de mis pensamientos

― ¿Perdón? ― pregunte confundida, seguía con la voz ronca

― Tú y Edward ― al escuchar el nombre tense la mandíbula ― estaban a punto de tener sexo ― la mire con los ojos como platos, ella como sabia eso

― ¿Cómo… tú… sueño…? ― no terminaba de decir lo que pensaba porque estaba demasiado confundida, pero ella dijo lo que yo había soñado ― ¿hable dormida?

― No, yo lo vi y me desperté en el momento que él estaba ― se detuvo y supe que ella había visto mi sueño pero ¿Cómo? Se levanto de un salto de la cama y camino de un lado a otro. Comencé a sentirme confundida abrumada y ¿miedo? ― Esto es imposible ¿Cómo rayos yo voy a saber lo que tu estas soñando? ― Grito mientras me miraba fijamente

― Me siento extraña ― dije mirándola ― quieres calmarte ― le dije ya cansada de verla caminando de un lado a otro, se detuvo y me miro ahora estaba un poco temerosa, al igual que Ana o eso decían sus ojos ― ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

― Tengo que decirte algo ― se detuvo pensando en las palabras que iba a decir ― te parecerá un poco raro pero es la verdad, te lo juro

― Ana, me estas asustando ― le dije impaciente y confundida de nuevo, no creía que lo que me dijera me sorprendiera demasiado. Después de todo conocía a los depredadores de los humanos

― Desde que estoy aquí me eh sentido extraña contigo ― dijo mirándome suplicante, no creía que fuera lo romántico ella pareció percibir mi pensamiento ― Dios, no, no es eso ― suspire sonoramente y ella rio. La puerta se abrió y Charlie entro mirándonos confundido

― Si ya están despiertas ¿por qué no van a la escuela? ― dijo mirándonos, él ya estaba con el uniforme de poli

― Las primeras hora las tenemos libre ― se apresuro a decir Ana y sonrió ― solo iremos a las de la tarde

― De acuerdo ― dijo Charlie y se despidió para irse al trabajo ― adiós, nos vemos en la noche

― Chao papá ― dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, él se fue y Ana se sentó a mi lado

― No es algo normal lo que te voy a decir, pero espero que me intentes comprender ― asentí sin saber que decirle ― cuando llegue después del viaje a California y te encontré en estado catatónico, tú estabas sufriendo sola y ese primer día te ayude. Sé que lo hice porque esa misma noche tu cuerpo libreo una parte de la tensión, pero la otra parte creció en un tiempo increíble y te fuiste sumergiendo en una turbación que hacía que tu mente se desconectara del dolor. Pero eso solo sucedía en las noches cuando dormías. Cuando me adoptaron Charlie y Renée y compraron esta cama, ese día sentí con más fuerza lo que ya había sentido levemente ― ella sacudió la cabeza y yo estaba tan entretenida en su relato que me caí de la cama, nos reímos un momento y ella siguió ― la cercanía a ti me volvió susceptible o algo parecido con respecto a ti, porque desde ese día tus pesadillas las sentía yo, tu dolor se me trasmitía y yo veía como te revocabas y apretabas tu cuerpo al punto de tener que soltarte las manos y tratar de relajarte ¿No te preguntaste porqué ya después de los primeros meses Charlie no venia al cuarto? Todas las noches me despertabas y llorabas aun dormida, yo te calmaba y tu tranquila te quedabas así hasta la mañana. ― me miro al detener su relato ― ayer en la noche cuando salimos del cine y tú te acercabas a los moteros… escuche la voz de él diciéndote que te alejaras de ellos ― abrí los ojos sorprendida e iba a decir algo pero Ana me interrumpió ― déjame terminar por favor, después me tildas de loca. Cuando entramos al bar y bebimos no lo volví a escuchar pero al ver a los policías escuche que decía ¡corre! Y le hicimos caso arrastrando a Jessica. Y ahora esto, tu soñando cosa eh… no importa, pero el sueño no era mío, yo te vi a ti… ― su voz se apago y se quedo mirando a la nada

― No te puedo tildar de loca, por que se que no lo estas, pero no creo que sea normal, además de que escuchaste ayer cuando Ed… ― me detuve al sentir el dolor en mi pecho ― él estaba hablando, yo creía que estaba loca o que estaba a punto de perderla, pero ya sé que si estás loca yo también lo estoy ― sonreí sin poder evitarlo

Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía de esta forma, era como si hubiera despertado del sopor en el que m había instalado por voluntad propia, me sentía feliz y eso era importante, porque como había dicho Charlie había que superarlo, pero yo n quería olvidar. Aunque no creo que vaya a olvidar tan fácilmente lo de… hasta pensar en eso me daba vergüenza

― Niña estar sonrojada ― dijo Ana señalándome, en ese momento vi el despertador y vi que tenia las 7:35 de la mañana

― Hace cuanto me quede… ― me detuve al no saber cómo me quede

― En tu mundo, Tu planeta, universo, galaxia, mundo de fantasía, como la de hace un… ― no la deje terminar

― Ya basta, haremos como que eso no paso ― sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, me las toque para sentir, era obvio que ya estaba bastante cambiada y eso solo en unos minutos, pero no todo era color de rosas

― ¿_Tú... no... me quieres?_

― _No _

Suspire y me tendí en la cama, esas eran las palabras que más daño me hicieron, ese día como es posible que yo amándolo como lo hago y partiéndome en dolor el no me amara, simple, era un estúpida humana. Sin ninguna gracia y nada parecido al la belleza de los vampiros, solo fui una distracción, una distracción, una distracción repetí una y otra vez en la cabeza hasta que Ana nuevamente me saco de mis pensamientos.

.

.

Íbamos de camino a casa después de haber trabajado y me sentía perdida pero Ana esta vez no hizo nada, con una mirada cuando la recogí en la cafetería me dejo claro que mi sufrimiento no sería molestado y se lo agradecí, pero yo no me sentía débil, solo me sentía correr la adrenalina que había corrido el día de cine, eran unas ganas incontrolables de hacer cosas malas de tirar por la borda las cosas que en un pasado me parecieron importantes, y parecía que a Dios le parecía bueno también, una gran sonrisa se asomo en mis labios

SE VENDEN TAL COMO ESTAN

― Esa sonrisa no trae nada nuevo si es por la razón que yo creo que es ― me reí ante el juego de palabras de Ana ― ¿queremos ser moteras? ― pregunto burlona al tiempo que se cubría la cabeza con una capucha y bajaba del auto. Me baje y la seguí, tocamos el timbre y nos abrió uno de los chicos, el más joven, el estudiante novato. Su pelo arenoso apenas me llegaba al hombro. No me acordaba de su nombre.

Él no tuvo problema alguno para recordar el nuestro.

― ¿Chicas Swan?

― ¿Cuánto quieres por una de las motos? ― pregunto Ana sonriendo al saber que nos reconoció, aunque no estaba segura de que ella no supiera el nombre, pero ella no era tan amigable en la escuela con los compañeros, podría decir que todos la odiaban o por lo menos todos lo que estaba cerca de mi menos Angela y Ben

― ¿Hablan en serio?

― Pues claro, por eso preguntamos ― dije mirándole

― No sirven

― creo que eso es algo deducible si las miramos ― dijo Ana sonriendo mas

― ¿Cuánto valen? ― pregunte impaciente y Ana sacudió la cabeza, el niño me miro y dijo

― Si de verdad quieres una, llévatela. Mi madre ha hecho que mi padre las saque a la calle para que las recojan con la basura.

— ¿Estás seguro? ― pregunto Ana

—Seguro, ¿quieres preguntarle a ella?

—No, te creo. ― le dije sabiendo que los adultos le dirían a Charlie

— ¿Quieres que las ayude? ― ofreció—. Pesan bastante.

—Gracias. De todas formas sólo necesito una. ― dije sonriendo aunque creo que solo salió una mueca

—Mejor si te llevas las dos —dijo el niño—. Quizá puedan aprovechar las piezas de la que no uses.

Nos siguió bajo el aguacero y nos ayudó a cargar las dos pesadas motos en la parte trasera del vehículo. Parecía deseoso de desprenderse de ellas, así que no discutí.

—De todas formas, ¿qué vas a hacer con ellas? —me preguntó—. No han funcionado en años.

—Eso me había parecido —repuse al tiempo que me encogía de hombros.

Tuvimos una pequeña conversación sobre donde debería dejar las motos para que las arreglaran y Ana y el niño me hicieron ver que no era algo factible llevarlas a Dowling al menos que gastara más de lo que tenía y aunque desearía ser mas espontanea mi madurez no me dejaba. Tuve una idea

— ¿Sabes qué? No hay problema. Conozco a alguien que reconstruye coches.

—Ah, vale. Eso es estupendo —sonrió aliviado el niño mientras Ana arqueaba una ceja

Se despidió con la mano sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios mientras yo me subía al coche y Ana hacia lo mismo. Era un chico agradable.

― Estoy muerta de curiosidad por saber quién es tu amigo, porque sinceramente no veo a alguien del instituto como mecánico ― se burlo Ana, sacudí la cabeza mientras aparcaba en casa de Charlie ― me pregunto ¿Qué diría Charlie al ver las motos?

― No lo sabrá, solo quiero que me explique cómo llegar a nuestro destino

― ¿Con que excusa? ― suspire ante la pregunta

― solo espera aquí mientras llamo a Charlie ¿de acuerdo?

― claro ― al ver al asentimiento de ella me baje y llame a Charlie, se preocupo un poco pero le dije que solo quería enseñarle a Ana el lugar y presentarle a Jacob y Billy. Acepto encantado y me explico cómo llegar. Salí de la casa y conduje hasta la Push, cuando ya faltaba poco hable con Ana

― Mi amigo se llama Jacob, y su padre Billy es amigo de Charlie desde que eran pequeños, Jake fue el que arreglo el motor de esto ― golpee el volante y la mire a los ojos, ella sonrió y señalo al frente fruncí el ceño antes de voltear a ver la carretera, después de todo ella fue la que me enseño a no prestar atención a la carretera cuando yo le enseñaba a conducir.

Ya estábamos llegando a la casa cuando la pregunta de Ana me llamo la atención

― ¿Billy no le dirá a Charlie?

― No lo sé, pero ya veremos

Vi como Jake sacaba la cabeza por una ventana y sonreía, Ana frunció el ceño y yo rodé los ojos al bajarme, ella hizo lo mismo, me encontré con Jacob a mitad de camino. Venía con el cabello suelto y era hermoso como una capa de satén negro, le sonreí y cuando llego a solo unos pasos incline la cabeza hacia atrás y vi su tamaño, estaba enorme y su cuerpo era más maduro…

― Hola Jake, has vuelto a crecer ― le acusé asombrada

― Uno noventa ― dijo con gran satisfacción, su voz era más ronca

― Es que no vas a para nunca ― le recrimine sonriendo ― te has puesto enorme

El se rio con una fuerte carcajada y vi que él era capaz de hacerme sonreír al igual que Ana, pero con Jake era un tanto diferente. En ese momento me acorde de ella, que estaba detrás de mí, me gire y la vi con una ceja alzada con las manos en la cadera y golpeando el suelo con el pie derecho. Reí a carcajadas y ella frunció el ceño

― Perdón ― dije halándole el brazo y poniéndola a mi lado los presente ― Jake, ella es Ana, mi nueva hermana, creo que Charlie ya hablo de eso; Ana este es Jake

― Si ya a mi me contaste de él ― le extendió la mano a Jake sonriendo quien sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos ― es un gusto

― Igualmente ― dijo Jake ― ¿quieren pasar? ― pregunto mirándonos intercaladamente

― Claro ― dije y los tres nos encaminamos a la casa de Billy

― Oh, y si sabía de Ana, Billy me conto que no encontraron la familia ― miro a Ana ― Lo siento si te incomode

― No, tranquilo que no estás diciendo algo que no sea verdad ― dijo ella mostrándome una sonrisa

― Bueno y que hacen visitando a los pobres ― se burlo Jacob mirándome, sacudí la cabeza

― yo también espero la respuesta ― dijo Ana riéndose y Jacob la miro raro

― Hola papá ― dijo Jacob saludando a Billy mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta ― Mira quienes se pasaron por aquí

Billy estaba en la pequeña sala de estar cuadrada, con un libro en sus manos. Lo dejó en su regazo e impulsó su silla de ruedas hacia nosotros cuando me vio.

— ¡Vaya, pero esto qué es! Cuánto me alegro de verte, Bella. Oh por fin conozco a la nueva hija de Charlie ― nos saludo con un apretón de manos

― Y yo me alegro de conocer al amigo de Charlie ― le aseguro Ana, ella cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy amigable y ganarse a las personas solo con una sonrisa, vi como Billy quedo encantado

— ¿Qué las trae por aquí? ¿Todo va bien con Charlie?

—Sí, fenomenal. Sólo quería saludar a Jacob, hacía mucho que no le veía y presentar a Ana ya que Charlie no lo ha hecho.

Los ojos de Jacob relumbraron al oír mis palabras. Sonreía tanto que parecía que terminaría rompiéndose las mejillas con el esfuerzo.

— ¿Podrán quedarse a cenar? ― Billy parecía emocionado por vernos ahí y eso me hizo recordar a… él, pero no debía hacerlo ese día era para no importarme nada

—No, he de hacer la cena para Charlie, ya sabes.

—Puedo llamarle —sugirió Billy—. Él siempre está invitado.

Sonreí para esconder mi incomodidad, no sabía cómo salir de esta y Ana no ayudaba mucho, solo sonreía a Billy y cuando este me miraba a mi ella se mordía la boca para no reír

—No es que no nos vayamos a volver a ver. Te prometo que estaré pronto de vuelta, tanto que terminarás harto de mí —Billy rió entre dientes en respuesta y Ana solo sostuvo las manos en su boca

—Vale, quizás la próxima vez.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? —me preguntó Jacob.

—Lo que quieras. ¿Qué hacías antes de que te interrumpiera? —me sorprendió sentirme tan cómoda allí. Era un lugar cercano, aunque de una forma distante. No había recuerdos dolorosos del pasado reciente.

Jacob dudó.

—Me dirigía justo ahora a trabajar en mi coche, pero podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa...

— ¡No, eso es perfecto! —Le interrumpí y Ana estornudo para que no se notara la risa—. Me encantaría ver tu coche.

—De acuerdo —contestó él, aunque no muy convencido —. Está allí fuera, atrás, en el garaje.

_Mucho mejor, _dije para mis adentros. Saludé a Billy con la mano y hale a Ana con la otra mientras ella se despedía con la mano libre de Billy que sonrió extrañado

― Te veo luego

Caminamos Jacob guiándonos y yo halando a Ana, cuando llegamos al garaje Ana no lo soporto mas y soltó la carcajada, a mi me pareció chistoso cuando se fue a sentar en el capo de un auto y se cayó por estar riéndose, eso dio para más risas y los tres terminamos tirados en el suelo agarrándonos la panza que nos dolía de tanto reírnos. Cuando ya nos calmamos vi la marca del auto

— ¿Qué clase de Volkswagen es éste? —pregunté y no era que supiera mucho pero eso me pareció obvio

—Es un viejo Golf de 1986, un clásico.

— ¿Y cómo van los arreglos?

—Está casi terminado —dijo él alegremente, y luego su voz descendió a un tono más bajo—. Mi padre mantuvo su promesa de la primavera pasada.

—Ah —contesté y Ana golpeo el capo con fuerza, pero sin hacerse daño, nos llamo la atención y dijo con una sonrisa

― parece que este dinosaurio es igual de resistente que la cosa que está a la entrada ― dijo ella señalando al frente, fruncí el ceño y Jacob se rio al igual que Ana

—Jacob, ¿sabes algo de motos? —le pregunté y mire a Ana que estaba seria

Se encogió de hombros.

—Algo. Mi amigo Embry tiene una porquería de moto; a veces trabajamos juntos en ella. ¿Por qué?

—Bien... —fruncí los labios mientras lo consideraba. No estaba segura de que mantuviera el pico cerrado, pero lo cierto es que tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones—. Hace poco adquirí un par de motos, y no están en muy buenas condiciones. Me preguntaba si serías capaz de ponerlas en marcha.

—Guay —pareció sentirse realmente halagado por el reto. Su rostro resplandecía—. Les echaré una ojeada.

Levanté un dedo, avisándole.

—La cosa es —le expliqué— que a Charlie no le gustan las motos. Francamente, le dará un ataque si se entera de esto. Así que no se lo puedes decir a Billy.

― O nos mandaran a un internado militar ― dijo Ana sonriéndome, la fulmine con la mirada

—De acuerdo, vale —sonrió Jacob—. Me hago cargo y no diré nada, no quiero que se vuelvan unas dictadoras

—Te pagaré —continué ignorando lo dicho por esos dos

Eso le ofendió.

—No. Quiero ayudarte. No admitiré que me pagues.

—Bien... ¿y qué tal si hacemos un trato? —iba improvisando sobre la marcha, y Ana seguía sonriendo, creo que en cualquier momento soltara algo; aunque me parecía razonable —. Yo solamente necesito una moto, y también me hará falta recibir lecciones. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? Podría darte la otra moto a cambio de que me enseñes.

—Ge-nial —dividió la palabra en dos sílabas, pero miro a Ana ― y para Ana, no era la segunda que…

― Por mí no te preocupes que desde que recuerdo eh estado compartiendo todo con ella así que si tú harás el trabajo sucio, debes de tener alguna recompensa, yo usare la de Isa

― ¿Isa? ― pregunto Jacob confundido

― Mi nombre completo es Anabella y recuerdo que me gustaba Bella, pero al llegar a la casa de Charlie él llamaba a su hija y yo respondía también, por eso después de una pequeña discusión quedamos en que yo soy Ana y ella Isa, o por lo menos en casa e inclusive Renée y Phil

― Oh, ya veo, entonces Isa ¿Cuándo comenzamos? ― dijo un poco burlón, entrecerré los ojos y él y ella alzó las manos a modo de redención, pero recordé dos cosas

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ― pregunte y el pareció triste

― tengo 16, te perdiste mi cumpleaños

― Que mala amiga ― Dijo Ana sonriendo, es que no se cansaba la muy…

― ¿Cuándo comenzamos? ― volvió a decir Jacob, me mordí el labio y Ana rio, él nos miro y alzo una ceja

― Las tengo en mi coche ― murmure avergonzada

― Genial ― parecía sincero y Ana abrió los ojos como platos y se acerco a él

― Me agrada tu entusiasmo ― dijo Chocando los puños

― ¿Las verá Billy si las traemos aquí? ― pregunte a los dos niños

― seremos astutos ― dijo Jacob saliendo del garaje y guiándonos al coche. Con cuidado llegamos al coche y vimos Ana y yo como Jacob las bajaba, como si no pesaran nada viendo que para nosotras fue un reto

― Creo que Jake es alguien manipulable ― me dijo Ana en voz baja mientras Jake admiraba las motos

― Esta tal vez llegue a valer algo cuando acabe con ella ― dijo Jacob sacándome de la conversa que recién comenzaba

― Entonces esa es para ti

― estás segura ― dijo mirándome

― Claro

― Esta otra costara un poco mas, deberemos ahorrar… ― lo corte

― Tu no harás nada, la de la idea fui yo y si no cobraras la mano yo comprare lo que se necesite ― dije firme, ahí sí que no dijeran nada

― No lo sé…

― No te preocupes que nosotras tenemos el dinero para eso ― dijo Ana, pero ella no tenía nada que ver

― Tú tampoco, yo tengo los ahorros de la universidad ― _a la porra la universidad _pensé. Jacob asintió y Ana sonrió de lado.

Mientras llevábamos las motos al garaje pensé en que Jacob era un adolescente manipulable como había dicho Ana, pero él era un regalo de los dioses por aceptar engañar a nuestros respectivos padres.

.

.

― ¿Quil y Embry? ― pregunto Ana al escuchar los nombres de los amigos de Jacob. Llevábamos ya un tiempo considerable en el garaje y estaba tranquila al saber que Billy por la silla de ruedas no podrá entrar ― son nombres bastantes raros ― Jake rio entre dientes

― Quil es el nombre de una prenda usada y creo que Embry consiguió su nombre de una estrella de un culebrón. Pero no se les puede decir nada. Se lo toman mal si mencionas el tema, ¡y se te echan encima después!

― Buenos amigos entonces ― arquee una ceja ante el comentario de Ana

― No, si que lo son, solo que no te metas con sus nombres

En ese momento, se escuchó una llamada en la distancia.

— ¿Jacob? —gritó una voz.

— ¿Ése es Billy? —pregunto Ana

—No —Jacob dejó caer la cabeza y pareció sonrojarse bajo su piel morena —Mienta al diablo —masculló—, y el diablo aparecerá.

— ¿Jake? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz se oyó más cerca y Ana se acomodo en el capo del auto para ver al nuevo integrante

— ¡Sí! —Jacob devolvió el grito y luego suspiró.

Esperamos durante un breve lapso de tiempo hasta que dos chicos altos de piel oscura dieron la vuelta a la esquina y llegaron al cobertizo.

Uno era enjuto y casi tan alto como Jacob. El pelo negro le llegaba hasta la barbilla y tenía la raya en medio. Un mechón le caía suelto a un lado de la cara y el otro lo llevaba remetido detrás de la oreja. El más bajo también era más corpulento.

Su camiseta blanca se ceñía a su pecho bien desarrollado y desde luego se le notaba lo feliz que eso le hacía. Llevaba el pelo corto, a la moda.

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe en cuanto vieron a Ana. El chico delgado deslizó la mirada rápidamente de Jacob a mí y después nuevamente a Ana, y el más musculoso no dejó de observarla y luego a mí de ultimo Jacob y otra vez a mí mientras una sonrisa se extendía lentamente por su rostro.

—Hola, chicos —Jacob los saludó con pocas ganas.

—Hola, Jake —contestó el más bajo, sin apartar la vista de mí. Tuve quecorresponderle con otra sonrisa, a pesar de su mueca picara. Cuando lo hice, meguiñó el ojo y miro a Ana quien sonreí picara, él se acerco a ella—. Hola a todos

—Quil, Embry, os presento a mis amiga, Bella´s.

Todavía no sabía quién era quién, pero Quil y Embry intercambiaron una mirada intencionada entre los dos al escuchar nuestros nombres, Ana entrecerró el cejo a Jacob y yo Alce una ceja ante nuestra presentación.

—Las hija de Charlie, ¿no? — preguntó el chico musculoso a Ana al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

—Cierto —le confirmé, al ver estrechándose las manos.

—Yo soy Quil Ateara — anunció presuntuosamente, antes de soltar la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Quil. ― dijo Ana sonriendo aun

—Hola, Bella. Soy Embry, Embry Call, aunque imagino que ya lo suponías — Embry sonrió con timidez y nos saludó con una mano, que introdujo rápidamente en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Yo asentí.

—Encantada de conocerte, también. ― dijo Ana al tiempo que miraba a Jacob ― y tu vuelve a decir Bella´s y te cortare algo ― sonreí ante las palabras que usualmente usa en contra de los chicos del instituto

—Y bien, ¿qué estáis haciendo, chicos? —preguntó Quil, tratando en vano de ocultar la risa ante las palabras de Ana sin dejar de mirarme.

—Las chicas y yo vamos a reparar estas motos —la explicación de Jacob era poco exacta, pero motos parecía ser una palabra mágica. Ambos se acercaron para examinar el trabajo de Jacob, asaltándole con multitud de preguntas. La mayor parte de las palabras que usaron eran incomprensibles para mí, y supuse que había tener el cromosoma Y para entender realmente todo aquel entusiasmo ya que Ana se rio son disimulo.

Estaban todavía inmersos en aquella charla sobre componentes y piezas cuando decidí que necesitaba regresar a casa antes de que Charlie apareciera por allí. Con la mano le señale a Ana que ya era hora de marcharnos, ella asintió y me deslicé fuera del Golf.

Jacob me lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Las estamos aburriendo, ¿no?

—Qué va —no era una mentira. Estaba disfrutando —. Lo que pasa es que tengo que hacerles la cena a Charlie y Ana.

― Si, ella tiene que hacerle la cena a Charlie y a mí, al menos que quieran comer pizza ― dijo Ana

—Oh... Bien, terminaré de desmontar las piezas esta noche y averiguaré qué más necesito para poder reconstruirlas. ¿Cuándo volveremos a trabajar en ellas de nuevo?

— ¿Podemos volver mañana? —Pregunto Ana sonriendo y yo le pregunte con la mirada ― Solo quiero que sea rápido, necesito mas movimiento en mi vida o me volveré loca

Quil le dio un codazo a Embry e intercambiaron muecas.

Jacob sonrió encantado.

— ¡Eso es genial!

—Podemos ir a comprar los componentes si haces una lista —sugerí.

El rostro de Jacob mostró una ligera decepción.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de que te vaya a dejar pagarlo todo.

― Yo tampoco ― dijo Ana

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nada de nada. Yo pondré los fondos para esto. Tú sólo tienes que aportar el trabajo sucio y Ana… observar ― vi como Ana me sacaba la lengua

― tú eres la que me tienes mal acostumbrada ― dijo y los chicos rieron yo me uní a las risas ― ahora si chicos, nos vemos pronto, ya que estaremos bajando por aquí, adiós

Nos despedimos de los chicos y al ir saliendo escuchamos a los chicos molestar y a Jake amenazándole pero dijeron que él debía compartir, cosa que nos hizo reír fuertemente mientras íbamos de camino al carro.

Cuando Charlie llego y nos vio comiendo se sentó y le puse su plato, le contamos como estuvo la tarde y nos sonrió contento al saber que Ana había conocido a Billy y Jake. Terminamos de comer y fuimos a la sala a ver tv, cuando Charlie dijo que era tarde nos fuimos a acostar, primero fue Ana a cambiarse el pijama, cuando las dos estuvimos en el cuarto ella se levanto de la cama y me entrego un cepillo al momento que se sentaba en la banca que estaba frente al espejo. Le cepille el cabello rubio natural que le caía en lindas ondas gracias al cepillo

― Es tu turno ― dijo levantándose de la banca y sentándome a mí, ya sentada sentí como ella alisaba mi cabello; la verdad era que ella parecía más una niña con respecto a su forma de ser pero cuando se trataba de mi era una madre.

El día que trajeron el espejo yo estaba aun aturdida pero cuando vi como tenia las ojeras cuando me levantaba casi grite de lo feo que se veía, pero Ana me dijo que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no me miraba en el espejo y por eso ella se tomaba el trabajo de cubrir lo que yo me hacia aunque fuera inconsciente, ella me vestía, me arreglaba, me peinaba, y alguna que otra vez se metió en el baño para que me espabilara, eran momentos bochornosos para mí y ella lo sabía. Ahora que la veía por medio del espejo como mordía su labio y sonreí al peinarme me di cuenta que gracias a ella no soy una total zombi.

― ¡Listo! Quedaste hermosa ― dijo con alegría mientras acariciaba el cabello y me miraba por el espejo

― tienes razón eres hermosa ― Dije poniéndome de pie

― ¿Qué?

― No me había dado cuenta de que eres hermosa ― le dije, ya estando las dos a la mismas altura desde el espejo ella sonrió

― Ya sé que lo soy, pero tú no has notado que tu también ― la mire sin comprender y ella señalo al espejo ― nos dimos cuenta de que escuchamos las voces de él en nuestras cabezas, tu sueños yo los veo y además de eso lo más obvio es que somos idénticas ― la mire confundida por sus palabras, ella y yo no éramos idénticas, ella estaba siempre feliz y yo no salía de un pozo ― Todo es apariencia Isa, ya te dije que siento tus estados de ánimo y los sobrellevo como mejor puedo pero siento tu tristeza y me hace triste. No, no llores ― no me había dado cuenta de que salieron lagrimas ―no te digo esto para que llores, solo para que entiendas que si lo somos mírate en el espejo y mírame a mí a tu lado ― le hice caso y lo que vi me asombro teníamos el mismos rostro, todo era casi una copia ― lo único que nos diferencia son nuestros ojos y cabellos que los míos son color miel y los tuyos son cafés ― asentí dándole la razón, nuestros ojos eran del color de nuestro cabello ― y por el cuerpo, basta decirte que toda tu ropa me quedaba igual que a ti, en los primeros días recuerda que no tenia ropa y tu muy amable me prestaste, luego compre y te regale y te obligue a vestirte como yo quería aunque no te diste cuenta

― Si me di cuenta pero no quise prestarle atención, igual tú te vestías bien y hacías lo mismo conmigo ― me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

― Bueno, ya que sabes que eres igual de hermosa que yo vamos a dormir ― me halo del brazo y nos dormimos enseguida

**Ana POV**

Este día seria un tanto extraño si no fuera por las ocurrencias de Isa con lo de las motos, la verdad no entendía del todo la reacción, pero me sentía feliz de verla feliz. Su amigo Jacob y los amigos de este eran peculiares, la verdad eran niños con cuerpos y habilidades de hombres, pero qué más da, en este momento íbamos de camino a buscar las piezas y Jacob e Isa iban cotorreando sobre las edades de ellos, por el momento Jake iba ganando en edad.

Terminamos las compras e íbamos de regreso a la Push cuando Jake se dio cuenta de mi silencio

― Ana, hoy has estado inusualmente callada según me ha contado Bella ― dijo mirándome, íbamos conmigo al volante Isa en el medio y Jake en la puerta

― es que no tengo nada de qué hablar

― Pero que me dices de tu escuela

― Todos ahí me odian, bueno todos los estudiantes ― dije al saber que todos los profesores eran felices conmigo y con Isa ― Los profesores nos aman a Isa y a mí

― Jajaja, me pregunto porque te odiaran ― se burlo Jake

― Solo es que es demasiado sincera con sus pensamientos ― dijo Isa sonriendo cuando la vi, mire de nuevo la carretera

― Solo soy sincera y si no te gusta pues no me hagas hablar ― dije

― así se habla ― me alabo Jacob

― Ustedes dos son malos ― dijo Isa riendo

Me había dado cuenta de que Jake acepto lo de las motos por cierto querer que sentía hacia Isa, yo no había dicho nada pero era más que obvio, menos para ella que seguía enamorada de él. Suspire al llegar a la Push y detener el auto. Entramos al garaje y vi como Jake de verdad era habilidoso, nos enfrascamos en una disputa sobre los deportes y carros y motos y cualquier cosa pero Isa siempre se reía y eso era lo bueno, él sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien y yo percibía su mejoría a su lado. A veces algo me decía que eso no estaba bien pero qué más da si ella está bien Charlie y Renée no sufren. Escuchamos el grito de Charlie y saltamos a ayudar a Jake, pero él dijo que lo dejáramos que l volvería después e Isa le dijo que no, pero él se encogió de hombros y escuchamos el grito de Charlie

― Corre ― dijo Isa y salimos caminando en medio de la oscuridad, yo iba a delante pero cuando Jake apago el ultimo farol quede ciega y él nos cogió a ambas de las manos íbamos riendo por el sendero hasta que el equilibrio de Isa hizo presencia.

Yo me detuve al sentir que ella tropezaba demasiado y cuando Jake quedo cerca ella tuvo que tropezar con algo haciendo que Jake me empujara y al yo tenerlo de la mano él venir encima mío e Isa arriba de Jake, pero de alguna forma no caímos así, sino Jake y yo en el suelo y ella encima de los dos, me gano la inmadurez y con un grito de guerra me la quite de encima y la tire al piso riéndome, Jake reacciono y me dijo que era trampa, y la saco de mis brazos pero Isa y yo nos volvimos a él y lo revolcamos, mientras lo revolcábamos nos reíamos como posesos, él se recupero y nos revolcó, un rato mas hasta que el nuevo grito de Charlie nos alarmo que estábamos demorándonos demasiado.

Nos sacudimos lo que mejor pudimos y los tres agarrados de la mano salimos de la oscuridad. Charlie nos esperaba de pie en el pequeño porche trasero y Billy estaba detrás, sentado en el umbral.

― Hola, papá ― dijimos los tres a la vez y eso nos hizo romper a reír otra vez, pero esta vez más fuerte, porque caímos al suelo agarrándonos las tripas. Charlie y Billy nos veían con los ojos como platos, pero estábamos demasiado risueños para comprender lo que decían, después de unos minutos, nos regañaron por estar sucios, pero se notaba la felicidad en sus rostros, al legar a la casa de Billy había más personas y todos se quedaron a comer la receta secreta. Todos me miraban sonriendo, menos Leah, que estaba ocupada en el teléfono, pero no era incomodo, más bien un alago, como si fuera una celebridad

La lluvia acabo con la gran reunión que se estaba dando en el patio de Billy. Pero prometieron volver a hacerlo. Ya de camino vi como Charlie estaba más feliz por Isa y note como Isa se daba cuenta de la satisfacción de Charlie por vernos en salsa de otra casa.

Llegamos a casa y fuimos a dormir, vi como Isa miraba el correo en mi laptop, no le preste atención hasta que escribía un correo, ya yo estaba acostada en la cama y me gire a verla en el escritorio

― Mándale mis saludos a Renée ― dije pero ella ya se levantaba de la silla

― Ya se los mande ― me dijo mientras se recostaba en mis piernas, acaricie su cabello ― también te mando en lo que me escribió y reclama que cuando harás uno tu

― Cuando quiera, pero por el momento dime que te tiene tan mal

― Es que soy una mala hija ― dijo ahogada

― ¿y por qué dices eso?

― No me acuerdo de lo que le envié en el correo pasado a mi madre, por eso soy mala hija

― Y le contaste lo que has hecho hoy

― Sí, pero es que…

― Nada ya te estás mejorando, no importa, ella entenderá, tranquila ― sentí que se tenso

― es que yo no quiero olvidar ― confeso y eso la verdad era nuevo

― ¿Que no quieres olvidar?

― A él, no le quiero olvidar a él ― suspire seria una noche larga

.

Al día siguiente todo fue de colores, la verdad a Bella le hizo bien contarme lo de Edward, pero me sentí mortificada, por ella y a la vez insegura, disgustada, temerosa, y eso no era por mí, era ella que hacía que me sintiera así. En la escuela, ella decido que nos sentaríamos con su grupo, la verdad prefería l mesa de los Cullen, pero ella no así que ¿Qué más?

La conversación fue interesante o por lo menos la de Angela sobre los osos grandes, yo le tenía un amor a todo animal que fuera más grande que yo y a Isa la sacaba de quicio cuando le decía que quería una como mascota.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Isa hablar y eso me dio risa, ella hablaba demasiado, cuando estaba conmigo y Jake. Angela dijo que nada había cambiado desde que ella llego y aunque Isa asintió sentí su dolor y la abrace por los hombros.

.

Isa me dejo en casa y me dijo que volvería después que tenía que hacer algo, no le pregunte, pero cuando llego me sonrió de forma extraña, con exasperación la quite del volante y maneje hasta la Push.

Jake, salió a saludarnos y nos llevo al taller

—Hola, Jacob —saludamos con la mano a Billy, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

—Vamos a ponernos a trabajar —dijo Jacob con una voz baja pero entusiasta.

Reímos al saber lo que hacíamos.

—Pero ¿de verdad no estás harto de mí ya? —le pregunto Isa Seguramente estaría empezando a preguntarse cuán desesperadas estábamos por conseguir compañía.

—Qué va. Todavía no.

—Por favor, hazme saber cuándo empiezo a ponerte de los nervios. No quiero ser una pesada. ― dijo Isa

—Vale —se rió, y sonó como un gorgoteo —. Aunque, bueno, yo no me preocuparía por eso.

Cuando llegamos al garaje, me quedé de una pieza al encontrarme la motocicleta roja en pie, con aspecto de moto real, más que de una pila de hierros retorcidos.

—Jake, ere… sorprendente —jadeé.

Rompió a reír de nuevo e Isa me dio la razón

—Me obsesiono cuando tengo cualquier proyecto entre manos —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque lo habría alargado un poco más si tuviera algo de cerebro.

— ¿Por qué?

Miró hacia el suelo, parándose tanto rato que me pregunté si habría escuchado mi pregunta. Finalmente, nos miro, pero ese tema no era conmigo

—Bella, ¿qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que no podía arreglar las motos?

Yo tampoco respondí con rapidez, y él levantó la mirada para comprobar mi expresión.

—Te hubiera respondido que... tampoco era para tanto, que seguro que seríamos capaces de encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo. Y si realmente nos hubiéramos sentido desesperados, incluso podríamos haber hecho alguna de las tareas del colegio.

Jacob sonrió y sus hombros se relajaron pero yo bufé. Se sentó al lado de la moto y tomó una llave inglesa mirándome divertido.

― Parece que a Ana no le gusta EL colegio ― dijo Burlón, le lance una tuerca y se rio más haciéndonos reír a ambas

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que seguiréis viniendo cuando haya terminado?

— ¿A eso es a lo que te referías? —Sacudió Isa la cabeza—. Y yo que suponía que me estaba aprovechando de tus pocas reconocidas habilidades mecánicas. Estaremos aquí tanto tiempo como nos dejes seguir viniendo.

— ¿Esperando a encontrarte con Quil de nuevo? —bromeó Jacob y no pude evitar reírme, que sutil salió el niño

—Me has pillado.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿De verdad que te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo? —nos preguntó, maravillado.

—Mucho. Muchísimo. Y te lo demostraré. Mañana tenemos trabajo, pero el miércoles haremos algo que no tenga que ver con la mecánica. ― dijo Isa

— ¿Como qué?

—No tengo ni idea. Podemos ir a mi casa, así no tendrás la tentación de continuar con tu obsesión. Puedes traerte los deberes del instituto, ya que debes de estar retrasándote, igual que nosotras.

—Lo de hacer las tareas es una buena idea —hizo una mueca y me pregunté cuántas cosas estaba dejando sin hacer por estar dejándose corromper.

—Sí —asentí—. Tenemos que empezar a comportarnos de una forma responsable, o Billy y Charlie no se lo van a tomar tan bien como hasta ahora

— ¿Tareas una vez a la semana? —propuso.

—Mejor que sean dos —sugerí al pensar en la pila de trabajos que acababan de ponerme ese mismo día Isa asintió.

Suspiró pesadamente. Apartó su caja de herramientas y tomó una bolsa de papel de supermercado de dónde sacó dos latas de soda. Abrió dos y nos las pasó.

Luego abrió la tercera y la elevó ceremoniosamente.

—De aquí a la responsabilidad —brindó—. Dos veces por semana.

—Y a la imprudencia todos los días que queden —añadí yo con énfasis.

Sonrió e hicimos chocar las latas.

.

Los días pasaban y seguíamos con la rutina de ir a la casa de Jake, en una de esas, yo me fui a dar un paseo por la playa y me encontré con los dos amigos de Jake, ellos eran encantadores, y graciosos, me contaron muchas cosas entre ellos unas leyendas que me llamaron la atención, solo por ser el nombre de la familia de él sabía que eran extraños pero vampiros era demasiado. Me contaron varias y me hicieron jurar que no se las contaría a nadie.

Isa estaba limpiando el baño y yo la cocina cuando el teléfono sonó, ella corrió sin caerse por lo que la felicite, se burlo de mí y contesto

― ¿Diga? ― contesto casi sin aliento

― Hola, Jake ― ese nombre me llamo la atención y termine de limpiar la cocina

― ¿Están terminadas? ―pregunto mirándome y yo me alegre

—Jacob eres, sin ningún género de duda, la persona de mayor talento y más maravillosa que conozco. Te concedo diez años sólo por esto.

Me reí al ver que seguían con lo de la edad.

― Y yo pronto lo conseguiré ― dijo al tiempo que cortaba y guardaba las cosas del baño y sacaba las chaquetas y las ponía sobre mi cabeza halándome hasta el carro

—Vas a ver a Jake —dijo Charlie al vernos pasar a toda velocidad. En realidad, no me lo estaba preguntando.

—Sí —repliqué mientras saltaba al interior del coche.

—Luego, me iré a la comisaría — gritó Charlie cuando ya estaba dentro.

— ¡Vale! —grito de vuelta Isa, girando la llave de contacto.

Charlie añadió algo más, pero el rugido del motor impidió que escuchara con claridad. Me sonó a algo así como: « ¿Dónde está el fuego?».

Aparco el coche en un costado de la casa de los Black, cerca de los árboles, para que resultara más fácil sacar las motos a hurtadillas. Una mancha de colores captó mi atención nada más echar pie a tierra al igual que a Isa; eran las dos relucientes motos —una roja y otra negra— escondidas debajo de una pícea, lo que las hacía invisibles desde la casa. Jacob se había preparado bien.

Le había puesto un pequeño lazo azul a cada uno de los manillares. Esto me hizo reír mucho y aún seguía riéndome cuando Jacob salió de la casa.

— ¿Preparadas? —preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos chispeantes.

Miré por encima de su hombro y no vi ni rastro de Billy.

—De acuerdo —contesté, pero ya no estaba tan entusiasmada como antes; estaba intentando imaginarme a mí misma montada de verdad encima de la moto.

Jacob las metió con facilidad en la parte posterior del coche, y las tumbó de lado de modo que no se vieran.

—Vámonos — animó, con la voz algo más aguda de lo habitual por la excitación—. Conozco un sitio perfecto; nadie nos verá allí.

Salimos fuera de la ciudad y condujimos en dirección sur. La carretera polvorienta salía y entraba del bosque y algunas veces sólo veíamos árboles. Y de repente, surgió una espectacular panorámica del océano Pacífico que llegaba hasta el horizonte, de color gris oscuro bajo las nubes. Estábamos por encima de la playa, sobre los acantilados que bordeaban la costa y la vista parecía perderse hacia el infinito.

Iba entretenida hablando con Jake sobre las motos cuando el grito de Isa no hizo mirarla salir del coche

— ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Jacob a su vez, alarmado.

— ¡Ese chico... acaba de saltar por el borde del acantilado! ¿Por qué no se lo han impedido? ¡Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia! —abrí mi puerta de un golpe y salté fuera al escuchar lo dicho por Isa, Jake rio y yo lo mire mal

—Sólo están haciendo salto de acantilado, chicas. Es un pasatiempo. Ya sabes, La Push no tiene centro comercial —aunque bromeaba, había una extraña entonación irritada en su voz.

— ¿Salto de acantilado? —repetí, atónita. Sin podérmelo creer todavía, vi que otra figura se subía al borde, hacía una pausa, y entonces saltaba al espacio vacío de forma airosa. Cayó durante lo que me pareció una eternidad y al final se introdujo con suavidad entre las oscuras olas grises de allá abajo.

— ¡Guau! ¡Con lo alto que está...! —dijo Isa aún mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a los dos saltadores que quedaban —. Deben de ser lo menos treinta metros.

—Bueno, vale, la mayoría saltamos de más abajo, desde esa roca que sobresale del acantilado a mitad de camino entre donde están ellos y el mar —señaló un punto a través de su ventanilla que desde luego parecía una altura mucho más razonable —. Esos chicos están mal de la cabeza. Probablemente lo único que pretenden demostrar es lo duros que son. Lo que quiero decir es que hoy hace mucho frío y el agua no debe de ser ninguna delicia —hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si la proeza le disgustara personalmente. Me sorprendió un poco. Jamás hubiera pensado que habría algo que le enfadara.

— ¿Tú también has saltado desde el acantilado? —no se me había escapado ese «nosotros».

—Claro, claro —se encogió de hombros y mostró una amplia sonrisa —. Es divertido. Da un poco de miedo y algo de agobio.

Volví a fijar la mirada en los acantilados, mientras la tercera figura se acercaba al borde. Nunca había sido testigo de algo tan temerario en mi vida. Se me abrieron los ojos de admiración, y sonreí.

—Jake, tienes que llevarme a hacer salto de acantilado.

Volví el rostro hacia Isa, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de clara desaprobación.

—Bella, te recuerdo que has estado a punto de llamar una ambulancia para Sam

—señaló Jake. Me sorprendió que hubiera reconocido quién era a esa distancia.

—Quiero intentarlo —insistía y salió de nuevo del coche.

Jacob le agarró de la muñeca.

—Pero no hoy, ¿vale? ¿No podríamos esperar por lo menos a un día más cálido?

—Vale, de acuerdo —asentí, ya que estaba de acuerdo en eso. Al abrir la puerta, la brisa helada me estaba poniendo la carne de gallina —. Pero quiero ir pronto.

—Pronto —puso los ojos en blanco—. Algunas veces te comportas de una manera muy rara, Ana. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Suspiré.

—Sí.

—No saltaremos desde lo más alto.

Miré fascinada la forma en que el tercer chico tomaba carrerilla y se alzaba en el aire a más distancia que los otros dos. Giró sobre sí mismo y dio una voltereta lateral mientras caía, como si estuviera haciendo paracaidismo acrobático. Parecía disfrutar de una libertad absoluta, irreflexiva y completamente irresponsable.

—Vale —acordamos Isa y yo—. Al menos, no la primera vez.

Ahora fue Jacob el que suspiró.

— ¿Vamos a probar ahora las motos o no? —inquirió.

Manejando de camino a la pista de carreras como le había apodado Isa, Jake nos conto lo de los protectores y esas cosas, se enfado con algo y terminamos en silencio, cuando ya llegamos él bajo las motos, acerco la roja al lado de Isa

—Feliz cumpleaños tardío. ¿Te sientes preparada?

—Eso creo —de repente la moto me intimidaba y me asustaba, bueno técnicamente no era a mi pero eso era lo que sentía.

—Nos lo tomaremos con calma —prometió. Apoyé la moto con cuidado contra el guardabarros del coche, mientras él iba a recoger la suya.

—Jake... —dudé al hablarle, mientras él caminaba tranquilamente bordeando el coche.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? Me refiero a lo de Sam... ¿Hay algo más? —observé su rostro. Hizo una mueca, pero no parecía enfadado. Miró hacia el suelo y frotó su zapato contra la rueda delantera de su moto una y otra vez, como si se estuviera tomando tiempo para algo. Suspiró.

—Es sólo... el modo en que me tratan. Me enferma —ahora las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras para salir —. Ya sabes, se supone que el consejo se compone de iguales, pero si hubiera un líder, ése tendría que ser mi padre. Nunca he conseguido averiguar por qué la gente lo trata de la manera en que lo hace ni tampoco por qué su opinión es la que más cuenta. Creo que tiene algo que ver con su padre y su abuelo. Mi bisabuelo, Ephraim Black, fue algo así como el último jefe que tuvimos, y si aún escuchan a Billy, quizás se deba a eso. Pero yo soy como otro cualquiera. Nadie me trata de forma especial..., al menos hasta ahora.

Esto me pilló con la guardia baja, que carajos pasaba, vi a Jake y a Isa que estaba igual que yo.

— ¿Sam te trata de forma especial? — Pregunte perpleja

—Algo así —asintió, mirándome con ojos preocupados —. Me mira como si estuviese esperando algo..., como si algún día yo fuera a unirme a su estúpida banda. Me presta más atención que a los otros chicos. Le odio.

—Tú no tienes que unirte a nada —la voz de Isa sonó enfadada. Este asunto le estaba molestando de verdad y me enfureció también —. ¿Quiénes se creen que son esos «protectores»?

—Eso es —su pie continuó golpeando rítmicamente la rueda.

— ¿Qué? —hubiera jurado que había más.

Frunció el ceño y sus cejas se arquearon de un modo que le hacían parecer más triste y preocupado que enfadado.

—Es Embry. Últimamente me evita.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ellos parecían muy buenos amigos los tres.

— También evita a Quil y a todos. Faltó toda una semana al colegio, pero nunca estaba en casa cuando iba a verle. Y cuando regresó, parecía... parecía flipado. Aterrorizado. Quil y yo intentamos que nos contara qué iba mal, pero no ha querido hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Y entonces esta semana, como si nada, Embry apareció con Sam y los demás. Hoy también estaba en los acantilados —su voz se había atenuado y sonaba tensa.

Finalmente nos miró.

—Chicas, ellos le han estado rondado todo el tiempo, incluso más que a mí. Embry no quería tener nada que ver con ellos y ahora, de repente, sigue a Sam como si se hubiera unido a una secta.

»Y así es como ocurrió con Paul. Exactamente igual. No era amigo de Sam en absoluto. Después, dejó de venir a la escuela un par de semanas y, cuando volvió, súbitamente pertenecía a Sam No sé lo que esto significa. No tengo la menor idea y siento que debería hacer algo, ya que Embry es mi amigo y Sam pone cara de burla cuando me mira y... —dejó inacabada la frase.

— ¿Has hablado de esto con Billy? —le pregunté. Su miedo se estaba extendiendo hasta alcanzarme. Sentía cómo me recorrían la nuca los escalofríos.

Ahora, la ira afloró a su rostro.

—Sí —bufó—, y sirvió de gran ayuda.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Isa

La expresión de Jacob fue sarcástica y, cuando habló, su voz parodió burlonamente la entonación profunda de la voz de su padre.

—No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte ahora, Jacob. Dentro de unos años, si tú no... Bueno, te lo explicaré más adelante —ahora su voz volvió a ser la suya—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender de esa explicación? ¿Está intentando decirme que es alguna estúpida cosa relativa a la pubertad o algún rito de paso a la edad adulta? Parece algo más. Algo chungo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se retorció las manos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Isa le abrazo de forma instintiva, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y presionando el rostro contra su pecho. Era tan grande que parecía como una niña abrazando a un adulto.

— ¡Oh, Jake, todo va a ir bien! —le prometí acercándome a abrazarlos —. Si las cosas se ponen peor, puedes venirte a vivir nosotras y con Charlie. ¡No tengas miedo, ya pensaremos en algo! —dijo Bella

Se quedó rígido durante un segundo y luego sus largos brazos nos envolvieron titubeantes.

—Gracias, Bella —su voz era más hosca de que costumbre. —gracias Ana

Sabía que era más cariño para Isa, pero ella me hacia abrazarlo, puf! Odiaba no sentir lo que de verdad siento. Unos momentos mas y nos des abrazamos, Isa hablo con él al tiempo que yo los miraba interactuar, ella sentía un profundo cariño por el crio, pero él no quería dejarse vencer por el tema de la edad, me hizo reír hasta que Jake estaba a punto de meter la pata, pero lo salvo diciendo que estaba a la hora de montar.


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_Un beso para todas…._

_._

Cap. 5

**El engaño **

**Ana POV**

La primera en montar la moto fui yo, Isa, estaba un poco temerosa y me lo trasmitía, pero lo supere y le ayude un poco, pero cuando fue el turno de ella otra vez la suave voz enfadada de Edward le regaño, ella me miro y yo asentí, eso le dio valor para seguir, al saberse un poco menos loca.

Al final no practicamos mucho, ya que en la primera, ella se lastimo la cabeza y le tomaron 7 puntos, la explicación fue una caída y un martillo, la verdad que tenia imaginación la chica.

El tiempo siguió pasando y seguíamos hablando con Jake, pero cuando llegábamos a la Push yo iba con Quil, ya que Embry los había abandonado para andar con Sam, Jake estaba demasiado entusiasmado con Isa y ella parecía no darse cuenta, pero ella lo sabía y se hacia la de la vista gorda, o le ponía pares no tan notorios.

En la escuela era casi lo mismo, pero lo que me llamo la atención el día de hoy fue algo sobre las leyendas de los Quileutes, Quil me dijo que ellos como tribu descendían de los lobos y que tenían de enemigos naturales a los bebedores de sangre o vampiros como los llamaban las caras pálidas. Gracias a esa conversación me encuentro en este momento en la cama que comparto con Isa sentada leyendo sobre vampiros y lobos, pura ciencia ficción y fantasía, pero también un poco de realidad, la palidez de los Cullen no era normal y eso era notorio.

Termine de leer e Isa entro, era el momento de la verdad. Se sentó en la cama y miro la ventana, algo extraño, pero normal viniendo de ella

― Se que él es un vampiro ― dije sin pensar claramente en lo que debería de haber dicho, ella se tensó y ahí me dio la respuesta, yo tenía razón… y era increíble

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto en un hilo de voz volteándose a mirarme con los ojos como platos, le sonreí dándole valor y trasmití mi confianza ― ¿Cómo… tú… mierda?

Sus palabras parecían la visión de su mente, estaba en problemas y lo sabia

― No intentes decir que no ― le amenace y ella trago grueso ― No fue difícil averiguarlo si estas pendientes de los detalles

― ¡Estás loca! ― casi grito

― Oh, vamos si es por locuras ya estaríamos metidas en un manicomio, tu sabes que no deberíamos de escuchar la voz de él, aunque ya no la escucho y quiero saber cómo lo logras, o que es lo que pasa

― Cállate, tú no sabes lo que dices

― Oh, claro que lo sé, solo te lo menciono porque quiero la verdad ― le dije mirándola fijamente ― quiero comprender porque se fue, porque te duele ― me detuve y suspire, sabía que era bajo, pero no encontraba otra forma ― no sabes lo confundida que me siento con tus emociones, son tan fuertes que en ocasiones siento como si quisiera doblarme por el dolor tan intenso que me provocan TUS sentimientos ― enfatice a quien pertenecían los sentimientos

― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ― pregunto después de suspirar

― Te lo diré cuando me digas todo tu cuento, desde que llegaste y sin omitir nada.

Y así comenzó el relato de lo que paso, de cómo se dio cuenta, del acercamiento, del amor, de su casi muerte, de su promesa y de la terrible ruptura, en todo el tiempo que estuvo contando la voz se rompía pero no lloraba, solo lo hizo hasta el final y la deje desahogarse.

― Que chicos tan lengua suelta los de la Push ― dije bromeando cuando ella dejo de llorar, Isa me miro confundida ― a ti te lo dijo Jake y a mí me lo dijo Quil

Ella sonrió pese a si misma

― Técnicamente no del todo ―comento ella

―de acuerdo, todo fue gracias a mi gran entendimiento, tan parecido al tuyo ― solté una carcajada ― oye, ahora que te has a sincerado, me pregunto algo

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijeron sobre cómo me encontraron? ― ella no sabía que el agua iba por allí, porque se tenso inmediatamente ― Dime la verdad ― rogué

― Creo que si me creerás, después de todo crees en vampiros ― se rio amarga ― el día que te encontramos, más bien tu nos encontraste

― Sigue

― Ese fue el día de mi cumpleaños y lo estaba festejando en casa de ellos. Ya había pasado lo trágico cuando una luz atravesó la mitad del recibidor, cuando la luz se fue tu apareciste ― Ok, yo me pensé algo distinto, pero ¿Qué más da? ― él dijo lo que vio en tu mente

― ¿Qué vio? ― Sabia que se refería a Edward

― Tú… estabas pensando… ― tomo aire ― en cómo te violaron y… ― sacudió la cabeza ― gritabas a alguien

Suspire y mire por la ventana, eso no era para nada lo que había pensado de mi descubrimiento, aunque no era que esperara algo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me gire a Isa que me miraba como ¿estás loca?

― Gracias a Dios no lo recuerdo ― suspire más fuerte ― sería horrible recordarlo ― me encogí de hombros, pero algo me trastorno ― ¿todo el tiempo leyó mi mente?

― No, él solo vio eso y después fuiste igual de muda que yo ― sonrió ― por lo menos se que no soy la única que está mal de la cabeza

Reí sin poderlo controlar ― eres todo un caso Isa

.

El tiempo pasó de nuevo y yo ya no andaba tanto con Isa, de alguna manera deje que hiciera su vida, aunque no se le podía llamar vida a lo que ella hacía, su amistad con Jake era demasiado dependiente.

Lo extraño ahora no era verla sonreír, ahora podíamos escuchar claramente los pensamientos de la otra, en ocasiones era molesto. Aun más cuando ella hacía de la loca con respecto a Jake, se sentía egoísta, pero no lo podía cambiar y lo entendía

Después de una salida de ella con Jake y Mike y el resto de sus amigos, que no pudieron ir, todos se enfermaron, pero Jake era el que no hablaba y a Isa le hacía daño, en ocasiones discutimos por culpa de eso, pero nunca llegábamos a un acuerdo, ella seguía empecinada que necesitaba a Jake, por eso logre convencer a Charlie de que nos dejara ir a Seattle a un hotel a pasar un fin de semana, al principio no le gusto pero cuando le comente lo de Isa me dijo que no la dejara sola que perder un amigo era malo, ella pataleo y dijo miles de cosas de camino al hotel, pero yo me hice la sorda, aunque ella dijo en un comienzo que no, termino aceptando todo lo que hicimos, después de todo ya el dinero de la U seria para gastarlo.

Le hice varios cambios a su imagen al igual que el mío, ahora parecíamos unas perfectas mellizas o gemelas si alguna se coloreaba el cabello, pero preferimos dejarlo de sus colores naturales ya que con los ojos no había nada que hacer.

Regresamos a Forks y Jake seguía sin hablarle por eso el día de hoy nosotras solas iríamos de excursión, a mi me fascinaba la idea, pero Isa solo quería volver a oír la voz, no entendía el amor de ella por torturarse de esa manera, pero me dijo que después de escuchar su voz algo era menos doloroso, le creí ya que esa vez hablamos por medio de la mente, cuando estábamos juntas no pronunciábamos palabra y a Charlie le gustaba vernos y decía que éramos sus mellizas al igual que Renée que vino a visitarnos.

Llegamos al camino que daba para ir en busca del prado, ya sabía que era el prado de él.

― estoy emocionada ― dije sonriendo mientras ella analizaba el mapa

― Si yo también ― dijo entretenida, la mire ceñuda y se sonrojo, era sorprendente como ella había comenzado a sonrojarse y reírse con más naturalidad desde que Jake entro en nuestras vidas y ahora que salió dejándonos algo insatisfechas, aunque era a ella pero que se le hace si yo lo siento como mío, ― estoy nerviosa ¿vale?

― Claro que si, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí ― la abrace y terminamos de mirar el mapa para no perdernos, tenía que admitir que ella aun toda desubicada estaba más orientada que yo, yo era algo que el tiempo llevaba y a ella no le gustaba

Ya llevábamos más o menos 6 o7 km recorridos y ella se abrazo el tronco, como esperando que no se le rompiera; mire en su mente y casi me caigo por el dolor infligido, pensé en devolvernos pero ella negó, así que seguimos, pero la abrace por los hombros y así terminamos el paseo, el prado no era como ella lo recordaba todo lleno de flores, aunque me llamo la atención su simetría, con una redondez tan perfecta, como si alguien hubiera arrancado a propósito los árboles —sin dejar evidencia alguna de tal violencia en la ondeante hierba — para crear un círculo impecable. Por el este se oía el suave borboteo del arroyo.

― Increíble ― susurre, aun abrazada a Isa sentí como se tambaleaba y una ola de dolor se impregno en mi piel, ella se ovillo en el suelo y por su mente pasaron recuerdos que hacía que cada vez me sintiera mas dolida, el amor de un humano a un vampiro era destructivo y lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, una palabra me llamo la atención, ella pensaba que estaba sola ― No lo estas ― le dije dándole una mano y ayudándola a ponerse en pie, le trasmití toda la calma que pude y ella sonrió, no era una sonrisa sincera, pero por lo menos de algo ayudo no estar sola, como ella pensaba q estaba. Su mirada se dirigió a una sombra en el linde del claro, mi corazón se acelero y ella sostuvo mi mano, la mire sin entender su corazón, que también estaba unido al mío, el dolor y el miedo fue lo último que sentí antes que ella gritase con alegría

― ¡Laurent!

No comprendía la felicidad, pero de pronto los recuerdos de la caza llegaron a mi mente, ella me mostraba, y como él por miedo a los Cullen se fue y dejo solos a los otros dos, ella sabía que él se había ido a Alaska en donde había más vampiros vegetarianos.

― ¿Bella? ― pregunto aparentemente sorprendido, pero me miro y lo vi aspirar

― Me recuerdas ― dijo Bella sorprendida y encantada. ¡Por Dios ella había pensado que era un vampiro tradicional y se emocionaba por verlo! Que mente más retorcida la de ella

― No esperaba verte aquí ― dijo acercándose a nosotras con expresión divertida – genial, un vampiro me comerá – pensé irónica, Isa me miro sorprendida por el pensamiento y vi que no le gustaba ya demasiado estar frente a Laurent

— ¿No debería ser al revés? Soy yo quien vive aquí. Pensé que te habías ido a Alaska. ― Isa comento sonriendo tensamente mientras el quedaba solo a unos tres metros de distancia

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Me marché a Alaska. Aun así, no imaginaba... Al encontrar abandonado el hogar de los Cullen, creí que se habían trasladado ― ladeo la cabeza con su mirada puesta en Isa, pero mirándome de reojo, me miro directo a los ojos y note que estaba sediento según lo que conto Isa ― veo que han contado nuestro secreto

― ¿Cuál secreto? ― pregunte atrayendo al vampiro un metro más cerca, el sonrió y miro a Isa, ignorándome olímpicamente

—Mmm —murmuró—. Me sorprende que te dejaran atrás. ¿No eras su mascota o algo así?

Sus ojos reflejaban que no pretendía ser ofensivo. Sonreí secamente.

—Algo así. ― Murmuro Isa

—Mmm —repuso, muy pensativo otra vez mirándonos como algo comestible, Isa cayó en la cuenta de sus ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que yo diera uno, pero él dio una hacia nosotras ― ¿Vienen muy seguido? ― preguntó con indiferencia

_Miente _― escuche la voz de Edward y me tensé, tenía tiempo sin oírle y no era normal, que cuando estuviera en problemas era que salía, bufé sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Isa hablaba

—De vez en cuando — Isa intentó que su voz sonara suave y relajada —. Imagino que a mí el tiempo se me hace más largo. Ya sabes cómo son de distraídos... —estaba empezando a balbucear. Tuve que forzarle a callar.

—Mmm —volvió a decir—. Pues la casa olía como si llevara cerrada bastante tiempo...

_Bella, debes mentir mejor que eso,_ instó la voz ahora más apurada.

Lo intenté ahora yo.

― He de mencionarle a Carlisle que has estado allí. Lamentará mucho haberse perdido tu visita —fingí deliberar durante un segundo —. Pero... probablemente no debería mencionárselo. Supongo que Edward... Bueno, tiene mucho genio... Estoy segura de que te acuerdas de él. Sigue un poco susceptible con todo el asunto de James —puse los ojos en blanco e hice un gesto displicente con la mano, como si todo aquello fuera agua pasada y la verdad no sabía cómo ayudarle a Isa y a mí

—Pero ¿está de verdad? —preguntó con amabilidad... e incredulidad. ― Y tú ¿también eres una mascota?

Le di una réplica breve a fin de cuentas gastar saliva antes de mi muerte era algo estúpido

—Ajá.

Laurent dio un paso fortuito hacia un lado mientras miraba el pequeño prado.

No se me pasó por alto que ese paso le acercaba más a nosotras. En mi cabeza, la voz respondió con un débil gruñido.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas en Denali? —pregunto Isa con voz demasiado aguda—. Carlisle me dijo que ahora estabas con Tanya.

Aquello le hizo detenerse y cavilar.

—Tanya me gusta mucho, y su hermana Irina aún más. Nunca antes había permanecido tanto tiempo en un sitio, pero aunque disfruto de las ventajas y de la novedad del asunto, las restricciones son difíciles. Me sorprende que cualquiera de ellos haya podido aguantar tanto tiempo —me sonrió con gesto de complicidad —. A veces, hago trampas.

No pude tragar saliva. Comencé a mover con cuidado un pie hacia atrás, pero me quedé petrificada cuando el parpadeo de sus ojos rojos le llevó a observar el movimiento.

—Ah —repuse con voz fuerte y él me miro serio como si yo le importunase de alguna forma —, Jasper también ha tenido ese tipo de problemas.

_No te muevas, _susurró la voz. Intenté acatar la orden, pero resultaba difícil. El instinto de poner pies en polvorosa era casi incontrolable.

— ¿De verdad? —Laurent parecía interesado—. ¿Se fueron por ese motivo?

—No —respondió Isa con sinceridad—. Jasper se muestra más cuidadoso en casa.

—Sí —Laurent se mostró de acuerdo con eso —. También yo.

El paso hacia delante que dio en ese momento fue totalmente deliberado.

—Al final, ¿te encontró Victoria? —pregunto Isa con voz entrecortada, a la desesperada, para distraerle.

Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió según vi en su mente, y se arrepintió de haberla hecho en cuanto la hubo formulado. Victoria, que le había dado caza con James para luego desaparecer, no era alguien en quien me apeteciera pensar en ese momento, más bien deseaba matarla, como si eso fuera posible.

Pero le pregunta le detuvo.

—Sí —contestó mientras dudaba si dar otro paso —. De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor... —puso mala cara—. Esto no le va a hacer feliz.

— ¿Esto? —repitió con entusiasmo Isa, invitándole a continuar, esta mujer estaba loca.

Mantenía la mirada fija en los árboles, lejos de nosotras, y aproveché su distracción para dar un paso atrás a escondidas.

Volvió a mirar y me sonrió. La expresión le hizo parecer un ángel de cabellos negros. Malditos vampiros con súper visión, Pensé e Isa sonrió

—El que yo te mate —repuso en un seductor arrullo, me tambalee al igual que Isa, era incontrolable la marea de sensaciones que por su mente pasaba. El frenético gruñido de mi cabeza dificultaba que pudiera oír claramente.

—Ella querría reservarse esa parte —continuó con aire despreocupado —. Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella.

— ¿Conmigo? —grito Isa.

Movió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, a mí también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés, pero James era su compañero y tu Edward le mató. ― Sentí como Isa tembló por dentro al escuchar su nombre. —Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward, un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja. Me pidió que le allanara el terreno, por así decirlo. No me imaginaba que iba a ser tan fácil. Quizás se debe a que su plan estaba lleno de imperfecciones... Por lo visto, no se va a producir la venganza que ella había imaginado, ya que no debes significar mucho para él si te abandona dejándote desprotegida.

Otro golpe, otro desgarrón en el pecho y a mí no era a la que habían dejado, Maldición ese vampirito lo pagaría caro por hacerme sufrir

—Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la esperas a ella? —dije serena después de haber calmado a Isa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones. La verdad la muerte no era tan mala, aunque a Charlie le dolería no encontrar los cadáveres. Isa me miro con pánico pero la volví a calmar

—Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. No vine a _este _lugar para cumplir una misión para Victoria. Estaba de caza. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte y a tu amiguita también.

Me miró con aprobación, como si eso fuera un cumplido.

_Amenázale,_ ordenó el bello engaño de su voz, - ok ese pensamiento no era mío - distorsionado por el pánico.

—Él sabrá que has sido tú —susurré —. No vas a irte de rositas.

―

— ¿Y por qué no? —la sonrisa de Laurent se hizo más amplia. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño claro entre los árboles —. Las próximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar sus cuerpos; habrán desaparecido, simplemente, como tantos y tantos humanos. No hay razón para que Edward piense en mí, si es que se toma la molestia de investigar. Puedes estar segura de que esto no es nada personal, Bella. Sólo tengo sed y tú y tu amiga huelen delicioso

_Implora,_ rogó la alucinación.

—Por favor —contesto jadeando.

Laurent negó con la cabeza sin perder la expresión amable.

—Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dije sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios, mientras retrocedía otro vacilante paso.

Laurent me siguió, ágil, grácil.

—Sí —me aseguró mirándome con los dientes blancos —. Seré rápido, no van a sentirlo, lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella. .. —Sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto—. De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto, aunque no creo que te haga gracia que tu amiga también caiga – Olfateó la brisa que lanzaba mechones de mi cabello en su dirección. —Se me hace la boca agua —repitió mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Me tensé para dar un salto. Bizqueé cuando me alejé arrastrando los pies mientras la voz de Edward bramaba con furia y resonaba en algún lugar de la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Su nombre derribó todos los muros que Isa había erigido para contenerlo. _Edward. Edward. Edward. _Iba a morir, por lo que ahora no le importaba si pensaba en él. _Edward, te amo. _Eso me desarmo por completo, sentí su libertad y una total unión con Isa, entrecerró los ojos y como acto reflejo hice lo mismo. Era como ver desde dos ángulos distintos al mismo tiempo

Contemplaron cómo Laurent dejaba de inhalar y giraba bruscamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Sentí el pánico de quitarle los ojos de encima para seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, aunque difícilmente iba a necesitar una distracción u otro tipo de treta para dominarme. Estaba demasiado asombrada cuando comenzó a alejarse lentamente de nosotras.

_No te fíes,_ dijo la voz tan bajito que apenas la oí.

Entonces, miramos al mismo tiempo. Escudriñando el prado en busca de la interrupción que había prolongado nuestras vida durante unos segundos más. No vi nada en un primer momento, y la mirada revoloteó de vuelta a Laurent, que ahora se retiraba más deprisa sin dejar de horadar el bosque con la vista, pero yo seguí mirando el bosque.

En ese momento vi algo e Isa miro también, una gran figura negra salir con calma de entre los árboles, silenciosa como una sombra, para luego acechar con parsimonia al vampiro. Era enorme; tenía la altura de un caballo, per o era más corpulento y mucho más musculoso. El gran hocico se contrajo con una mueca que reveló una hilera de incisivos afilados como cuchillas. Profirió entre dientes un gruñido espeluznante que retumbó por todo el claro como la prolongación del restallido de un trueno.

El oso. Sólo que no era un oso para nada. Aun así, aquella gigantesca criatura negra debía de ser la causante de toda la alarma. Visto de lejos, se le podía confundir con un oso. ¿Qué otro animal iba a tener una constitución tan descomunal y poderosa?

_No te muevas ni un centímetro, _murmuró la voz de Edward.

Isa solo pensaba en como Laurent podía tenerle miedo a un lobo que aunque grande era solo eso ¡un animal!

O eso creí hasta que el lobo recibió compañía, eran otros cuatro lobos, miraban fijamente a Laurent, como si supieran que era peligroso, y eso fue acertado cuando todos mostraron los dientes, menos el que estaba al alcance de nuestras manos, dimos un brinco y gritamos. El lobo miro en nuestra dirección un segundo y su mirada no era la normal de los perros, a Isa le recordaron los de Jake y tenía razón.

Lo que paso a continuación fue como si ninguna de las dos estuviera despierta, Laurent el vampiro dio vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, los perros le siguieron y nosotras nos quedamos unos instantes ahí para después dar media vuelta. Ya en el carro de Isa miramos al cielo y estaba oscuro Charlie nos daría un regaño por no avisar, y aun más cuando nos había advertido no ir al bosque

― Mierda ― chillo Isa golpeando el volante, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y acaricie su espalada, mientras ella lloraba, me baje del auto y tome la posición para manejar, ella entrego las llaves seria, pero calmada, ya estábamos llegando a la casa cuando hablo ― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?

― solo no pienso en lo ocurrido, imagina en cualquier cosa menos que unos perros y un vampiro estuvieron a punto de comernos, y viéndolo desde el punto de vista cínico, no hubiera sido tan malo ― le sonreí cuando aparqué

― ¿Por qué no hubiera sido malo?

― en ese momento no importa nada, solo el saberse muerto aunque creo que a Charlie y Renée si le haría daño tu muerte

― Seria doble dolor ― me dijo sonriendo abriendo la puerta del coche ― para ellos también seria dolorosa tu muerte, ya eres de la familia ― se señalo toda ella ― mira bien y mírate, las dos pasamos por perfectas mellizas

Sonreí y entramos a la casa, Charlie nos regaño, pero miro nuestro atuendo y se asusto cuando le dijimos que estábamos de excursión y que habíamos visto a los lobos. Aunque se puede decir que Isa le conto, ya que dijo _No lograre asentir cuando mientas _me recordó mentalmente.

Él llamo a la comisaria a dar la información y se la di pero no donde vimos exactamente a los lobos, sabía que a Charlie le daría un infarto si se enteraba. Decidí subir a darme una ducha cuando Charlie llamo a Isa

― ¿No dijiste que Jacob iba a pasar fuera todo el día? ― fue la pregunta de él, yo no sabía que Jake ya podía salir, aunque ya no le prestaba la más mínima atención e Isa no hablaba conmigo de eso desde que discutí con ella por su estúpida relación de amistad cuando él quería más.

― Eso es lo que me dijo Billy ― dijo Isa a la defensiva ― ¿Por qué?

― Bueno, es sólo que le vi cuando fui a recoger a Harry. Estaba delante de la tienda de la reserva con unos amigos. Le saludé con la mano, pero él... Bueno, supongo... No sé si me vio. Me parece que estaba discutiendo con sus amigos. Tenía un aspecto extraño, como si estuviera contrariado por algo... Estaba cambiado. ¡Es digno de ver cómo crece ese chico! Cada vez que le veo ha pegado un estirón.

—Billy dijo que Jake y sus amigos se habían marchado a Port Ángeles a ver un par de películas. Lo más probable es que estuvieran esperando a que alguien se reuniera con ellos.

—Ah.

Termine de subir la escalera y entre al baño, escuche como isa subió. Termine y ella salió para el baño sin decir nada, no le preste atención y cuando vi que se demoraba, decidí que ella no quería hablar. Paso una hora ya acostada en mi cama cuando me dio sueño, en ese momento entro Isa con cuidado

_Estoy despierta_ dije mentalmente, ella salto y murmuro unas malas palabras

_Deja de hacer eso _me regaño respondiendo por el mismo medio

_No quieres hablar conmigo _dije lastimeramente

_Por favor ya tengo suficiente con Jake, como…_

_Sabes que me importa una mierda Jake, él te hizo una promesa y al igual que Edward la rompió _dije ya dándome la vuelta y encarándola, tenía cara de mortificación y los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas _no te atrevas a soltar una sola puta lagrima por culpa de otro estúpido_

_Tú no sabes, al igual que yo, qué es lo que pasa _dijo tratando de aplacarme

_Isa no me tomes por algo que no soy y mucho menos me mientas porqué te estás mintiendo a ti misma _bufé sonoramente y tendí mi mano, ella se acerco y se acurruco en mis brazos _tienes que ser fuerte, mírame yo soy una muestra de fuerza y debes de ser fuerte para mi, para cuando yo necesite ser fuerte y quiera dejarme ir _sus brazos me apretaron y levanto la cabeza

_Lamento mucho esto, pero tú sabes cómo soy…_

_Si, ya sé qué eres una insegura, pero ahora que él se fue y hablo de Edward, las razones por las que te dejo son demasiado estúpidas a decir verdad _ella me miro sin entender ya claramente interesada en mis palabras y sin sentir dolor por recordar _primero y el mejor ejemplo es el de la tal victoria que ahora quiere cazarte, ¿Por qué? Sencillamente Laurent lo dijo, Edward acabo con su compañero y ella desea vengarlo matando a la compañera de él, o sea tú, si victoria después de haber muerto James quiere vengarlo es porque lo que se siente por el compañero es más fuerte que un amor de adolescente, digo, sé que tú eres una adolescente, pero él no y ya tiene casi el siglo de vida, si en un momento el te amó es porque eres su compañera y por más que quiera alejarse, eso le dejara un gran dolor y eso es lo que tú sientes cada vez que le recuerdas _

Me miro con ternura a la vez que me abrazaba

_Tu misma has visto mis recuerdos, y cada vez estamos más unidas, pero eso no es algo que deba dejar que crezca en mí, la esperanza me dañaría demasiado _sus palabras eran sabias

_De acuerdo _acote sonriendo _ahora quiero que me digas que paso con Jake _

_Creía que no te gustaba su enamoramiento _

_No me gusta pero tú le quieres, aunque se menos que a mi _sonreí pensando en eso

_Claro, lo que pasa es que desde que me enferme el no ha querido hablarme y me estoy impacientando, según todo es por una enfermedad, pero ahora dicen que no y que está bien pero sé que no quieren que yo sepa nada, como si fuera un secreto de estado _sonreí ante sus palabras, me di cuenta que ella estaba tratando a Jake como un hijo o hermano y eso me gusto, ella sabía que lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y asintió, mi sonrisa fue aun más grande. Hablamos un poco más y nos dormimos abrazadas.

― voy a la Push ― la voz de Isa me hizo verla de pie al lado del sillón

― ¿Qué?

― que voy a la Push, en serio, quiero saber que pasa

Asentí y me puse en pie, _yo te acompaño_

_No esperaba menos_

Salimos de la casa y ya llegábamos a la Push cuando Isa dejo entrar a Quil quien me sonrió aunque su sonrisa era grande no le llego a los ojos, le tome la mano cuando nos contaba sobre como Jake y Embry lo dejaron solo, la verdad eran unos malos amigos y se lo hice saber, el solo me miro sonriendo pero no negó, le dejamos en su casa y salimos para la casa de Jake, al llegar vimos a Billy mirarnos por la ventana, le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza al ver el gesto de Isa

― Creo que ya no somos tan bienvenidas ― murmure burlona, pero Isa me fulmino con la mirada ― le tengo más miedo a tus miradas que a los monstruos de la noche

Ella soltó a reír ― ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ―― hice puchero y ella rio más fuerte, nos quedamos en silencio y miramos nuestros ojos como el espejo de la otra. De repente un ruido nos hizo saltar y mirar a un Jake bastante cambiado, pero lo más sorprendente fue la mirada, que antes era tan cálida ahora se encontraba fría mirándonos intercaladamente.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― La crudeza en su voz me hizo alzar una ceja en disgusto

― ¿Jacob? ― pregunto Isa sorprendida

― ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto Jake viéndola

― Hablar contigo ― dije haciéndole mirarme

― Adelante ― su voz era un reto, una ira, pero no alcanzaba a comprender sobre que

― ¡A solas! ― siseo Isa sorprendiéndome. Mire más allá de Jake y vi a unos chicos, supuse que eran los nuevos amigos de Jake, sonreí mirando al que parecía mayor, se suponía que era el jefe de la mafia – ese pensamiento me hizo agrandar la sonrisa – pero la mirada de Isa no era como la mía. Sam asintió sin expresión en la cara, y todos entraron en casa de Billy. Vi que miraban en nuestra dirección desde las ventanas. Un dolor atravesó mi pecho y mire a Isa abriendo mi mente junto a la de ella, él se veía menos furioso pero no del todo.

― sabes lo que quiero saber ― ella hablaba como si yo no estuviera, pero estaba bien la verdad no me importaba demasiado ― ¿podemos dar un paseo? ― vi la frialdad en el rostro de Jake y me dieron ganas de decir un par de cosas, pero Isa me detuvo ― ahora vuelvo ― dijo saliendo, vi como Jake la siguió antes de lanzarme una mirada de desprecio, pero yo solo le sonreí y eso lo cabreo más.

Isa iba sintiendo que algo le sacaba el aire y la calme un poco, solo para que no se desmoronara, ella no sabía cómo empezar y cada vez que pensaba en lo que hacía allí le daba tanta furia que deseaba ser vampiro, eso me hizo reír, mire a los chicos que me miraban desde la ventana, seguramente parecía una loca pero que…

― terminemos con esto ― la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos, pera entrar en los de Isa, él sabía a lo que ella venía

—No es lo que crees —de pronto, su voz reflejó un gran cansancio —. No es lo que yo pensaba... Estaba muy desencaminado.

—En ese caso, ¿qué es? ― le pregunto Isa mirándolo a los ojos, pero después de un tiempo

—No te lo puedo decir —contestó al fin.

Mi mandíbula se tensó cuando mascullo

—Creí que éramos amigos.

—Lo éramos.

Las palabras de Jake de verdad le afectaron, sabía que algo así pasaría.

—Pero tú ya no necesitas a ningún otro amigo —espeto Isa con acritud—. Tienes a Sam. Hay algo que no va bien... Siempre le habías tenido ojeriza.

—Antes no le comprendía.

—Y ahora has visto la luz, ¿no? ¡Aleluya!

—Bella, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo creía. Tampoco es culpa de Sam, ya que él me ayuda todo lo que puede —la voz se le crispó y miró por encima de mi cabeza, a lo lejos, mientras la ira ardía en sus ojos. Aunque de verdad no miraba a mi era lo que yo veía desde los ojos de Isa

—Te ayuda... —repitió con recelo—. Naturalmente.

Pero Jacob no parecía estar escuchándole. Respiraba hondo con deliberada lentitud en un intento de calmarse. Estaba tan fuera de sí que las manos le temblaban.

—Jacob, por favor —le susurró—. ¿No vas a decirme qué ocurre? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Ahora, nadie puede ayudarme —sus palabras fueron un susurro quejumbroso. La voz se le quebró.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? —inquirió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le tendió las manos, como ya había hecho antes en una ocasión, mientras avanzaba con los brazos abiertos.

Esta vez se encogió y se alejó mientras alzaba las manos a la defensiva.

—No me toques —murmuró.

— ¿Nos oye Sam? —pregunto entre dientes mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salieron yo mire en su dirección y ellos me vieron desconcertados y yo fruncí el ceño

—Deja de echarle las culpas a Sam. – Volví a escuchar a Isa y Jake

Yo no era la que hablaba y estaba cansándome de sus estupideces.

_Cállate _me comunico Isa mentalmente y yo bufé

—Entonces, ¿a quién debería culpar? —replico.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, funesta y esquinada.

—No quieres oírlo.

— ¡Y un cuerno! —contesto bruscamente—. Quiero saberlo, y quiero saberlo _ahora._

—Te equivocas —replicó Jake.

—No te atrevas a decirme que me equivoco. ¡No es a mí a quien le han lavado el cerebro! Dime ahora de quién es la culpa de todo esto si no es de tu querido Sam.

—Tú lo has querido —me gruñó con ojos centelleantes —. Si quieres culpar a alguien, ¿por qué no señalas a esos mugrientos y hediondos chupasangres a los que tanto quieres?

Me quedé boquiabierta y el aliento me salió de los pulmones ruidosamente, mire a los chicos en casa de Billy y me miraban detenidamente, aparte la mirada. Nunca me espere algo así, se suponía que ellos no creían en eso.

_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda _dije mirando por el parabrisas, gire en dirección a casa de Billy y todos me miraban ahora confundidos y temerosos

Sólo furia, eso era lo que había en Jake cuando mire de nuevo.

Seguía Isa con la boca abierta.

—Te dije que no querrías oírlo —señaló Jake.

—No sé a quién te refieres —cuchicheo.

Enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. No me vas a obligar a decirlo, ¿verdad? No quiero hacerte daño.

—No sé a quién te refieres —repitió de forma mecánica.

—A los Cullen —dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras y escrutando el rostro de Isa mientras las pronunciaba —. Lo he visto... Puedo ver lo que pasa por tus ojos cuando digo sus nombres.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro negándolo con energía y tratando de aclararme al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Y qué relación guardaba todo aquello con Sam? ¿Era una banda que odiaba a los vampiros?

—No me digas que ahora te crees las necias supersticiones de Billy —intento mofarse de forma poco convincente.

—Sabe más de lo que nunca le reconocí.

—Sé serio, Jacob.

—Dejando las supersticiones a un lado —añadió rápidamente Isa—, aún no veo de qué acusas a los Cullen —hizo un gesto de dolor—. Se marcharon hace más de medio año. ¿Cómo vas a culparles de lo que ahora haga Sam?

—Sam no está haciendo nada, Bella. Sé que se han ido, pero a veces las cosas se ponen en movimiento y entonces es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué se ha puesto en movimiento? ¿Para qué es demasiado tarde? ¿De qué les estás echando la culpa?

De pronto, lo tuve delante mi rostro, con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos.

—De existir —masculló.

_¡Cállate ya, Bella! No le presiones,_ advirtió Edward al oído.

Me quedé atónita y trastornada al oír las palabras de aviso pronunciadas por la voz de Edward una vez más, dado que yo ni siquiera estaba asustada por lo tanto Isa se encontraba bien.

Jacob parecía que echaba c hispas. Estaba plantado delante de ella y temblaba de ira.

Algo malo pasaría si ella lo hacía enfadarse. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mire a los chicos que me miraban ahora furiosos

― Mierda ― susurre mientras bajaba del auto para ir a por Isa, ella aun no se daba cuenta pero lo dicho por Embry y Quil un tiempo atrás se volvió a mis recuerdos

_Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos…_

Mientras caminaba escuche

—Regresemos. No hay nada más que decir.

Isa le miro boquiabierta.

— ¡Queda todo por decir, aún no me has contado nada!

Isa grito pero él no le prestó atención y era mejor así. Mire para atrás y el resto me seguían _Genial _pensé sarcástica

—Hoy me he encontrado con Quil —grito Isa a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo en la mitad de un paso, pero no se volvió. Esa chica no entendía si le decían que no

— ¿Recuerdas a tu amigo Quil? Sí, está aterrado.

Jacob se volvió para encararme con expresión apenada.

—Quil —fue todo lo que dijo.

—También se preocupa por ti. Está alucinado.

Jacob miró fijamente más allá de mi persona con ojos de desesperación.

—Tiene miedo de ser el siguiente.

Jacob se agarró a un árbol para apoyarse. Su rostro se había tornado en una extraña sombra verde debajo de la tez cobriza.

—No lo va a ser —murmuró Jacob para sí mismo —. No puede serlo. Esto ha terminado. Esto ni siquiera debería de estar sucediendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Estampo un puño en un árbol y yo salte, Isa se sorprendió, pero parecía no saber nada, cerré la mente estaba acercándome cuando vi a Jake venir, me miro furioso y confundido, todos me veían como si estuviera loca.

― ¡volver con Sam! ― el grito de Isa fue brutal, Jake siguió caminando mirándome serio y más allá de mí, frunció el ceño y contesto algo que no alcance a oír

— ¡Espera! —le llamo Isa mientras se acercaban más.

Se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

—Vete a casa, Bella, ya no voy a poder salir contigo.

La ilógica y ridícula herida fue de una potencia increíble. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ― Pregunto Isa ya a mi lado, sentía la presencia de los demás en mis espaldas

Soltó una risa amarga, me dio ira y bufé llamando la atención

― Nos vamos ― le dije a Isa halándole del brazo, seque sus lagrimas y la calme

― espérate…

― Dije nos vamos ― ella me miro raro pero se dejo arrastrar cuando llegamos al auto los chicos estaban a unos tres metros, sentí la furia acumulada de Isa y se las desquitaría conmigo

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa Ana?

― solo nos vamos y ya

― yo no he terminado de hablar con Jake ― me reí en su cara y ella le brillaron los ojos de ira

― Él te dijo que no y punto, nos vamos ― la volví a halar y ella se soltó ― mierda Isa súbete al maldito trasto ― me miro con impaciencia

― explícame ― le dijo a Jake olvidándome a mí por completo

—No es el caso, pero si lo fuera, diría: «Quedemos como amigos». Ni siquiera puedo decirte eso.

— ¿Por qué, Jacob? ― entre en su mente y vi lo que venía y la detuve

― Término de hablar y nosotras nos vamos

― ¿Qué? Mierda Ana tú eras amiga de Embry y cuando veníamos estabas con él y con Quil, no te importa que

― No, no me importa en absoluto, si ellos se alejan son ellos no yo, cuando quieran hablar bien, yo no obligare a nadie a hacer mi parecer

― ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

― Carajo Isa, solamente te digo, él ya te lo dijo, tienen un secreto, saben de los Cullen y tú debes pensar en ello

― ¡Ana! ― Embry el que me llamo me miraba al igual que los demás

― ¿Qué? ― pregunte sonriendo

― ¿Qué dices?

― la verdad ― solté de pronto abrí los ojos como platos ― lo sé de acuerdo, no diré nada, te lo juro si quieres. Ahora ― me gire a Bella ― tú y yo nos vamos

― quiero saber de que hablas

― averígualo, tus sueños son interesantes, Laurent esta muerto

― ¿Qué? ― ella abrió los ojos como platos

― Ellos son los…

― mira niña ― ahora hablo Paul o Jared, no sabía quién era quién ― cállate

― ¿O qué? ― Sam intervino y me miro serio

― Nada ― dijo algo en su lengua y el chico se alejo, Jake me miraba sorprendido, ya había entendido le mire fijamente

― Una vez, no comprendí, me explicaron y pregunte, se abrieron los ojos y llego alegría, dijo nunca marchar pero por segunda vez. No comprendo, solo sé pero te digo Jake, la viste y la ayudaste si te alejas, no llores cuando yo misma me interponga en ti.

― Ana… ― susurro Isa y Jake asintió con una mueca de dolor

― Solo te digo; aquel que llega y jura siempre rompe

― ¿Qué? ― isa estaba confundida

—Lo siento, Bella —pronunció Jake y yo le mire mal

― ¿Por qué no me dicen que es eso? Ya entendí lo del dejar pero ¿Por qué?

― Es hora de irnos ― Dije a Isa

― Ana tu… ― Isa estaba impaciente

― Isa te dijo que no quiere ser tu amigo, entiéndelo ― ella me miro y miro a Jake con lagrimas en los ojos ― ¡NO! ― brinco asustada ― una sola más y no respondo ― gruño como un animal y entro al auto

― lamento el show ― dije mirándoles sonriente gire a Jake ― ya ves no soy amiga de ella desde los pañales, pero no me gusta verla sufrir, ya sé que fueron ustedes, tu mirada ― señale a Embry y mi sonrisa se ancho, el me devolvió la sonrisa ― encantadora aun siendo un perro

― Lobo ― gruño y Sam le miro mal, me reí

― Si Embry yo lo sé, pero eso no significa que te llame así

Me reí caminando hasta la puerta del auto y eche a Isa al lado del copiloto, me miro mal y se enfurruño sin verme. De camino a casa fue en silencio.

Hasta que alguien entro en la habitación y yo salí para dar espacio.


	7. Chapter 7

No podía recordar el momento en que Jake subió a la habitación y le dijo a Isa lo que debería de pensar, era tan gracioso verle el rostro, parecía que se estuviera ahogando.

― Podrías dejar de reírte sobre eso, no puedo creer que no me lo contaras ― Isa estaba furiosa conmigo, por no hablar con ella

― Era un secreto de estado ― le dije riendo ― tu misma lo dijiste

― Grr

― Tranquila Isa que los perros son ellos, no tu ― me burle de ella al escucharla gruñir

Llegamos a la casa Black y ella entro, Jake estaba durmiendo y a Isa le pareció tierno, decidió no despertarlo y que lo veríamos en la playa. Ella me tenía obligada el día de hoy, sabía que yo no quería venir y me obligo _¿Cómo si tuvieras algo más que hacer?_ La pregunta de Isa me hizo sonreír. Caminando por la playa Isa se enfrasco en sus pensamientos, solo los escuchaba porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero sus recuerdos era mejor que pensar en mí, no había nada la verdad.

Nos sentamos en un tronco, aun estaba oscuro y ella suspiraba recordando el sueño que había tenido, para ser humanos éramos muy extrañas y ella misma lo sabía

― Hola, chicas

El saludo nos hizo dar un grito a las dos, él no podía ser más ruidoso al caminar.

― ¿Jake? ― pregunto Isa y yo rodé los ojos ¿Quién más sería?

― Podrías haber telefoneado y no haber levantado a Ana ― dijo con aspereza, sonreí, ella jamás me hubiera dejado dormir si ella venía, ella estaba más preocupada por lo que ellos mataban.

― Lo sé ― dijo Isa y yo mire la playa, mirando a la nada pero las olas eran menos embarazosas que verle la cara a ellos, no me gusta ser violinista

— ¿Por qué han venido? —inquirió Jake paseando a grandes zancadas.

—Pensé que sería mejor hablar frente a frente.

Soltó una risotada, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que ya yo no estaba con ellos, solo era un fantasma —Oh, sí, mucho mejor.

—Jacob, he de avisarte...

— ¿Contra los agentes forestales y los cazadores? No te preocupes, ya lo sabíamos.

— ¡¿Que no me preocupe?! — Inquirió con incredulidad—. Jake, llevan armas, están tendiendo trampas, han ofrecido recompensas y...

—Podemos cuidarnos solos —gruñó sin dejar de andar—. No van a atrapar a nadie. Sólo van a ponérnoslo un poco más difícil, pero pronto comenzarán a desaparecer también.

— ¡Jake! —murmuró Isa.

— ¡¿Qué?! Sólo es un hecho.

— ¿Cómo puedes... pensar así? Conoces a esa gente. ¡Charlie está ahí fuera!

La idea me produjo un retortijón de estómago, gruñí mentalmente al saber que no era yo la del retorcijón.

Se detuvo de forma abrupta y le replicó:

— ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Estaba enfadado y frustrado

— ¿Podrías...? Bueno, ¿podrías intentar no convertirte en... hombre lobo? —le sugirió con un hilo de voz.

Alzó las manos al aire y bramó:

— ¡Como si tuviera elección! Además, si lo que te preocupan son los desaparecidos, ¿de qué iba a servir?

—No te entiendo.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta? —pasé por alto la hostilidad de su expresión e Isa negó con la cabeza, ya que parecía aguardar una respuesta —. Que seas tan hipócrita, Bella. Estás ahí sentada, aterrada por mi causa. ¿Es eso justo?

Las manos le temblaron de ira.

— _¿Hipócrita? _¿Tenerle miedo a un monstruo me convierte en una hipócrita?

—Bah —refunfuñó; se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza — ¿Te has oído a ti misma?

— ¡¿Qué?!

Se acercó dos pasos, se inclinó hacia delante y le miró con rabia.

—Bueno, lamento mucho no ser la clase de monstruo que te va, Bella. Supongo que no soy tan bueno como un chupasangre, ¿no?

Me puse en pie de un salto y le mire desconcertada ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

— ¡No, no eres tú! —gritó Isa saltando también —. ¡No es lo que _eres, _sino lo que _haces!_

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —bramó Jake mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía de rabia.

_Ve con cuidado, Bella,_ previno la voz aterciopelada, _no le presiones tanto. Tienes que calmarle. _El aviso de Edward me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

Haría cualquier cosa por esa voz. Ese pensamiento de nuevo no era mío

—Jacob —le suplico amablemente y sin alterar la voz —, ¿es necesario matar gente? ¿No existe otro camino? Quiero decir, los vampiros han encontrado una forma de vivir sin matar a nadie. ¿No podríais intentarlo vosotros también?

Se irguió de repente como si las palabras le hubieran descargado un calambrazo. Alzó las cejas y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Isa.

— ¿Matar gente? —inquirió.

— ¿De qué te pensabas que estábamos hablando? ― pregunte sin saber de que hablaba él, se suponía que él mataba gente y eso era lo que tenia nerviosa a Isa, todo estaba revuelto en la mente de estos dos

Dejó de temblar y me contempló con una incredulidad cargada de esperanza.

—Pensé que hablábamos de su repugnancia hacia los licántropos.

—No, Jake, no. No me refería a que fueras un... lobo. Eso está bien —le aseguró Isa, y supe el significado de sus palabras en cuanto las pronunció. En realidad, a mí tampoco me preocupaba si se convertían en enormes lobos—. Bastaría con que encontraras un modo de no hacer daño a la gente... Es eso lo que me afecta...

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿De verdad? —Interrumpió con una sonrisa que se extendía a todo su rostro—. ¿Te doy miedo porque soy un asesino? ¿No h ay otra razón?

— ¿Te parece poco?

Rompió a reír.

— ¡Jacob Black, esto no es divertido! ― le gruñí

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —admitió sin dejar de reírse.

Avanzó otra zancada y le dio un abrazo de oso a Isa y otro a mí.

—Sean sinceras, ¿de verdad no les importa que nos transformemos en un gran perro? — preguntó bajo con voz jubilosa.

—No —contesté sin aliento—. No... Puedo... respirar, Jake.

—No soy ningún asesino, Bella.― dijo mirándola fijamente cuando me hubo soltado

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad —prometió solemnemente.

Lo abrazo con ganas. Aquello me recordó aquel primer día de las motos, aunque ahora él era más grande y ella parecía aún más niña.

—Lamento haberte llamado hipócrita —se disculpó.

—Lamento haberte llamado asesino.

Ya venían las zalamerías, por eso me senté y los dejé en sus cosas, igual no era que me importara demasiado, aunque ahora sería un poco más difícil si no imposible hacerle ver a Isa que Jake no era lo que ella necesitaba, ella no cambiaría su amor por Él y algo como un lobo que matara vampiros no era una forma de olvidarle, sería como darle alas a algo que de una u otra manera no podría terminar bien.

Escuche un grito inarticulado de pánico y mire a Isa que estaba más blanca que un papel.

Jake asintió.

—Pensé que precisamente tú de entre todos ibas a comprender lo que sucedía.

—Laurent —susurró Isa y yo sabía de quien hablaba pero al parecer Jake no —. Sigue aquí. ― aun confundida me puse en pie

— ¿Quién es Laurent? ― La pregunta de Jake me pareció estúpida, pero seguía buscando en la mente de Isa hasta que encontré

—Le conoces, le viste en el prado. Estabais allí... —las palabras adquirieron un tono de asombro a medida que me iba convenciendo de todo —. Estabais allí, evitasteis que nos matara...

—Ah, ¿te refieres a la sanguijuela de pelo negro? —Esbozó una sonrisa tensa y fiera—. ¿Se llamaba así? ― Isa se estremeció y yo la abrace, ella todavía no sabía guardar el miedo

— ¿En qué estabais pensando? —susurró—. Podía haberos matado, Jake. No te haces idea de lo peligrosos...

Otra carcajada la interrumpió y yo entrecerré los ojos.

—Bella, un sólo vampiro no supone mucho problema para una manada grande como la nuestra. Fue tan fácil que casi no resultó divertido.

— ¿Qué fue fácil? ― pregunte ya que Isa no estaba muy bien para articular palabras

—Acabar con el vampiro que las iba a matar. Ahora bien, eso no lo incluyo en lo de asesinar —agregó a toda prisa—. Los vampiros no cuentan como personas.

— ¿Vosotros matasteis a Laurent?

Asintió.

—Fue un trabajo en equipo—matizó.

— ¿Ha muerto Laurent?—pregunte como retrasada.

—Eso no les preocupa, ¿verdad? Iba a matarles, buscaba su presa, Bella, Ana. Estábamos muy seguros de eso cuando decidimos atacar. Lo saben, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. No, no estoy disgustada. Estoy… ― Isa suspiro mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello, después de un minuto la saco y dijo ― Laurent ha muerto, no va a volver a por mí.

— ¿No te enfadas? No era uno de tus amigos ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿Amigo mío? No, Jake... Al contrario... Pensé que acabaría encontrándome... Le he estado esperando cada noche con la esperanza de que se conformara conmigo y dejara tranquilo a Charlie y a Ana. He pasado tanto miedo, Jacob. Pero... ¿cómo es posible? ¡Era un vampiro! ¿Cómo le habéis matado? Era fuerte y duro como el mármol...

Se junto a nosotras y nos rodeó con un brazo en gesto de consuelo.

—Fuimos creados para eso, Bella. Nosotros también somos fuertes. Desearía que me hubieras dicho que tenías tanto miedo. No tenías por qué.

—Tú no estabas ahí para escucharle —musité, sumida en mis pensamientos.

—Sí, cierto.

—Espera, Jake... Pensé que lo sabías porque la noche pasada dijiste que no era seguro que estuvieras en mi habitación. Creí que eras consciente de que podía acudir un vampiro. ¿No te estabas refiriendo a eso?

Miró desconcertado durante un minuto y luego ladeó la cabeza.

—No, no me refería a eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué creías que no era seguro para ti quedarte?

Miró con ojos llenos de culpabilidad a Isa que era la que hablaba.

—No dije que no fuera seguro para _mí. _Estaba pensando en ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Miró al suelo y dio un puntapié a una piedra.

—Hay más de una razón por la que no debo estar cerca de ti, Bella. Por una parte, se suponía que no tenemos que revelar nuestro secreto, eso era importante, pero por otra, no es seguro para nadie, y mucho menos para ti. Podrías resultar herida... si me enfado, si me disgusto más de la cuenta...

Reflexioné al respecto detenidamente.

— ¿Cuando hace un momento te enfadaste...? ¿Cuándo te gritó y te pusiste a temblar...?

—Sí —su rostro se descompuso un poco más —. Es muy estúpido por mi parte, debería ser capaz de controlarme mejor. Les prometo que no tenía intención de enfadarme dijeras lo que dijeras, ― miro a Isa fijamente ― pero me hería tanto perderte en caso de que no aceptaras lo que soy...

— ¿Qué sucedería si te enfurecieras mucho? —Pregunte demasiado interesada, según Isa, ya que parecía tener un brillo malvado en la mirada.

—Me convertiría en lobo... —me contestó en un susurro mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿No ha de haber luna llena? ― pregunto Isa

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—La versión de Hollywood no es muy rigurosa —suspiró y se puso serio de nuevo—. No tienen por qué preocuparse. Nos vamos a encargar de esto y pondremos especial atención en cuidar de Charlie y los demás... No vamos a permitir que le pase nada. En eso, puedes confiar en mí.

_Nos vamos a encargar de esto. _Luego no había terminado. Ese pensamiento de Isa me llamo la atención

—Laurent ha muerto —dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se quedaba rígida y helada como un bloque de hielo.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Jacob con ansiedad al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla lívida.

—Si Laurent murió hace una... semana... En ese caso, alguien más está matando gente _ahora._

Jacob asintió y yo seguía sin entender el camino de Isa.

—Resulta que eran dos. Creemos que su compañera nos tiene ganas. Según nuestras leyendas, los vampiros se encabronan mucho cuando matas a su pareja, pero ésta no hace otra cosa que alejarse a toda prisa para volver en seguida, y así una y otra vez. Sería más fácil quitarla de en medio si conociéramos su objetivo, pero su conducta carece de sentido. Sigue bailando al filo de la navaja, parece que estuviera probando nuestras defensas en busca de una forma de entrar, pero ¿adónde quiere entrar? ¿Dónde pretende ir? A Sam le parece que intenta separarnos para disponer de mayores oportunidades...

Mi frente se perló de sudor y sufrí un retortijón en el estómago como si volviera a tener la gripe. Exactamente igual que si tuviera la gripe.

Vi a Isa apartarse a toda prisa y me incliné sobre ella que estaba inclinada sobre el tronco del árbol. Las arcadas me convulsionaron todo el cuerpo sin resultado alguno. El estómago vacío se contrajo a causa de la náusea producida por el pánico, pero no tenía nada que vomitar y mucho menos cuando no era yo la que quería vomitar.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas hasta marearme y volver a provocarme arcadas y sin saber ¡¿Por qué?!

Jacob me sujetó por los hombros y evitó que me resbalara y cayera sobre las Isa. Sentí su cálido aliento en la mejilla.

—Ana, ¿qué les pasa?

—Victoria —respondí entrecortadamente en cuanto fui capaz de recobrar el aliento entre los espasmos de las náuseas y comprender lo que corría por la mente de Isa.

En mi mente, Edward gruñó con furia ante la mención de ese nombre.

Sentí que Jacob me levantaba de mi posición y colocaba torpemente a Isa en su regazo de forma que su cabeza desmadejada descansara sobre su hombro. Me sostuvo la mano para que no perdiese el equilibrio, evitando y callera.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Jacob—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Bella, Bella! ― Él me miraba preocupado, pero me solté de golpe al sentir demasiado calor y él se volvió a Isa que recuperaba el color

—No era la compañera de Laurent —gimió apoyada en su hombro —, sólo eran amigos...

— ¿Necesitas un poco de agua? ¿Un médico? Dime qué he de hacer — pidió, frenético.

—No está enferma, tiene miedo... —le expliqué entre susurros. En realidad, la palabra «miedo» no abarcaba todo el abanico de mis sentimientos.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Teme a Victoria?

Asentí con la cabeza

— ¿Victoria es la hembra pelirroja?

Tembló y gimoteó:

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no era la compañera del que matamos?

—Laurent dijo que ella era la pareja de James —le expliqué mientras veía a Isa mover la mano de la cicatriz de forma inconsciente.

Jacob giró su rostro hacia él y lo mantuvo firme con su mano enorme. Clavó su mirada en los ojos perdidos de Isa.

—Bella, ¿te dijo algo más? Es importante. ¿Sabes qué es lo que busca?

—Por supuesto —susurré—, busca a_ Isa._

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió con los ojos como platos.

—Edward mató a James. Victoria se ha obsesionado con él, pero Laurent dijo que ella pensaba que sería más justo matarme a mí que a Edward. Pareja por pareja. Supongo que no sabía, aún no lo sabe, que... —tragué con fuerza esperando el dolor, pero este no llegó— que las cosas ya no son como antes entre nosotros, al menos por parte de Edward.

— ¿Es eso lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué se fueron los Cullen?

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no soy más que una humana, nada especial —le explicó a la vez que se encogía de hombros imperceptiblemente.

Algo muy similar a un gruñido —no un gruñido de verdad sino una aproximación humana— retumbó en el pecho de Jacob

—Si ese idiota chupasangre es de verdad tan estúpido...

― Calla Jake ― susurré bajo y él me miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero solo puse en pie a Isa, ella me miro sin expresión de dolor o alegría, simplemente no quería sentir. Le sonreí ante su esfuerzo y una sonrisa hermosa que aunque no le llego a los ojos era bastante.

― ¿Estás bien? ― La pregunta de Jake nos hizo girar

― Excelente ― dijo Isa con una sonrisa deslumbrante y vi como en su mente el dolor se volvía su fuerza

― ¡Genial! ― chille abrazándola

― Creo… ― Jake dudo un poco ― que esto hay que decírselo a los demás

Isa asintió y caminamos de vuelta al carro, Jake venia un tanto pensativo, y cuando llegamos él se introdujo en el bosque haciendo que Isa temiera por él.

Tardo unos minutos en regresar, pero venia ¿nervioso? O eso me pareció a mí.

― ¿No estás un poco asustada? ― me pregunto Jake cuando ya subimos al auto, Isa iba a encenderlo pero se detuvo al escuchar le pregunta

― La muerte no es algo de lo que debas temer ― le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Isa sonrió y Jake frunció el ceño

― Y ¿Tú?

—A Isa le preocupa más la posibilidad de que localices a Victoria que la perspectiva de que ella la encuentre a ella.

― Por eso no te preocupes ― se echó a reír —Has de confiar un poco más en nosotros. Es insultante.

— ¿Adónde nos dirigimos ahora? —inquirió Isa

Frunció los labios y permaneció callado. Torcí el gesto.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es un secreto? ― pregunte con burla

—En realidad, no, aunque es un poco extraño. No quiero que les dé un ataque.

—A estas alturas ya nos hemos acostumbrado a lo extraño, ya sabes ― me encogí de hombros

― Supongo que no queda otro remedio. Vale. Miren, cuando adoptamos forma de lobo, podemos... podemos escucharnos unos a otros.

Isa y yo abrimos los ojos como platos

—No oímos los sonidos —continuó—, pero escuchamos... _pensamientos. _De ese modo nos comunicamos entre nosotros sin importar cuán lejos estemos unos de otros. Es de gran ayuda cuando cazamos, pero, aparte de eso, también supone una molestia enorme. Resulta muy embarazoso no tener secretos. Es muy extraño, ¿verdad?

— ¿A eso te referías anoche cuando me dijiste que se lo dirías en cuanto los vieras, incluso aunque no quisieras? ― dijo Isa

—Las pillas al vuelo.

Ok, no éramos las únicas capaces de escuchar nuestros pensamientos

—Gracias.

—Y se te da muy bien desenvolverte con lo extraño. Pensé que les iba a molestar.

—No es así... Bueno, no eres la primera persona que he conocido capaz de leer los pensamientos ajenos, por lo que no se me antoja tan raro. ― dijo Isa

— ¿De verdad? Espera... ¿Te refieres a tus chupasangres?

—Me gustaría que no los llamaras así.

Jake y yo nos echamos a reír.

—Lo que tú digas. Entonces, ¿te refieres a los Cullen?

—No, sólo a Edward.

Moví un brazo restándole importancia e Isa sonrió. A lo que Jake frunció el ceño, pero no comento nada

—Pensé que eran cuentos. He escuchado leyendas sobre vampiros capaces de hacerlo, dotados de esa capacidad adicional, pero siempre creí que se trataba de mitos.

— ¿Hay algo que siga siendo un mito? —le pregunté con ironía.

Puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Supongo que no. De acuerdo, vamos a reunimos con Sam y los demás en el lugar donde solíamos montar en moto.

Isa arrancó el motor y dio marcha atrás para luego dirigirse a la carretera.

— ¿Acabas de convertirte en lobo hace un momento para hablar con Sam? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

Jacob asintió. Parecía avergonzado.

― No te avergüences ― le dije a Jake ― nosotras tenemos un secreto

Isa se rio y yo le seguí, Jake nos miro con curiosidad y se atrevió a preguntar

― ¿quiero saber?

― No lo creo ―dijo Isa cuando paro de reír

Me recosté en el asiento y escuche como Isa y Jake hablaban de Sam y las transiciones.

El auto se detuvo y mi mente dejo de estar en blanco. Pero lo que venía a continuación.

Cuatro chicos gigantes salieron del bosque, parecía que entre más pasara mas crecían, por estar viéndoles fijamente no me di cuenta cuando uno de los chicos gruño

— ¿Qué has hecho, Jacob? —preguntó uno de los otros, a quien no reconocí, Jared o Paul, habló antes de que Jacob tuviera tiempo de defenderse.

— ¿Por qué no te limitas a seguir las normas, Jacob? —Gritó, agitando los brazos—. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Te parece que ellas son más importantes que todo lo demás, que toda la tribu? ¿Más importante que la gente a la que están matando?

—Ellas pueden ayudarnos —repuso Jacob sin alterarse.

— ¡Ayudarnos! —exclamó el chico, furioso. Los brazos le empezaron a temblar—. ¡Claro, es lo más probable! Seguro que esta amiga de las sanguijuelas se _muere _por ayudarnos. ― Esa puya fue para Isa pero a ella no le afecto, más bien parecía irritada

— ¡No hables así de ella! —respondió Jacob, escocido por las críticas.

Un escalofrío recorrió los hombros y la espina dorsal del otro muchacho.

— ¡Paul, relájate! —le ordenó Sam

Paul sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no en señal de desafío, sino como si tratara de concentrarse.

—Demonios, Paul —murmuró probablemente Jared —Contrólate.

Paul giró la cabeza hacia Jared, enseñando los dientes en señal de irritación.

Después volvió su mirada colérica hacia mí. Jacob dio un paso adelante para cubrirme con su cuerpo. La mirada que me dio era una clara advertencia, pero ese movimiento de Jake solo hizo que Paul terminara de explotar por completo. Comenzó a convulsionar y en su pecho salió un aullido estremecedor

― Mierda ― el pensamiento de Isa me hizo mirarla, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi del mismo tamaño de esta. Sonreí y mire al gran lobo que tenia frente a mí.

― Hermosa sonrisa ― dije en burla, y a Paul no le hizo ninguna gracia, se agazapo de manera amenazante. Gruño de manera amenazante, pero a Jake no le hizo gracia y se lanzo en carrera para encontrarse con Paul, cuando ya llevaba unos metros lejos de nosotras saltó, y allí en el aire se transformo en un gigantesco lobo

― Jake ― grito Isa asustada por qué no se hicieran daño aunque más le daba miedo Jake ― Jake ― volvió a decir, dio un paso hacia adelante pero el grito de Sam la hizo detenerse

― No te muevas, Bella ―parecía más una orden que otra cosa, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Jake y Paul tenían una lucha inimaginable, era mucho mejor que quedarse a ver una película, la verdad era que Jake era mucho más fuerte que Paul. Los bramidos y el sonido de los arañazos eran muy fuertes.

Isa estaba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y yo solo estaba viendo una pelea mitológica. Gruño por lo bajo y miramos a Sam que se debatía entre quedarse o ir a tranquilizar a los perros

― Llévenlas a casa de Emily ― dijo al momento de comenzar a entrar en el bosque en donde segundos antes Jake y Paul habían entrado. Mire a Isa quien tenía el ceño fruncido

_Parece que también somos de la ¿manada? _Le pregunte mentalmente y ella solo sonrió un poco extrañada, su mirada me hizo soltarme a reír a carcajadas a las que ella se unió. Cuando ya nos dejamos de reír Embry hablo

― De seguro no es algo que ven todos los días ― él lo dijo con burla en la voz y nosotras solo dimos a reírnos de nuevo, esta vez él y Jared nos acompañaron

—Yo sí —jadeo Jared, en busca de aire —. A diario.

—Qué va. Paul no pierde los estribos _todos _los días —repuso Embry, sin dejar de sonreír—. Como mucho, dos de cada tres.

Jared se agachó para recoger algo blanco del suelo y me di cuenta que era la ropa que se rompió al transformarse

—Está hecha polvo —dijo Jared—. Billy dijo que era el último par que podía comprarle. Supongo que Jacob tendrá que ir descalzo a partir de ahora.

—Ésta ha sobrevivido —dijo Embry, recogiendo una deportiva blanca—. Al menos, Jake podrá ir a la pata coja —añadió con una carcajada.

Jared se dedicó a recolectar harapos del suelo.

—Ten los zapatos de Sam Todo lo demás está para tirarlo a la basura.

Embry tomó los zapatos y después corrió hacia los árbol es entre los que había desaparecido Sam Volvió pocos segundos después, con unos vaqueros cortados al hombro. Jared recogió los jirones de las ropas de Jacob y Paul e hizo una bola con ellos. De pronto, pareció acordarse de la presencia de unas chicas.

Me miró con detenimiento, como si me estuviera evaluando.

—Eh...

— _¿Qué _ya no sabes cómo hablarme?—respondí burlona

—No están en shock o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

—No, no lo estamos, pero ¿cómo están los chicos? —murmuró Isa

—Jake y Paul están bien, al menos que Sam quiera darles un regaño, no les pasara nada ― Murmuró Embry mirando a Isa

—Vamos a ver a Emily. Seguro que tiene comida preparada —Embry bajó la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Te importa?

—No hay problema —dije, medio sonriendo y halándole del brazo.

Jared enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ― Pregunto Embry al ver la cara de Jared, este solo alzo las manos y sacudió la cabeza

― Vamos ― Isa se subió al lado del conductor y dijo ― Uno tendrá que ir atrás

― Voy ― dijo Jared guiñándome un ojo, al cual le correspondí dejándolo en el suelo

― Sube ya ― grito Embry sonriendo ― Eres mala

― Ana es peor que mala ― dijera Isa riendo a carcajadas. Era bueno verla en ese estada de relajación y no pensando en el dolor

Ya de camino a la reserva

― ¿a cuál de los dos se le fue la lengua? ―la pregunta de Embry me tomo por sorpresa

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Casi y grito

― Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada ― contesto Isa mirándome seria ― yo he adivinado

― ¿En serio?

― Si ― conteste secamente ― No soy una lengua suelta, como alguien que conozco

― Vaya, ― parecía sorprendido ― tienen unas mentes inteligentes

Bufe molesta y cruce mis brazos por el pecho mirando el parabrisas como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo

― ¿Quién es Emily?

― Emily es la chica de Sam Bueno, creo que ahora es su prometida. Se reunirán allí con nosotros cuando Sam termine de regañarles por lo que acaba de pasar y cuando Paul y Jake se agencien ropa nueva, si es que a Paul le queda algo.

— ¿Sabe Emily qué...?

—Sí. Ah, y no se queden mirándola. A Sam no le hace gracia.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué iba a quedarme mirándola?

La pregunta de Isa era la mía propia.

Embry e Isa hablaron un poco sobre Laurent y el tratado, terminaron por darse las gracias los dos y soltaron a reír

—Esta tartana es un poco lenta — soltó Embry al llegar a la casa.

—Lo siento. ― se disculpo Isa incrédula

― Te perdono ― se burlo Embry

Al llegar a la casa Embry bajo de un salto al igual que Jared, para sonreír

― ¡Qué Bien! Emily está cocinando ― olfateo el aire como un perro y reí un poco, el me miro sorprendido

― Ana ya puedes parar ― me dijo Isa cuando estuvimos fuera del auto y ella me sostenía para no caer, pero ella solo se estaba conteniendo, para no caernos las dos ya que desde un principio sabia de que me reía.

Los chicos se sonrieron y entraron, Isa entro dejándome para poder calmarme, respire un minuto y entre, en ese momento una chica con una gran cicatriz en el rostro miraba a Isa

― Así que tú eres la chica vampiro.

Me envaré.

—Sí. ¿Y tú eres la chica lobo?

No ya no lo podía soportar, últimamente me estaba riendo mucho y por eso cuando la chica se rio al igual que Embry de la respuesta de Isa me limite a seguirlos

― Vaya hermanita, tus repuestas me asombran ― le sonreí a la chica que me miro fijamente ― Hola, tú debes de ser Emily, soy Ana

― ¿La otra hija de Charlie?

― exactamente ― le dije sonriendo aun, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

― Encantada ― Asentí y ella miro a Embry ― ¿Dónde está Sam?

—Esto, digamos que Ana ha sacado de sus casillas a Paul.

Emily puso en blanco el ojo bueno.

—Ay, este Paul —suspiró—. ¿Crees que tardarán mucho? Estaba a punto de ponerme a cuajar los huevos.

—No te preocupes —respondió Embry—. Aunque tarden, no dejaremos que sobre nada.

Emily se rió entre dientes y abrió el frigorífico.

—No lo dudo —dijo—. ¿Tienen hambre, chicas? Vamos, coman un panecillo.

—Gracias.

Tomé uno de la bandeja y empecé a mordisquear los bordos. Estaba delicioso. ― Vaya, Esta delicioso Emily

― Gracias ― dijo Emily feliz de mi alago, Isa se acerco y tomo uno. Nos sentamos en la mesa con los chicos

Embry tomó su tercer panecillo y se lo metió entero en la boca.

—Deja alguno para tus hermanos —le regañó Emily, pegándole en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera.

― Tenía entendido que erais unos lobos, no unos cerdos ― le dije a Embry que detuvo su comida a mitad de camino y me miro indignado, pero sonrió y siguió con lo mismo.

Isa estaba entretenida mirando todo y sobre todo a Emily, quien batía una cantidad increíble de huevos. Me puse en pie y me acerque a ella

― ¿Todos los días te toca hacer esa cantidad de comida? ― pregunte horrorizada, ella sonrió ― ¿No te molesta?

― Para nada, creo que cuando sabes que todos comen de esta manera te terminas adaptando

― No es ¿mucho?

― Por Dios Ana eso me lo comería yo solo si me lo dieran a mi ― se quejo Embry

― Creo que dejaran a sus familias sin comida ― le espete para que dejara de meter la cucharada en donde no lo llaman, Emily, Isa y Jared rieron bajito.

― Así se hace ― me alentó Emily sin dejar de sonreír

La puerta principal se abrió y Sam entró en la casa.

—Emily —saludó.

Su voz estaba impregnada de tanto amor que me avergoncé y me sentí como una intrusa mientras veía a Sam cruzar la sala de una zancada y tomar el rostro de Emily entre sus grandes manos. Se inclinó, besó primero las oscuras cicatrices de su mejilla derecha y después la besó en los labios.

—Eh, dejadlo ya —se quejó Jared—. Estoy comiendo.

—Entonces cierra el pico y come —le sugirió Sam mientras volvía a besar la boca deformada de Emily.

— ¡Puaj! —gruñó Embry.

Era como ver una película romántica: esto era real, un canto a la alegría, la vida y el amor verdadero.

Cuando Jacob y Paul entraron por la puerta agradecí la distracción, y sonreí al verles llegar riéndose. Paul le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro a Jacob, al que éste respondió con un codazo en los riñones. Volvieron a reírse. Ambos parecían ilesos.

Jake se acerco a Isa después de sonreírme, ya sabía que a mí no era a la que él quería y eso me tranquilizaba un montón. Me separe de la feliz pareja y me senté de nuevo en la mesa con los chicos

—Pero tronco... —se quejó Jared.

Levanté la mirada. Él y Embry estaban examinando el antebrazo de Paul, en el que se veía una línea rosada que ya empezaba a borrarse. Embry sonreía exultante.

—Quince dólares —cacareó.

— ¿Se lo has hecho tú? —le pregunté a Jacob, recordando la apuesta.

—Apenas le he tocado. Estará como nuevo cuando se ponga el sol.

— ¿Cuando se ponga el sol? —me quedé mirando la cicatriz del brazo de Paul.

Era extraño, pero parecía tener varias semanas.

—Cosas de lobos —susurró Jacob.

Asentí, alucinada, estaba rodeada de mitos y ¡vaya mitos!

— ¿Y tú estás bien? —le preguntó Isa.

—Ni un arañazo —respondió, con gesto engreído.

—Eh, tíos —dijo Sam en voz alta. Emily estaba junto a la hornilla, batiendo el revuelto de huevos en una enorme sartén, pero Sam, en un gesto inconsciente, tenía una mano puesta sobre sus riñones—. Jacob tiene información para nosotros.

—Sé lo que quiere la pelirroja —dijo Jacob, dirigiéndose a Jared y Embry —. Es lo que estaba intentando deciros antes —añadió, dándole un puntapié a la pata de una silla que Paul acababa de traer al salón.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Jared.

Jacob se puso serio.

—Pretende vengar a su pareja... sólo que no se trataba de la sanguijuela de cabello negro a la que hemos matado. Los Cullen se cargaron a su chico el año pasado, así que ahora ella va a por Bella.

No era ninguna novedad para mí, pero aun así sentí un escalofrío.

Jared, Embry y Emily miraron boquiabiertos a Isa.

—Es sólo una niña —protestó Emily.

—No he dicho que tenga lógica, pero ésa es la razón por la que los chupasangres han intentado burlarnos. El punto de mira de la pelirroja está fijo en Forks.

Siguieron mirándole con la boca abierta durante un largo rato. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

― Podrían cerrar la boca o se les entrara moscas ― dije mordisqueando otro panecillo

― Carajo Ana, ― me gruño Embry, parecía molesto ― estamos hablando de una vampira que quiere comer a Bella y tu solo te burlas

― ¿Qué más se puede hacer? ― pregunto Isa mirando a Embry, al ver que no contestaba ― a ella no es a la que buscan, pero de todos modos no hay que temeré tanto a la muerte ― se rio un poco ― tarde o temprano te llegara tu hora

Se volvieron a quedar con las bocas abiertas, acomode un brazo en la mesa para sostener mi quijada ― de verdad que son iguales que los animales

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto Paul

― Oh, vamos, nosotras como humanas algún día nos moriremos ― me reí sin poder evitarlo ― dejen de mirarme como si fuera loca

― Ella tiene razón ― dijo Emily ― no hay que temerle a la muerte

― Tenemos un cebo. ― dijo Jared mirándome con una sonrisa

Jacob agarró un abrelatas del mostrador y se lo tiró a Jared a la cabeza. La mano de Jared relampagueó en el aire, más rápido de lo que habría creído posible, y atrapó el abrelatas antes de que le golpeara en la cara.

—No habrá ningún cebo.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Jared, impertérrito.

—En tal caso, tenemos que cambiar nuestras pautas —dijo Sam, haciendo caso omiso de la discusión entre Jacob y Jared—. Vamos a tenderle unas cuantas trampas, a ver si cae en alguna. Habremos de actuar por separado, aunque no me hace gracia, pero no creo que intente aprovecharse de que estemos divididos si es verdad que viene a por Bella.

—Quil debería estar con nosotros —murmuró Embry—. Así podríamos dividirnos en números pares.

― Yo quiero ser cebo ― dije y todos me miraron raro, la primera en saltar

― ¡NO! ― grito Isa, sonreí

― Estoy dándoles confianza a los chicos

― Estas loca ― gruñó

― Y tú sabes cuánto ― me recosté en el respaldar de la silla y ella me imitó ― Vamos Isa ellos no dejaran que me coma Victoria

― No

― No creo que sea buena idea ― dijo Sam

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto Paul, ― el olor de ellas es el mismo. ― Al escuchar eso Isa y yo nos miramos sorprendidas

—Bueno, no podemos hacer eso —dijo Sam en voz baja y luego siguió hablando en tono normal—. Paul, Jared y Embry se encargarán del perímetro exterior, y Jacob y yo del interior. Podremos permitirnos el lujo de venirnos abajo cuando la hayamos atrapado.

Me di cuenta de que a Emily no le hacía mucha gracia que Sam estuviera en el grupo más reducido. Sam se dio cuenta.

—Según Jacob, Bella lo mejor es que pases todo el tiempo posible aquí, en La Push. Sólo por si acaso: así ella no podrá localizarte tan fácilmente. Tú también Ana

— ¿Y qué pasa con Charlie? —pregunté.

—El torneo de baloncesto todavía no ha terminado —dijo Jacob—. Creo que Billy y Harry se las arreglarán para retener a Charlie en La Push cuando no esté trabajando.

― De acuerdo ― dijo Isa ― Lo mejor es que este aquí, en otro lugar sería peligroso para los demás

― te preocupan más los demás que tú ¿verdad? ― Emily pregunto

― Después se sentiría culpable ― me encogí de hombros

—La comida está lista —anunció, y la conversación sobre estrategias pasó a la historia.

Los chicos se apresuraron a rodear la mesa, que a su lado parecía diminuta y en peligro de quedar reducida a astillas de un momento a otro. Devoraron en un tiempo récord la enorme sartén de huevos que Emily había puesto en el centro. Ella comió apoyada en la encimera, como yo e Isa, evitando el pandemónium de la mesa, mientras observaba a los chicos con gesto de cariño. Su expresión afirmaba a las claras que aquélla era su familia

No era exactamente lo que habría esperado de una manada de licántropos.

Pasamos el día en La Push, la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Billy, que dejó un mensaje en la comisaría y en el contestador de Charlie. Papá apareció a la hora de cenar con tres pizzas. Por suerte trajo tres familiares, porque Jacob se zampó una él sólo.

Charlie se pasó toda la noche mirándonos con gesto suspicaz, sobre todo a Jacob, que estaba muy cambiado. Cuando le preguntó por el pelo, él se encogió de hombros y le dijo que así estaba mucho más cómodo.

Jacob se acercó al monovolumen después de cenar y se quedó junto a la ventanilla, esperando a que Charlie se marchara primero con el coche patrulla.

—No pases miedo esta noche —dijo mientras Charlie fingía tener problemas con el cinturón de seguridad—. Estaremos ahí fuera, vigilando.

—No me preocuparé, al menos por mí —le prometió Isa.

—No seas boba. Cazar vampiros es muy divertido. Es mejor parte de todo este lío.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Si Isa es boba, entonces tú eres un perturbado peligroso.

Jacob soltó una risita en mi dirección.

—Descansa un poco. Se te ve agotada.

—Lo intentaré. ― respondió Isa

Charlie tocó el claxon, impaciente.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Jacob—. Vengan en cuanto se levanten.

—Lo haremos.

Charlie nos siguió hasta casa en el coche patrulla. Corrí hacia las escaleras en cuando llegamos a casa, Isa venia de tras pero Charlie vino detrás de nosotras o más bien Isa.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Isa? —preguntó antes de que pudiera escapar —. Creía que Jacob formaba parte de una banda y que estabais peleados.

—Lo hemos arreglado.

— ¿Y la banda?

—No lo sé. ¿Quién entiende a los chicos? Son un misterio, pero he conocido a Sam Uley y a su prometida, Emily. Me han parecido muy simpáticos —me encogí de hombros—. Debe de haber sido todo un malentendido.

A Charlie se le mudó el semblante.

—No sabía que él y Emily lo habían hecho oficial. Me parece muy bien. Pobre chica.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasó? ― pregunte interrumpiendo la conversación de ellos

—La atacó un oso, allá en el norte, durante la temporada de desove del salmón. Fue horrible. Ya ha pasado más de un año desde el accidente. Tengo entendido que a Sam le afectó muchísimo.

—Es horrible —repetí yo.

.

_En Forks volvían a ser vacaciones de Pascua. Al despertar el lunes por la mañana, me quedé tumbada en la cama durante unos segundos asimilando ese hecho. El año pasado, por estas mismas fechas, también me había perseguido un vampiro. Esperaba que no se convirtiese en una especie de tradición._

_Ya estaba adaptándome al ritmo de vida de La Push. Había pasado la mayor parte del domingo en la playa, mientras Charlie se entretenía con Billy en casa de los_

_Black. Se suponía que yo estaba con Jacob, pero éste tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que me dediqué a pasear sola y le oculté el secreto a Charlie. Cuando Jacob apareció para ver si yo estaba bien, me pidió perdón por dejarme abandonada tanto rato. Su agenda, me dijo, no era siempre tan apretada; pero los lobos estaban en alerta roja hasta que detuvieran a Victoria._

_Ahora, cuando paseábamos por la playa, siempre me llevaba de la mano._

_Eso me hizo pensar en las palabras de Jared; Jacob no debería haber involucrado en esto a su «chica». Me imaginé que, visto desde fuera, parecíamos novios. Mientras que Jake y yo tuviéramos claro cuál era la auténtica situación, no debía permitir que me molestara este hecho. Y tal vez no me habría molestado si no hubiera sabido que Jacob deseaba que las cosas fueran como parecían ser. En cualquier caso, el sentir su cálida mano en contacto con la mía me resultaba agradable, así que yo no protestaba._

Esos eran los pensamientos de Isa, en momentos como estos odiaba nuestro vinculo.

― Perdón ― susurró aun acostada en la cama

― Ajá ― le dije sentándome en la orilla

_Necesito oírle _― el pensamiento de Isa me hizo sonreír, sabia a quien se refería

_¿Qué puedo hacer hoy? – _pregunte mirándole

_Por favor _

_De acuerdo, pero las últimas veces es porque has enojado a Jake y a él ya no lo vez casi, además es peligroso _

_Salto de acantilado _dijo Isa brincando de un lado a otro, después de haber pasado unos minutos convenciéndome, salimos a la Push, sabíamos que Jake no lo haría, por estar ocupado.

Llegamos donde Billy y él dijo que encontraron una nueva pista para atraparla, Isa no le prestó mucha atención por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo.

Isa sabía cómo llegar hasta el sendero que corría junto a los acantilados, pero tuve que hallar el caminito que llevaba hasta el borde. Mientras lo seguíamos, fuimos buscando bifurcaciones y recodos, pues sabía que Jake tenía la intención de llevarnos al saliente inferior, y no al más alto; pero el camino conducía hacia el extremo del acantilado sin ofrecer opción alguna. No tenía tiempo para buscar otra forma de bajar: la tormenta se movía cada vez más rápido. Al final, empecé a sentir el viento en la piel y la presión de las nubes más cerca del suelo. Cuando llegué al punto donde el sendero de tierra se abría hacia aquel precipicio de roca, las primeras gotas de agua salpicaron mi rostro.

― ¿segura? ―pregunte al ver tamaño de altura, Isa asintió y me transmitió su expectativa, ella estaba realmente feliz de saltar, aunque lo que más la incitaba era la voz que todavía no había aparecido

Nos acerqué al borde, manteniendo a Isa agarrada y la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de nosotras. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la rugosa repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respiré hondo y aguanté el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando.

_Bella._

Sonreí ante la sonrisa de Isa

_¿Sí? _No contestó en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de su propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano.

_No lo hagas,_ suplicó.

_Querías que fuera humana, _le recordó Isa_. Bueno, pues mírame._

_Por favor. Hazlo por mí._

_Es la única forma de que estés conmigo._

_Por favor. _Era solamente un susurro en la intensa lluvia

― ¿lista? ― le pregunte a Isa y un rugido fue la respuesta reímos un momento ― te impulso y con tu peso me harás caer, no me sueltes la mano

Isa asintió ante mi comentario, tomamos una respiración larga

_¡No, Bella! _Ahora estaba furioso, y su furia era tan deliciosa...

Eche una pierna hacia atrás y la empuje por el pecho, cualquiera que nos viera creería que yo la tire del acantilado. Sentí el jalón y me deje llevar, la fuerte brisa no nos dejaba terminar de caer, erra como si la gravedad estuviera en contra de nosotras

_¡Síííí!_

Estaba helada, aún más fría de lo que me había temido, pero eso únicamente acrecentó aquella sensación de subidón.

Mientras seguíamos bajando hacia las profundidades de aquellas aguas gélidas y negras, me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. No había sufrido ni un instante de terror; sólo pura adrenalina. En realidad, la caída no era tan escalofriante. ¿Dónde estaba el desafío?

Fue en ese momento cuando nos atrapó la corriente.

En un primer momento sentí pánico, pero la adrenalina de Isa me hizo temeraria y aun agarradas de manos dejamos que las olas nos movieran.

Era una sensación única, sentir como tu cuerpo era movido por partes diferentes de una misma corriente, como te pedían tirando de ti de un lado a otro.

Cuando ya nos hacía falta el oxigeno, intentamos subir, pero al no ver ni sentir hacia donde estaba la superficie

No me sorprendió que la ilusión de Edward estuviera allí. Teniendo en cuenta que nos estábamos muriendo, me lo debía – pensó Isa. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue lo segura que estaba de que me iba a ahogar; de que ya me estaba ahogando.

_¡Sigue nadando!,_ apremió Edward dentro de mi cabeza.

Solo apreté fuertemente la mano de Isa, ella me devolvió el gesto, ella de cierta forma pensaba que morir así era una buena forma de hacerlo.

_¡Lucha!, _gritó Edward. _¡Maldita sea, Bella, sigue luchando!_

_¿Por qué?_

Ya no quería seguir peleando – el pensamiento de Isa fue tan sincero que sentí su felicidad volviéndose la mía

Le estaba viendo _a él, _y no tenía ya voluntad de luchar. Su imagen era vívida, mucho más definida que cualquier recuerdo, había almacenado a Edward con todo detalle, sin fallo alguno, reservándolo para este momento final. Podía ver su rostro perfecto como si realmente estuviera allí; el matiz exacto de su piel gélida, la forma de sus labios, la línea de su mentón, el destello dorado en sus ojos encolerizados. Como era natural, le enfurecía que yo Isa se rindiera. Tenía los dientes apretados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas de rabia.

_¡No! ¡Bella, no!_

Era increíble, como Isa podía tener esas alucinaciones tan vividas, porque yo sabía que no eran de lo real, solo estaban en nuestras cabezas.

Sentí como Isa ya aflojaba un poco su agarre y yo todavía estaba despierta, un golpe en el pecho me sobresalto, pero no era a mí a quien habían golpeado, sentí como halaban a Isa y por consiguiente a mí.

Había alguien sacando a Isa a la superficie, cuando pude votar el agua vi que el que estaba ayudando a Isa era Jake

― ¿Estás bien? ― me pregunto, justo cuando iba a responder una ola me hizo tragar agua ― primero salgamos de aquí, ¿puedes nadar?

Asentí y nade delante de él. Cuando llegamos a la orilla, escupí agua y sentí un pequeño ardor en la nariz. Jake recostó a Isa en la arena al lado mío, tosí un poco mientras él le sacaba el agua de los pulmones

― ¡Respira! ― grito preocupado Jake. Isa ya estaba consiente solo un poco desorientada

― Ya estará bien ― le dije con voz rasposa, pero clara. Él asintió y me mando una mirada furibunda

― se puede saber ¿en qué rayos estaban pensando? ― me gritó

― solo fue un salto

― Y Bella casi se muere ¿no te das cuenta? Se hubiera muerto si no las sacó ― me replico

― Hubiéramos muerto las dos, no solo Isa ― me fulmino con la mirada para seguir con Isa

— ¿Bella? —inquirió Jacob, con la voz aún tensa, pero no tan exasperada como antes—. Bella, cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? ― pregunto Sam

― Unos cuantos minutos ― conteste aun ronca ― pero ya estará mejor no te preocupes

Sam asintió ― y ¿tú?

― De maravilla ― le mostré un Ok y él sonrió nervioso

—Vuelve a respirar, saldrá de ésta. De todos modos no podemos dejar que se enfríe, no me gusta el color que está tomando —hablo Jake

— ¿Qué crees? ¿Le pasará algo si la movemos?

— ¿Se golpeó en la espalda o contra algo al caer? ― la pregunta de Jake era tonta, si se hubiera golpeado yo también lo estaría

—No ― dije con voz firme

Ambos dudaron

― ¿Ana? ― Llamó Isa

— ¡Ah! —Jadeó mientras el alivio le recorría las facciones— ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te has hecho daño en alguna parte?

—S-sólo en l-la garganta... —tartamudeó, con los labios temblorosos de frío.

—En tal caso, será mejor que te saquemos de aquí —dijo Jacob. Deslizó sus brazos debajo de Isa y la alzó sin esfuerzo, como si fuera una caja vacía. Su pecho estaba desnudo, pero caliente; encorvó los hombros para protegerle de la lluvia.

— ¿La tienes? —le oí preguntar a Sam

—Sí, me la llevaré de aquí. Vuelvo al hospital. Luego me reuniré contigo. Gracias, Sam

Jake me señalo el camino, tenía que caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal para alcanzarle, pero él no me hablaba, era como si estuviera enfadado. Había algo en el hospital

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—Les estaba buscando —me contestó mientras subía al trote por la playa en dirección a la carretera, bajo la cortina de agua —. Seguí las huellas de las ruedas del coche y entonces oí el grito —se estremeció—. ¿Por qué saltaron, Ana? ¿No te diste cuenta de que se estaba formando una gran tormenta? ¿Por qué no me esperaron? —la ira le colmaba la voz conforme el alivio pasaba a un segundo plano.

—Lo siento —murmuré—. Fue una estupidez. Pero Isa estaba emocionada y tú no has estado, por darle caza a Victoria ella me lo pidió

—Desde luego, ha sido una verdadera estupidez —coincidió. Cayeron de su pelo varias gotas de lluvia cuando asintió con la cabeza —. Mira, No puedo concentrarme si estoy todo el día pensando que andan tirándose de los acantilados a mi espalda.

—De acuerdo. Sin problemas —le aseguré. Mi voz sonó ronca

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo hoy? ¿La... habéis encontrado? ― La pregunta de Isa me hizo mirarle

—No, Victoria se arrojó al agua, y los chupasangres tienen allí más ventaja. Por eso volví corriendo a casa. Temía que a nado duplicara la velocidad con la que se movía a pie, y que regresara, y como pasan tanto tiempo en la play a... —se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar.

—Sam volvió contigo... ¿Están todos en casa? —esperaba que no siguieran buscándola. Recordé lo rojo que Isa había visto

—Sí. Algo así.

—Antes, al hablar con Sam, has mencionado el hospital. ¿Ha resultado herido alguno? ¿Luchó contra vosotros? —el tono de mi voz se alzó una octava, sonando extraño con la ronquera.

—No, no. Se trata de Harry Clearwater. Esta mañana le ha dado un ataque al corazón. Emily nos esperaba con la mala noticia al llegar.

— ¿Harry? —Isa Sacudí la cabeza mientras intentaba asumir sus palabras—. ¡Oh, no! ¿Lo sabe Charlie?

—Sí. Él también está allí, con mi padre.

— ¿Va a salir Harry de ésta?

Los ojos de Jacob se tensaron de nuevo.

—Por ahora, no tiene muy buena pinta.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —le pregunté

—Podrías quedarte _aquí_—repuso Jacob mientras señalaba la casa de Billy con la barbilla, al entrar, depositó a Isa en el pequeño sofá-—. Vamos, que no se mueva de esta casa. ― señalo a Isa ― Les traeré alguna ropa seca.

Jacob regresó en cuestión de segundos y me arrojó una pila de prendas de algodón gris.

—Te estarán grandes, pero no he encontrado nada mejor. Yo... esto... saldré fuera para que te puedas cambiar y también hay para Bella.

—No te vayas a ninguna parte. Estoy demasiado cansada para moverme todavía. Quédate conmigo ― dijo Isa con la voz peor que la mía. Nos cambiamos y nos acurrucamos en el sofá, buscando calor Jacob se sentó en el suelo junto a mí y apoyó la espalda contra el sofá. Me pregunté cuándo habría sido la última vez que había dormido. A juzgar por su aspecto, estaba tan exhausto como nosotras

Reclinó la cabeza sobre el cojín que estaba al lado del mío y bostezó.

—Ojalá pudiera descansar un minuto.

Cerró los ojos. Yo también dejé que los míos se cerraran al ver que Isa le imitaba.

Me quedé dormida enseguida. Disfruté un sueño normal por vez primera en mucho tiempo. Sólo efectué un vagabundeo difuso por los viejos recuerdos: cegadoras visiones brillantes del sol de Phoenix, el rostro de mi madre, una destartalad a casita en un árbol, un edredón usado, una pared de espejos, una llama en el agua negra... Iba olvidando una conforme pasaba a la siguiente, las olvidé todas...

... salvo la última, que quedó grabada en mi mente. No tenía sentido, sólo era un decorado en un escenario consistente en un balcón con una luna pintada colgada del cielo. Vi a la chica vestida con un camisón inclinarse sobre la baranda y hablar consigo misma.

Aunque parecían mis sueños, sabía que eran los de Isa, Me comencé a despertar y ella ya estaba despierta mirando a Jake que se había deslizado hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo, donde seguía durmiendo. Su respiración se había vuelto profunda y regular. La casa estaba ahora más oscura que antes y al otro lado de la ventana se veía todo negro. Me sentía rígida, pero caliente y casi seca. La garganta me ardía cada vez menos.

En vez de moverme, vi a Isa con pensamientos en Julieta un poco más.

Sus pensamientos estaban guiándole por el camino en el que ella estuviera feliz, en el que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera casado con Paris al ver que Romeo ya no volvería, ella pensaba en Julieta y Romeo como Isabella y Edward y Jake será Paris.

_No importa cuánto lo intentes _

_Ana, no…_

_Si quieres cambiar y dejar de sufrir, ser un poco feliz, nunca lo serás al lado de Jake, él constantemente te recordara a Edward y no o soportaras _

_Ana… _el lastimero susurro mental de Isa me hizo acomodarme mejor y abrazarla, ya no lloraba, ni dejaba que su mente colapsara hasta el termino del dolor insoportable, pero de cierta forma la dañaba

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el chapoteo de un coche en la carretera enlodada cortó el silencio. Oí cómo frenaba delante de la casa y también el estrépito de puertas que se abrían y cerraban. Pensé que debía sentarme y después decidí pasar de la idea.

Era fácil identificar la voz de Billy, aunque habló en voz baja, algo poco habitual en él, por lo que quedó reducido a un gruñido grave.

Se abrió la puerta y alguien encendió la luz. Parpadeé, momentáneamente cegada. Jake se despertó sobresaltado, jadeando mientras se incorporaba de un salto.

—Lo siento —refunfuñó Billy—. ¿Os hemos despertado?

Mis ojos enfocaron lentamente su rostro y después, cuando pude interpretar su expresión, se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Oh, no, Billy! —gemí.

El aludido asintió con un gesto lento. Tenía el rostro endurecido por la pena. Jake se acercó presuroso a su padre y le tomó de la mano. La pena le rejuveneció hasta conferir a su rostro un aspecto repentinamente aniñado, lo cual resultaba una extraña culminación a su cuerpo de hombre. Sam se hallaba detrás de Billy. Empujó la silla para que cruzara la puerta. La angustia había reemplazado a la habitual compostura de su cara.

—Cuánto lo siento —murmuró Isa.

Billy asintió.

—Va a ser muy duro para todos.

— ¿Dónde está Charlie? ― Pregunte

—Tu padre se ha quedado con Sue en el hospital. Hay una gran cantidad... de disposiciones que tomar.

Tragué con dificultad.

—Será mejor que vuelva allí —murmuró Sam entre dientes; luego, salió precipitadamente por la puerta.

Billy retiró su mano de la de Jacob y después atravesó la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Jake le miró durante un minuto y después vino a sentarse en el suelo

Ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Le acariciamos el hombro, deseando que se nos ocurriera algo que pudiera decirle.

Después de un buen rato, Jacob tomó la mano de Isa y la sostuvo contra su cara.

— ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Probablemente debería haberte llevado a un médico o algo así —suspiró.

—No te preocupes por mí —soltó con voz ronca.

Giró el rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban ribeteados de rojo.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto.

—Supongo que tampoco me encuentro demasiado bien.

—Iré a buscar el coche para llevarlas a casa; deberían estar allí cuando Charlie regrese.

—De acuerdo.

Esperamos Isa y yo sentadas a que Jake trajera el auto, no demoro mucho cuando ya escuchamos el ruido del trasto. Él se puso en medio de las dos, para que recibiéramos el calor de su cuerpo, yo me separe para entrar por el lado del copiloto, no me gustaba demasiado el calor de su cuerpo. Además de que la que estaba mal era Isa, yo había salido por mis propios medios después de que él nos encontrara. Ya en el auto Jake acomodo a Isa junto a él mientras yo miraba por la ventana abrazándome a mí misma, ellos parecían estar en su mundo y no me gustaba, pero había que tolerarlo, había algo que Isa no sabia y era por esa razón por la que yo no la quería con él.

— ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa? —le preguntó Isa.

—Es que no voy a volver. Todavía no hemos atrapado a la chupasangre esa, ¿recuerdas?

Isa asintió y me miro

― acércate ― dijo agarrándome la mano

― yo estoy bien tranquila

― yo también sentí el agua y tengo frio aun estando al lado de Jacob, acércate

Negué con la cabeza y ella me miro reprobatoriamente, mire a Jake, que solo aceptaba mi alejamiento, él entendía un poco mi razón.

― Solo recuéstate a mí para que yo reciba un poco mas de calor ¿sí?

Le sonreí y recosté mi cuerpo al suyo ― No se cuándo sabré cómo decirte que no

Jake gruño recordando el salto, la verdad era que él me echaba la culpa a mí, aunque no lo hubiera dicho yo sabía que era así

Los pensamientos de Isa fueron a lo de darle la oportunidad a Jake, eso no saldría bien. Entre mi negatividad, ella mandándome a callar y seguir adelante con Jake, caí en un entre sueño liviano, el auto se detuvo y el silencio reino, mi mente estaba en blanco, pero el de Isa llenaba mi mente, ella le daría un beso a Jake y a Edward le parecía bien _Sé feliz_… me hubiera gustado decirle a esa estúpida voz que no sabía nada. Isa pensaba _espera solo un momento _yo no quería ver esa estupidez.

Cuando abrí la puerta entró en el coche un soplo de aire, frío como el de una tormenta. Me erizo la piel

— ¡Arg! —Jacob espiró con fuerza, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la barriga—. ¡Vaya mierda!

Se impulso hacia mi lado, pasando por encima de Isa para cerrar la puerta de golpe al tiempo que giraba la llave del encendido (Jake conducía, Isa en el medio y yo en la otra puerta). Le temblaban tanto las manos que yo no sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunto Isa

Aceleró demasiado rápido, así que el motor petardeó y se caló.

—Vampiro —espetó.

Me sentí mareada y vi a Isa con la cara pálida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― pregunte

— ¡Porque puedo olerlo! ¡Maldita sea! ― me respondió irritado por las preguntas

— ¿Entro en fase o las saco de aquí antes a ellas? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Miro el miedo de Isa y decidió

—De acuerdo. Primero te saco de aquí. ― parecía hablar con ella y si yo no estuviera, me dio una pequeña rabia saber que su estupidez era tan grande… Isa me sostuvo la mano al ver mis pensamientos cuando el motor arrancó con un rugido. Las cubiertas chirriaron mientras le daba la vuelta al coche para girar hacia nuestra única ruta de escape. Las luces delanteras barrieron el pavimento e iluminaron la línea frontal del bosque oscuro, y finalmente se reflejaron en un coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle, donde estaba mi casa.

— ¡Frena! —jadeé Isa me miro asustada pero le señale el auto y…

_Conocía ese vehículo negro, yo, que era el polo opuesto a un aficionado a los coches, podía decirlo todo sobre ese vehículo en particular. Era un Mercedes S55 AMG. Sabía de memoria cuántos caballos de potencia tenía y el color de la tapicería. Conocía la sensación de ese motor potente susurrando a través de la carrocería. Había sentido el olor delicioso de los asientos de cuero y el modo en que los cristales tintados hacían que un mediodía pareciera un atardecer._

Era el coche de Carlisle.

— ¡Frena! —gritó otra vez, y más fuerte, porque Jacob estaba haciendo correr el coche calle abajo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No es Victoria. ¡Para, para! Quiero volver.

Pisó con tal fuerza el freno que tuve que sujetarme para no darme un golpe contra el salpicadero.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo, aterrado. Me miraba con el horror reflejado en los ojos ya que yo fui la primera en hablar.

— ¡Es el coche de Carlisle! Son los Cullen. Lo sé. ― dijo Isa

Vio despertar la esperanza y un temblor violento le sacudió el cuerpo.

— ¡Eh, cálmate, Jake! Todo va bien. No hay peligro, ¿ves? Relájate.

—Sí, relájate —resolló mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Mientras se concentraba para no transformarse en un lobo, observé el coche negro a través del cristal trasero.

—Hay un vampiro en tu casa —masculló Jacob—. ¿Y tú quieres regresar?

Yo estaba mirando el auto, sabía que era Carlisle, era ese el auto en el que me habían llevado el primer día a la policía

― Por supuesto

No quería escuchar las palabras de dolor de Jake o las de perdón de Isa, así que antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa me baje y camine hasta la casa, cuando llegue a la entrada Charlie había olvidado encender las luces del porche. Saque la llave que estaba debajo del una figura de adorno que Renée me había regalado y abrí la puerta, escuche que el trasto hacia ruido acercándose por lo que supuse que o bien Jake se quedo o la dejo venir sola. Entre y había una profunda oscuridad, algo dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que no era bonito lo que seguía pero no le hice caso, di cinco pasos y tantee para encontrarlo, pero la luz se encendió sin yo tocar algo, frente a mí se encontraba Alice Cullen.

Parpadee para saber si era ella, pero de pronto la tenía demasiado cerca y con su mano me estrello contra la pared, apretándome la garganta me levanto unos centímetros del suelo, sus ojos eran de color oscuro, y eso no era nada bueno.

Su mano me apretó más fuerte haciendo que sintiera la cabeza un poco molestosa. Se notaba que estaba furiosa, pero ¿Por qué quería matarme?

No sé cuánto tiempo paso para mí fue unos segundos y creo que era eso, escuche un jadeo y la mente de Isa correr a mil por hora viendo como Alice me retenía por el cuello.

Alice miro hacia el sonido y se quedo como una estatua con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y si ella no me soltaba me comenzaría a ahogar

― Alice ― susurro Isa sin creerlo, pero _Podrías ayudarme _le dije mentalmente ya que la presión de la mano de Alice no me dejaba hablar ni respirar ― Alice suéltala

Alice me miro y me soltó de golpe haciéndome caer de rodillas en el suelo. Esta vez el tragar el aire fue más difícil que cuando me estaba ahogando en el mar. Isa me miro y miro a Alice, no sabía a cuál de las dos elegir. Pasado un minuto seguíamos en la misma posición, pero yo ya me sentía mejor, Alice tenía una mirada de confusión, sorpresa y alegría. Isa salto a los brazos de Alice y ella le devolvió el abrazo, pero con la cabeza en alto, como si no pudiera estar mucho tiempo cerca, sus ojos eran negros, sed y el olor. Me levante mientras Isa lloraba en Alice, me acerque a la puerta y la cerré, Alice llevo a Isa al sofá y la sentó aun abrazándola, acariciándole la espalda.

Me quede de pie mirándola llorar, no era yo esta vez la que la hacía llorar y la consolaba. Parecía que últimamente se la pasaban olvidándose de mí.

—Lo... siento —balbuceó—. ¡Es sólo... que estoy tan feliz... de verte!

—Está bien, Bella. Todo va bien.

—Sí —sollozó; y por una vez le pareció que así era.

Alice suspiró.

—Había olvidado lo efusiva que eres —comentó con cierto tono de desaprobación en la voz, sonreí sin poder evitarlo

― Oh, lo siento

—Es culpa mía. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que salí de caza. No debería permitirme estar tan sedienta, pero hoy tenía mucha prisa —me dirigió una mirada alarmante y me di cuenta de que ella estaba más que pendiente de mi presencia

― Cierto, ― dije un poco confundida ― se puede saber ¿Por qué querías matarme?

—Te vi.― ¿le contaste?

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto Isa y yo al mismo tiempo

― Lanzaste a Bella del acantilado ― me miro con odio

― ¡NO! ― Grito Isa y eso me hizo mirarle ― ¿Me viste caer?

― No, Pero hablando del tema, ¿podrías explicarme cómo es que estás viva?

― ¿Me viste caer? ― volvió a preguntar Isa a Alice

― No ― me miro un momento y luego a Isa ― la vi empujarte

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

― ¿Tú sabes lo que soy?

― Si, lo averigüe y aquí Isa me lo confirmo

― Ok – suspiro y se detuvo a pensar luego hablo

—Le dije que algo terminaría ocurriendo, pero no me creyó. «Bella me lo prometió» —remedó su voz tan perfectamente que me estremecí—. «Ni se te ocurra seguir mirando en su futuro» —continúo ella, imitándolo—. «Ya le hemos hecho bastante daño.»

»Pero dejar de mirar no significa que se deje de ver —prosiguió—. Te juro que no te vigilaba, Bella. Es sólo que estoy ya en sintonía contigo, y no me lo pensé dos veces cuando vi que ella te tiro, me metí en el avión. Sabía que sería demasiado tarde, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Así que me planté aquí con la esperanza de que tal vez podría ayudar a Charlie de algún modo y me aseguro de matar a la chica que te mato, pero vas tú y llegas... —sacudió la cabeza_, _esta vez confusa. Se le notaba la tensión en la voz—. Te vi caer en el agua, y esperé y esperé a ver si salías, pero no fue así. ¿Qué pasó?

¿Y cómo has podido creer en alguien que no conoces?

¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo que Edward. ..?

La atajé en cuanto pronunció su nombre. La habría dejado continuar, incluso después de darme cuenta del malentendido en el que ella se encontraba

—Alice, yo no intentaba matarla

Ella me miró, dubitativa.

—Entonces, ¡¿me estás diciendo que no estabas lanzándola desde un acantilado?!

—No, pero... —hice una mueca—. Era sólo por diversión.

Su expresión se endureció.

—Había visto saltar a algunos amigos de Jacob —insistió Isa—, Parecía... divertido, y como me aburría...

Ella esperó.

—No se nos ocurrió pensar que la tormenta afectaría a las corrientes. En realidad, no pensamos mucho en el agua — me reí al recordar y a Isa le paso igual, Alice no se lo tragó. Vi con absoluta claridad que ella seguía creyendo que había intentado asesinarla. Decidí dirigirla en otra dirección—. Pero si me viste allí tirándola, ¿no me viste como caí yo? ¿No viste a Jacob?

Ladeó la cabeza, distraída, e Isa continuó:

—Es verdad que posiblemente nos hubiéramos ahogado si Jacob no hubiera saltado detrás de nosotras.― arqueé una ceja ― Bien, de acuerdo, no era cuestión de probabilidades, nos hubiera ahogado seguro.

― Pero lo cierto es que Jake nos sacó de la espuma que era la que nos hacia hundirnos ― le dije furiosa de su interrupción, Isa no estaría pensando en estar con él si ella estuviera muerta ― arrastró hasta la playa a Isa que estaba inconsciente. Quizás estuvimos más de un minuto debajo del agua hasta que el atrapó el brazo de Isa y nos sacó. ¿Por qué no viste eso?

Ella torció el gesto con perplejidad.

— ¿Las sacó alguien? ¿Tú no querías matarla? ¿Las dos fueron sacadas por Jacob?

—Sí. Jacob me salvó. ― dijo Isa

La miré con curiosidad mientras una serie de pensamientos enigmáticos pasaban fugazmente por su rostro. Algo le había molestado... ¿Que su visión hubiera sido imperfecta? No estaba segura. Entonces, ella se inclinó de modo deliberado y olisqueó el hombro de Isa.

Sé quedó helada.

—No seas ridícula —murmuró al tiempo que me olfateaba a mí

— ¿Qué haces?

Ignoró mi pregunta

— ¿Quién las acompañaba en la calle hace un rato? Daba la impresión de que estabais discutiendo.

—Jacob Black. Es... mi mejor amigo, o algo así. Al menos, lo era... ― bufé e Isa me miro mal

Alice asintió y pareció preocupada.

— ¿Qué?

—No lo sé —comentó—. No estoy segura de lo que pueda significar.

—Bueno, al menos, no estoy muerta.― Alice y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras

—Se comportó como un necio al pensar que podrías sobrevivir sola. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan dispuesto a jugarse la vida estúpidamente.

—Sobrevivió —señalé

Ella estaba pensando en algo más.

—Bueno, si las corrientes eran demasiado fuertes para ustedes, ¿cómo se las arregló Jacob para socorrer a Bella y ayudarte a ti?

—Es... fuerte. ― respondió Isa y Alice la miro esperando una respuesta mejor ― Mira…

― Jacob, es un hombre lobo, al igual que todos los amigos de la Push ― le dije sin importarme ni cinco lo de los secretos, aunque pensándolo bien no tenía ningún lado, Alice casi me mata ― Los Quileutes se transforman en lobos cuando hay vampiros cerca. Ellos conocen a Carlisle desde hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿Estabas ya con Carlisle en aquella época?

Alice se me quedó mirando boquiabierta durante un momento y después se recuperó, parpadeando rápidamente para después mirar a Isa como reprobando algo.

—Bien, eso explica el olor —murmuró ella—, pero ¿también justifica el hecho de que no le viera? —puso cara de pocos amigos y su frente de porcelana se arrugó.

— ¿El olor? —repetí.

—Hueles fatal —explicó ella de forma ausente, todavía con gesto de contrariedad—. ¿Un licántropo? ¿Estás segura de eso?

― ¿Por qué tú no hueles tanto? ― Después de unos minutos de haberse quedado callada esa pregunta me saco de lugar

― ¿Hmm?

― Tu olor no lo tiene tan concentrado como el de Bella

― Digamos que son mis amigos, pero con el que venimos no me llevo del todo – esa era la verdad y ella miro a Isa

― Segura que sean ¿licántropos?

—Muy segura —le prometió—. Tengo la sensación de que no estabas aún con Carlisle la última vez que hubo licántropos aquí, en Forks.

—No, no nos habíamos encontrado todavía —Alice seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente se le dilataron los ojos y se volvió a mirarme con una expresión de consternación—. ¿Su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo? ― era extraño que ella me preguntara eso a mí y, Isa lo notaba

― ¡Hola! Alice estoy aquí, ¿Por qué le preguntas a Ana?

― Ella es más sincera que tú, no le importa las consecuencias, espero una respuesta

Asintió avergonzada.

— ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto?

—Desde hace poco —dijo, y su voz sonaba a la defensiva — Se convirtió en lobisón hace sólo unas pocas semanas.

Me fulminó con la mirada, como si yo tuviera la culpa.

— ¿Un licántropo joven? ¡Eso es todavía peor! Edward tenía razón, eres un imán para el peligro Bella. ¿No se suponía que te ibas a mantener al margen de los problemas?

—Los hombres lobo no son nada peligrosos —refunfuñé

—Hasta que pierden los estribos —sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro con energía—. Estas cosas sólo te pasan a ti, Bella. Nadie debería haber estado mejor que tú cuando los vampiros nos marchamos de la ciudad, pero tú tenías que involucrarte con los primeros monstruos que te encontraras.

Isa no quería discutir con Alice. La idea de que estaba realmente ahí, de que podía tocar su piel marmórea y escuchar su voz como la de un carillón mecido por el viento, la hacía estremecer de alegría. Pero ella tenía que fastidiarlo todo.

—No, Alice, en realidad los vampiros no se fueron, al menos, no todos. Y ése ha sido el verdadero problema. Victoria me habría capturado a estas alturas de no ser por los licántropos. Aunque, desde luego, si no hubiera sido por Jake y sus amigos, Laurent me habría atrapado antes que ella, claro, así que... ― Isa hablaba demasiado rápido

— ¿Victoria? —susurró ella—. ¿Laurent?

Asentí, un poco intimidada por la expresión de sus ojos oscuros, señale a Isa

—Es un imán para el peligro, ¿recuerdas?

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—Cuéntenmelo todo, pero háganlo desde el principio

Isa le conto todo, bueno casi todo, menos lo de las motos y los accidentes y las voces.

_Dilo y te tratara de loca de una buena vez _le dije mirando mis uñas, ella bufo mirándome a mí.

_No creo que sea la única loca de por aquí _se burlo de mí. La mire con los ojos entrecerrados

—Nuestra marcha no te hizo bien alguno, ¿a qué no? —murmuró Alice. Soltó una carcajada, aunque sonó algo histérica. Su mirada no perdió nuestra interacción silenciosa

—Pero ésa no es la cuestión de todos modos, ¿verdad? No creo que os marcharais por mi bien.

Puso cara de pocos amigos y miró al suelo un momento.

—Bueno... supongo que hoy he actuado de forma algo impulsiva. Probablemente no me debería haber entrometido.

Sentí cómo la sangre huía de mi rostro y se me hacía un vacío en el estómago.

—No sigas, Alice —susurré asustada, y no era yo.

— Por favor, no me dejes.

Abrió los ojos aún más cuando escucho las palabras de Isa.

—De acuerdo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte esta noche —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con precisión minuciosa —. Respira hondo, Bella.

—Qué mala pinta tienes, Bella.

—Hoy ha estado a punto de ahogarse —le recordé.

—Es algo más profundo que eso. Está hecha una pena.

Aguanté el dolor que su frase me produjo sin rechistar.

—Mira, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—No ha sido fácil. Me estoy esforzando.

Frunció el ceño.

—Se lo dije —comentó para sus adentros.

—Alice ¿con qué pensabas que te ibas a encontrar? —suspiré—. Quiero decir, además de verme muerta. ¿Esperabas hallarme saltando de un lado para otro y cantando canciones de una comedia musical? Creo que me conoces un poco más.

—Así es, pero albergaba la esperanza...

—Pues entonces, supongo que no soy yo la que tiene el monopolio del mercado de la idiotez.

Sonó el teléfono.

—Ése debe de ser Charlie —aventuré mientras me ponía en pie de un salto.

Isa aferró la mano pétrea de Alice y la arrastró hacia la cocina. No tenía la menor intención de dejarla fuera de su vista.

— ¿Charlie? —contesté al descolgar el aparato.

—No, soy yo —dijo Jacob.

— ¡Jake! ― avise a Isa

Alice escudriñó mi expresión.

—Sólo me estoy asegurando de que sigues viva —comentó Jacob con amargura.

—Estoy bien. Te dije que no era...

—Ya. Lo sé. Adiós.

Jacob colgó.

Suspiré, dejé caer hacia atrás la cabeza y me quedé mirando al techo a Isa se le saldría de las manos.

—Esto va a ser un buen problema.

—No les emociona que me encuentre aquí ― comunico Alice

—No especialmente, pero no es asunto suyo de todos modos.

Alice la rodeó con un brazo.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —musitó ella. Pareció hablar consigo misma durante un momento—. Cosas que hacer... Atar cabos sueltos.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Su rostro se volvió repentinamente cauteloso.

—No lo sé con seguridad. Necesito ver a Carlisle.

— ¿No puedes quedarte? —le supliqué, ella me miro raro, pero una partida así Isa no la soportaría

— ¿Por favor? Sólo un poco. Te he echado mucho de menos —la voz se le quebró.

—Si tú crees que es buena idea... —sus ojos mostraron su descontento.

—Sí. Puedes quedarte aquí, a Charlie le encantará.

—Tengo mi casa, Bella.

—Bueno, al menos necesitaría ir a por una maleta de ropa.

— ¡Alice, eres la mejor!

—Además, creo que debería ir de caza ahora mismo —añadió con la voz estrangulada mirándonos intercaladamente.

—Ups... —dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Podrías mantenerle apartada de los problemas durante una hora? —me preguntó con escepticismo. Entonces, antes de que pudiera contestarle, alzó un dedo y cerró los ojos. Su rostro se suavizó y quedó en blanco durante unos momentos.

Después abrió los ojos y se contestó a su propia pregunta.

—Sí, creo que estará bien. Al menos, por lo que se refiere a esta noche —hizo una mueca. Incluso al poner caras, su rostro seguía pareciendo el de un ángel.

— ¿Volverás? —le preguntó con voz débil.

—Te lo prometo. Estaré aquí dentro de una hora.


	8. Chapter 8

_._

_Un beso para todas…._

_._

Cap. 8

**BPoV**

Al salir Alice de la casa Ana me miraba con vista crítica, ella había dejado abierta su mente pero yo no quería ver que tenía en mente, sus pensamientos en momentos como estos siempre eran de reproche y no me gustaba que me juzgaran, ella lo sabía, ella sabia muchas más cosas de las que yo misma sabía, y como decía ella me hacía la de la vista gorda, por no sentir lo que en realidad deseaba sentir.

Después de haberme bañado durante 10 minutos, Ana se río por mi rapidez; me dispuse a hacer la comida, quería hablar con Alice, pero parecía que Charlie llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, ya sabía que Ana tampoco había comido en todo el día, pero ella podía aguantar, a ella no se le había muerto un gran amigo. Ana bufó ante mis pensamientos. Tarareé algo entre dientes, sin hacer ruido, yendo de un lado para otro de la cocina.

Mientras el estofado del jueves daba vueltas en el microondas, puse sábanas y una vieja almohada en el sofá. Alice no las necesitaría, pero Charlie tenía que verlas. Fui cuidadosa en lo de no mirar el reloj. No había motivos para sufrir un ataque de pánico; Alice lo había prometido.

Ana tenía una sonrisa en la cara y eso me desconcertó, ella estaba sentada en la mesa que había en la cocina, me miraba sonriente, pero no era a mí a la que en verdad veía, era como si estuviera pensando. No le preste más atención a la extraña chica que se encontraba a mi lado mientras comíamos.

Comiendo el estofado sentía que la garganta la tenía en llamas. Ana seguía haciendo muecas, cada vez que yo comía ella sentía la quemazón, razón por la cual estaba comiendo igual de rápido que yo, no era por ansiedad solo decía que si se estaba quemando la garganta lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era hacerlo de verdad. Nos bebimos casi cinco litros de agua entre las dos y todavía seguíamos con sed. Ella de verdad tenia sed, y eso era solo una gracia para ella, diciendo que yo parecería una vaca de tanta agua, pero la verdad era que así como el agua entraba se desaparecía.

Mientras caminaba a ver si sería capaz de ver tele mientras esperaba a Alice, Ana se rio oscuramente; bueno aunque ella siempre se reía así, era como la risa malvada.

Llegamos a la sala y Alice estaba sentada en su cama improvisada, sus ojos eran del color del caramelo líquido. Sonrió y palmeó la almohada.

Mire a Ana y ella sacudió la cabeza, se sentó en la mesa mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Alice quien me abrazo por los hombros.

—Gracias.

—Has llegado pronto —dije eufórica.

Ana suspiro y se rio de forma escandalosa, Alice la miro sin entender pero con una sonrisa, la risa de Ana era parecida a la de Alice cuando se reía naturalmente sin meter esa aura oscura

— ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pero Ana siempre hablaba de más

― ¿Sabe Edward que estás aquí? ― la pregunta de Ana era algo que no sabía si quería saber o no, pero ella decidió por mí, como últimamente hacia, aunque ella sabia escoger mejor que yo, o eso creo.

― No

— ¿No está con Carlisle y Esme? ― pregunte

—Se pone en contacto con ellos cada pocos meses.

—Oh —debía de estar por ahí, disfrutando de sus diversiones. Concentré mi curiosidad en un tema más seguro —. Me dijiste que volaste hasta aquí... ¿Desde dónde venías?

—Me hallaba en Denali. Hacía una visita a la familia de Tanya.

— ¿Está Jasper aquí? ¿Te ha acompañado? ― Ana se sabía los nombres de ellos, pero ningún Cullen, aparte de Carlisle como médico, hablo con ella durante el mes que estuvieron aquí

—No está de acuerdo con que yo interfiera. Prometimos... —dejó que su voz se apagara y después de eso cambió el tono —. ¿Y tú crees que a Charlie no le importará que me quede aquí? —preguntó, preocupada

_Alice no parece de las chicas que se preocupan _ dijo Ana en mi mente la quede mirando seria

- ¿Por qué no te sorprendió tanto el que yo supiera tu secreto? – la pregunta de Ana fue un tanto quejumbrosa y Alice se dio cuenta

― digamos que, tarde o temprano sabrías

― Y ¿Cómo sabias que yo me enteraría?

― Bella no es tan mentirosa como quisiera ser

Ana y Alice se rieron, pero yo no le veía gracia alguna

- HA, ha Charlie cree qué eres maravillosa, así que no se molestara – le dije a Alice – y dejen de reírse de mí

Alice se puso seria ― bueno, veremos que tanto le gusto a Charlie

En ese momento escuche el coche patrulla llegar a la casa.

Él se veía abatido, lo abrace al igual que Ana, ella era mejor que yo y él en mostrar los sentimientos, por eso Charlie siempre decidía hablar con ella, bueno la verdad los dos éramos mejor hablando con ella que entre él y yo.

Cuando le dije sobre Alice le agradeció que se quedara en casa con nosotras porque él estaría muy ocupado, Alice se disculpo varias veces por la muerte de Harry, y Charlie le pregunto por Edward aunque lo hizo sutilmente, hasta Ana se dio cuenta y sonrió disimuladamente.

Charlie se fue a cenar mientras Alice, Ana y yo nos fuimos a la sala

― parecen cansadas ― dijo Alice

― Si ― admití y me encogí de hombros ― las experiencias cercanas a la muerte me ponen en este estado. Oye y ¿Qué pensara Carlisle de que estés aquí?

—No lo sabe. Esme y él están de caza. Sabré algo de él dentro de unos días, cuando regrese.

—Pero ¿no se lo dirás, no... …cuando él vuelva? —le pregunté. Ella sabía que no me estaba refiriendo a Carlisle de nuevo.

—No. Me arrancaría la cabeza —dijo Alice con tristeza.

Solté una carcajada y luego suspiré.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, pero ya era de mañana, estaba acostada en el sofá que le había preparado a Alice, Ana estaba en la cocina junto con Charlie y Alice. Escuche como se movían las gavetas. Por la visión de Ana vi que Charlie era el que estaba haciendo la comida, que era cereal y Alice y ella estaban sentadas en la mesa.

—Dime, Charlie, ¿ha sido muy malo? —preguntó Alice con voz queda; al principio pensé que se estaban refiriendo a los Clearwater pero al escuchar el suspiro de Charlie

—Ha sido espantoso. ― vi su rostro lleno de dolor y me sentí mal

—Cuéntamelo. Quiero saber exactamente qué ocurrió después de que nos marchásemos.

Hubo una pausa mientras se cerraba la puerta de una alacena y se apagaba un botón de la cocina. Esperé, muerta de vergüenza. Charlie comenzó a hablar muy despacio y miro a Ana, como preguntándole si le decía o no.

—Nunca me había sentido tan impotente. No sabía qué hacer. Hubo un momento durante aquella primera semana en que temí que sería necesario hospitalizarla. No comía ni bebía ni se movía. El doctor Gerandy andaba por aquí mencionando palabras como «catatonia», aunque no le dejé acercarse. Me daba miedo que la asustara.

—Pero ¿terminó saliendo de esa situación?

― Si, el día que se fueron, la encontramos en el bosque. Físicamente no tenía nada, pero era algo más que eso. En ese momento Ana no estaba aquí, ella había salido a ver si una familia eran parientes o algo de ella, pero no lo eran. Ana duro 4 días fuera y cuando llego en la noche le conté lo que había pasado, ella me dijo que hablaría con ella. A la mañana siguiente aun sigo sin saber que fue lo que hizo, pero Bella volvió a ser la misma o eso me pareció ― se detuvo un momento y miro a Ana sonriendo ― comenzó a hacer las cosas, pero estaba en un mundo diferente al nuestro, cuando ya no soporte más y vi que ella no hacía nada por acercarse a Ana que ya era su nueva hermana llame a Renée, peo eso fue para peor, Bella pataleo e hizo un gran berrinche porque ella quería quedarse. Renée nos hizo prometerle que antes de que ella empeorara la llevaríamos arrastras ― Charlie se rio oscuramente ― la deje quedarse conmigo y Ana

La voz de Charlie se desvaneció. Era duro escucharle contar eso, saber la pena que le había causado.

—Pero...—le apuntó Alice

― Bella hacia todo lo que le dijeran, pero Ana la hizo salir un poco y pensar y moverse un poco más, supongo que fue algo que hablaron, porque un día las encontré todas tensas ― se río y Alice miro a Ana interrogante ― ella dejo de ver las cosas que le recordaran a él y siguió con su vida. Después de un tiempo Ana la intento convencer de las locuras que a ella se le pasaban por la cabeza pero Bella era muy cabeza dura. Si en ese tiempo me hubiera dicho Ana que la haría saltar en paracaídas o algo así hubiera dicho que si con tal de que ella saliera de la depresión. De un momento Ana y Bella se hicieron unidas y parece que se entienden perfectamente ― _parece que a todos les gusta olvidarme _– pensó Ana y yo sonreí ― ella la hizo salir de casa, y Bella fue despertando, después de un tiempo Bella la llevaba a la Push y Ana junto con Jake la sacaron creo que casi completamente. Jake es maduro para su edad. Ha cuidado físicamente de su padre del mismo modo que Bella cuidó emocionalmente de su madre. Eso le ha hecho madurar. También es un chaval apuesto, le viene por parte de madre. Ha sido bueno para Bella, ¿sabes?

Podía notar la expresión de Alice, que era ¡NADA! No dejaba ver reacción pero sus palabras me dejaron

—Entonces está bien que pueda contar con él.

Charlie inspiró muy hondo y se rindió ante el hecho de que Alice no se opusiera.

—Vale, tal vez esté exagerando un poco las cosas... No lo sé... Incluso cuando está con Jacob, hay veces que veo algo en sus ojos y me pregunto si alguna vez he llegado a darme cuenta de cuánto dolor siente en realidad. No es normal, Alice y... y me asusta. No es normal en absoluto. No es como si alguien la hubiera... dejado, sino como si alguien hubiera muerto —la voz se le quebró.

Y vi que sus ojos se aguaron me sentí tan mal tan muerta

_Como si yo hubiera muerto_. Susurre y Ana miro en mi dirección al igual que Alice quien frunció el ceño por su mirada - _Porque ha sido algo más que perder el más verdadero de los amores verdaderos _

Ana bufo y siguió comiendo, me pregunte que estaría haciendo Alice para esconder la comida

—Alice, tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo Charlie con torpeza.

Alice estaba tranquila.

—Adelante.

— ¿Va a venir Edward a visitarla también? —inquirió. Noté la ira reprimida en la voz de Charlie.

Alice contestó con aplomo y un tono de voz suave.

—Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. La última vez que hablé con él estaba en Sudamérica.

Me envaré al escuchar esta nueva información y presté más atención.

—Eso es algo, al menos —bufó Charlie—. Bueno, espero que lo esté pasando bien.

La voz de Alice se aceró por vez primera.

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no haría suposiciones —sabía cómo podían llamear sus ojos cuando empleaba ese tono.

Me levante y salude a Charlie que se apresuro a marchar para ayudar a Sue, el día la pasamos hablando o más bien Alice y yo, porque Ana solo escuchaba, a veces veía a Alice mirar entre Ana y yo intercaladamente. Alice conto sobre su familia.

Carlisle trabajaba por las noches en Ithaca y enseñaba a tiempo parcial en la universidad de Cornell. Esme estaba restaurando una casa del siglo XVII, un monumento histórico situado en un bosque al norte de la ciudad. Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a Europa unos cuantos meses en otra luna de miel, pero ya estaban de vuelta. Jasper también estaba en Cornell, esta vez para estudiar Filosofía. Y ella había estado efectuando algunas investigaciones personales referentes a la información que yo había descubierto de forma casual la pasada primavera. Había conseguido identificar con éxito el manicomio donde había pasado los últimos años de su existencia humana. Una vida de la que ella no tenía recuerdos.

—Mi nombre era Mary Alice Brandon —me contó con voz serena—. Tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamaba Cynthia. Su hija, mi sobrina, todavía vive en Bi loxi.

— ¿Has conseguido averiguar por qué te llevaron... a ese lugar? ¿Qué llevaría a unos padres a ese extremo? Incluso aunque su hija tuviera visiones del futuro...

Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con mirada pensativa ante mi pregunta

—No he conseguido averiguar demasiado sobre ellos. Repasé todos los periódicos viejos microfilmados que hallé. Se mencionaba muy poco a mi familia, ya que ninguno pertenecíamos al círculo social del que suele hablar la prensa. Estaba anunciado el compromiso de mis padres y el de Cynthia —el nombre salía de su boca algo vacilante—. Se notificaba mi nacimiento. .. Y mi muerte. Encontré mi tumba, y también hallé mi hoja de admisión en los viejos archivos del manicomio. La fecha de la admisión y la de mi lápida coinciden.

No sabía qué decir y, después de una corta pausa, Alice cambió el rumbo de la conversación y habló de temas más superficiales.

Los Cullen estaban todos juntos de nuevo, salvo esa única excepción, para pasar en Denali —con Tanya y su familia— las vacaciones de Pascua que les concedían en Cornell. Escuché con demasiada avidez incluso las noticias más triviales. Ella nunca mencionó a aquel en quien yo tenía más interés y se lo agradecí en el alma. Bastaba con escuchar las historias de la familia a la que una vez soñé pertenecer.

Charlie no regresó hasta después del crepúsculo y parecía más extenuado que la noche anterior. Iba a volver a la reserva a primera hora de la mañana para el funeral de Harry, por lo que se acostó pronto. Yo me quedé otra vez con Alice en el sofá, de cierta forma Ana no estaba demasiado pendiente de Alice, es como si fuera una vieja amiga que llego de visita y estaba como en su casa. Era extraño, era como si ella supiera algo que yo no, pero eso era imposible

Charlie casi parecía un extraño cuando bajó las escaleras antes de que se hiciera de día, vistiendo un traje viejo que yo nunca le había visto con anterioridad. La chaqueta le colgaba abierta; supuse que le estaba demasiado estrecha para poder abrocharse los botones. La corbata era un poco más ancha de lo que se llevaba ahora.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta en un intento de no despertarnos. Le dejé marchar, fingiéndome dormida, y Alice, tendida en el sillón abatible, hizo lo mismo...

... pero se sentó en cuanto él salió por la puerta. Bajo el edredón, estaba completamente vestida.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé. ¿Ves que vaya a suceder algo interesante?

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía es temprano

Ana sugirió que hiciéramos los deberes de la casa que estaba un poco abandonada desde que íbamos casi a diario a la Push. Le conté a Alice lo poco que sabia y Ana me dijo que no le contara lo de la salida con Jess, Ana hablo muchísimo más que yo diciendo la porquería de personas que eran la sarta de compañeros. Cuando estaba en el baño y Ana en la cocina el timbre de la casa sonó, mire a Alice, pero esta solo miraba con los ojos como platos, era raro verla sin una respuesta.

― ¡Yo voy! ― Grito Ana mientras me lavaba las manos llenas de detergente

—Bella —dijo Alice con cierto rastro de frustración en s u voz—. Tengo una sospecha bastante certera sobre quién puede ser y creo que es mejor que me marche.

— ¿Sospecha? —repetí. ¿Desde cuándo Alice tenía que sospechar algo?

—Si es una repetición del mayúsculo fallo de mi visión de ayer, entonces, lo más probable es que sea Jacob o uno de sus... amigos.

La miré fijamente mientras intentaba sacar conclusiones.

— ¿No puedes ver a los hombres lobo?

Ella torció el gesto.

—Eso parece.

Estaba evidentemente irritada por este hecho, _muy _irritada. El timbre sonó otra vez, dos veces, con rapidez e impaciencia.

—No tienes que irte a ninguna parte, Alice. Tú estabas aquí primero.

Rió con su risita plateada, aunque esta vez tenía un matiz oscuro.

—Confía en mí. Dudo que sea buena idea reunimos a mí y a Jacob Black en la misma habitación.

Salió rápidamente de la casa por el cuarto de Charlie.

Mire por medio de Ana y vi que ciertamente era Jake. Ana no era fan de Jacob desde nunca. Pero al menos antes lo toleraba.

_Baja ahora mismo Isa _me dijo Ana mentalmente y totalmente irritada, ya no pasaba a Jake

_Ni siquiera con una cola _se rio oscuramente ante el pensamiento

Baje y vi a Jake en la entrada, Ana se fue a la cocina mientras yo atendía al invitado, pero Jake emanaba oleadas de hostilidad, lo cual me retrotrajo a aquella espantosa tarde en la que había preferido a Sam antes que a mí y respondí a la defensiva irguiendo el mentón.

El Golf de Jacob permanecía al ralentí con el freno echado. Jared estaba al volante y Embry en el asiento del copiloto. Me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba: temían dejarle venir solo, lo que me entristeció y sorprendió, ya que el comportamiento de los Cullen no justificaba semejante actitud. Ana volvió a bufar, últimamente hacia mucho eso

—Hola —dije finalmente al ver que él seguía sin hablar.

Jake frunció los labios y continuó a la misma distancia que había mantenido con respecto a la puerta. Repasó la fachada de la casa con la mirada. Apreté los dientes y pregunté:

—No está aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?

Él vaciló.

— ¿Estás sola?

—Sí.

Suspiré.

— ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

—_Por supuesto, _Jacob. Vamos, entra.

Miró por encima de su hombro a sus amigos, sentados en el coche. Vi a Embry mover la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. No supe la razón, pero eso me fastidió un montón.

Me rechinaron los dientes y murmuré en voz muy baja:

—_Gallina._

Los ojos de Jacob relampaguearon y se centraron en mí. Encima de sus ojos hundidos, sus pobladas cejas negras adoptaron un ángulo que les confería un aspecto airado. Apretó los dientes y desfiló —no existía otra palabra para describir la forma en que se movía— por la vereda y se encogió de hombros al pasar junto a mí para entrar en la casa.

Antes de cerrar de un portazo, mi mirada se encontró primero con la de Jared y luego con la de Embry. No me gustó la dureza con la que me observaban. ¿De veras pensaban que iba a dejar que le sucediera algo malo a Jacob? Ana bufo ante mi pregunta

_¿Quieres dejar de bufar? _Le pregunte y solo recibí otro bufido, rodé los ojos

S

— ¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta de pijamas? —inquirió Jake con sarcasmo.

—Sí —repliqué con el mismo tono de acidez. No me gustaba nada Jacob cuando se comportaba de esa manera —. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Volvió a arrugar la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable.

— ¿Dónde está tu «amiga»? —pude oír el entrecomillado de la palabra en la inflexión de su voz.

—Tenía que hacer algunos recados. Bueno, Jacob, ¿qué quieres?

Había algo en la estancia que le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Los brazos le temblaban. No respondió a mi pregunta, sino que se desplazó a la cocina lanzando con impaciencia miradas en todas las direcciones.

Le seguí. Se detuvo al ver a Ana pero luego paseaba arriba y abajo junto a la pequeña encimera que era en donde Ana se encontraba.

—Eh —le dijo al tiempo que se interponía en su camino. Detuvo sus pasos y fijó en su mirada—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ― pregunto una para nada preocupada Ana

—Me disgusta tener que venir aquí. ― La repuesta de Jake me hirió profundamente. Me estremecí y Ana entrecerró los ojos mirándome haciendo que Jake hiciera lo mismo.

—En tal caso, lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo —musité—. ¿Por qué no me dices ya lo que necesitas? De ese modo podrás marcharte.

—Sólo quería hacerte un par de preguntas. No te llevará mucho tiempo. Debemos volver al funeral.

—De acuerdo, terminemos con esto.

—Un miembro de la familia Cullen ha estado aquí contigo —expuso.

—Sí, Alice Cullen.

Asintió con gesto pensativo mirándome y olvidando a Ana, ella sonrió

_Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ser olvidada por tus amistades _

_Lamento decirte que Alice te mira demasiado _

_Cierto, ella me hace sentir culpable Jajaja _

_¿Puedes estarte seria un momento? ¡Por favor!_

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse? ― La pregunta de Jake me saco de mi cabeza o nuestras cabezas

—Todo el que quiera —repliqué, todavía con tono beligerante, era tan extraño que él se comportara así —. Puede venir cuando le plazca.

— ¿Crees...? ¿Podrías explicarle lo de la otra, lo de Victoria, por favor?

Palidecí y Ana toco su pecho en señal de dolor ajeno, fruncí el ceño

—Ya la he informado.

El asintió mirándome fijamente.

—Has de saber que mientras los Cullen estén en este lugar, sólo podemos vigilar nuestras tierras. El único sitio donde tú estarías a salvo sería en La Push. Aquí ya no puedo protegerte.

—De acuerdo —contesté con un hilo de voz.

Entonces apartó la vista y miró al exterior a través de las ventanas traseras sin decir nada más.

_Que melodramático _dijo Ana

— ¿Eso es todo?

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el cristal mientras contestaba:

—Sólo una última cosa.

Esperé, pero él no prosiguió, por lo que al final le urgí:

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Van a regresar los demás? —inquirió con voz fría y calmada. Me recordó al comportamiento sereno de Sam. Jacob se parecía cada vez más a él. Me pregunté por qué me molestaba tanto.

Ahora fui yo quien permaneció callada y él clavó sus ojos perspicaces en mi rostro.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras se esforzaba en ocultar la tensión detrás de su expresión serena.

—No —respondí al fin, a regañadientes —. No van a volver.

Jacob no se inmutó.

—Vale. Eso es todo.

Mi enfado resurgió y le fulminé con la mirada.

—Bueno, venga, ahora vete. Ve a decirle a Sam que los monstruos malos no te han atrapado.

—Vale —volvió a decir, aún calmado.

Era lo que parecía. Jacob salió a toda prisa de la cocina. Esperé a oír la puerta de la entrada, pero no fue así. Escuché el tictac del reloj de la cocina y me maravillé una vez más de lo silencioso que se había vuelto.

¡Menudo desastre! ¡¿Cómo podía haberme alejado tanto de él en tan breve lapso de tiempo?!

¿Me perdonaría cuando Alice se hubiera marchado? ¿Y qué ocurriría si no lo hiciera? Ana no podría ella sola de nuevo

Ana se acerco y se quedo de pie con la mano en mi cabeza, era como si estuviera acariciando a un cachorro, se rió de mi

_Ya verás _dijo

Me dejé caer contra la encimera y enterré mi rostro entre las manos. ¿Cómo podía haberlo complicado todo de este modo? En cualquier caso, ¿me podía haber comportado de otra manera? No se me ocurrió ninguna alternativa, ningún otro modo de proceder.

— ¿Bella...? —preguntó Jacob con voz atribulada.

Escuche un débil _te lo dije_ desde mi mente, un día de estos mandare a volar a Ana y me veré como una loca

Alcé el rostro, que mantenía entre mis manos, para ver a Jacob, dubitativo, en la entrada de la cocina. No se había marchado, tal y como yo había pensado. Sólo entonces vi gotas cristalinas en las palmas de mis manos y comprendí que estaba llorando.

Mire a Ana en busca de ayuda y ella solo me acaricio la mejilla limpiando así las lagrimas

La expresión serena había desaparecido del rostro de Jacob, que ahora se mostraba inseguro y ansioso. Caminó rápidamente para acercarse a mi lado y agachó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos y los míos estuvieron a la misma altura.

—Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?

— ¿Hacer? ¿El qué? —pregunté con voz rota.

—Romper mi promesa. Perdona.

― Ya te lo había advertido chucho ― el tono de Ana era demasiado calmado y esa calma era la antes de la tormenta, Jake la miro sorprendido; yo sabía lo que eso significaba, de ahora en adelante él para ella sería lo peor que me pudiera pasar. Pero volvió a ser el mismo rostro compungido cuando me vio. Odio esas miradas de lástima que me da Jake, esas eran la peores

—No te preocupes —repuse entre dientes y escuche la risa de Ana—. Esta vez empecé yo.

Su rostro se crispó.

—Sabía lo que sentías por ellos. No debería haberme sorprendido de ese modo.

Vi la repulsa en sus ojos y quise explicarle cómo era Alice en realidad, defenderla, desmentir la opinión que se había formado de ella, pero Ana me previno que no era el momento.

Por tanto, me limité a decir:

—Lo siento.

Una vez más. _ Últimamente es lo único que sabes decir a todos, menos a mí _

Ese pensamiento me sacudió un poco, no sabía de qué iba la cinta

—No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿vale? Sólo está de visita, ¿no? Se irá y las aguas volverán a su cauce.

— ¿No puedo ser amiga de los dos al mismo tiempo? —pregunté. Mi voz no ocultó ni una pizca del dolor que me embargaba.

Movió la cabeza muy despacio negando esa posibilidad.

—No, no creo que sea posible.

Sollocé y clavé la vista en sus pies enormes.

—Pero ¿me esperarás, verdad? ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo aunque también quiera a Alice?

No alcé los ojos, temeros a de lo que iba a pensar de la última parte. Necesitó un minuto para responder, por lo que probablemente fue un acierto no mirarle.

—Sí, siempre seré tu amigo —dijo con brusquedad— sin tener en cuenta a quién ames.

— ¿Prometido?

—Prometido.

Me rodeó con los brazos y yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho sin dejar de sollozar.

— ¡Qué asco de situación!

—Sí —entonces, olisqueó mi pelo y dijo —: Puaj.

Ana se rio y me di cuenta de que era normal dejarla en situaciones que ella no parecía importarle. Pero no del todo, eso era lo que ella decía hace un momento

― Perfume vampírico ― dijo con voz burlona Ana. Ella era una experta en esconder sus emociones, en ocasiones llegue a preguntarme si ella era una vampira

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunté y levanté la vista para verle arrugar la nariz a Jake —. ¿Por qué os ha dado a todos por hacerme eso? ¡No huelo!

Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, sí hueles, hueles como _ellos. _Demasiado dulce y empalagoso... y helado... Me arde la nariz.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto Ana ― aquello resultaba muy extraño. Alice huele increíblemente bien, al menos para mí ― dijo Ana y la mire con la boca abierta, en qué momento ella hablo con Alice que ni cuenta me di

—. Entonces, ¿por qué Alice cree también que yo huelo?

Aquello le borró la sonrisa de la cara a Jake.

— ¿Qué...? Tal vez mi olor tampoco sea de su agrado, ¿no?

—Bueno, a mí me gusta cómo oléis los dos ― dije y Ana me miro enarcando una ceja, pero la ignore y ella se entretuvo con la losa, mire en su mente que estaba toda entretenida escuchando música en el mp3 mientras hacía oficio, recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Jake.

—Te echaré de menos cada minuto —susurró Jacob—. Espero que se largue pronto.

—La verdad, Jake, no tiene por qué ser así.

Suspiró.

—Sí, Bella, sí ha de ser así. Tú... la quieres, y sería conveniente que yo no estuviera cerca de ella. No estoy seguro de mantenerme siempre lo bastante sereno como para poder manejar la situación. Sam se enfadaría si se enterase de que he quebrantado el tratado y —su voz se tornó sarcástica — no creo que te hiciera demasiado feliz que matara a tu amiga.

Le rehuí cuando dijo eso, pero él se limitó a hacer más fuerte la presa de sus brazos, negándose a soltarme.

—No hay forma de evitar la verdad. Así están las cosas, Bella.

—Pues no me gusta.

Jacob liberó un brazo para sostener mi mentón con la mano ahuecada y lo levantó para obligarme a que le mirase.

—Sí, era más sencillo cuando los dos sólo éramos humanos, ¿verdad?

Suspiré. _Ni así _ok, Ana debería dejar de meterse en mi mente

Alzó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y terminar descendiendo hasta la mandíbula. Noté el temblor de sus dedos, aunque en esta ocasión no era a causa de la ira. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla, mi rostro quedó atrapado entre sus manos abrasadoras cuando subió la otra mano.

—Bella —susurró.

Me quedé helada.

¡No! Aún no había tomado una decisión al respecto. No sabía si era capaz de hacerlo, y ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar, pero hubiera sido una necia si hubiera pensado que un rechazo en ese momento no iba a tener consecuencias.

_Pues toma una decisión ¿o interrumpo? _no sabía si la pregunta de Ana traería consecuencias más graves o me salvaría de esta encrucijada

Clavé en él mi mirada. No era mi Jacob, pero podía serlo.

Su querido rostro era el de siempre. Yo le amaba de verdad en muchos sentidos. Era mi consuelo, mi puerto seguro, y en ese preciso momento yo podía _escoger _que me perteneciera.

_Pero su presencia hará regresar a otra. Piensa bien Isa _la voz de Ana era de consejo y vi en su mente que ella seguía con los platos

Por el momento, Alice había regresado, pero eso no cambiaba nada – seguí con mis pensamientos – La persona a quien amaba de verdad se había marchado para siempre. El príncipe no iba a regresar para despertarme de mi letargo mágico con un beso. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco yo era una princesa, por lo que ¿cuál era el protocolo de los cuentos de hadas para _otros _besos? ¿Acaso la gente corriente y moliente no necesitaba romper ningún conjuro?

Tal vez sería fácil, algo así como cuando sostenía su mano o me rodeaba con sus brazos. Quizá sería agradable.

_Haz lo que quieras pero no te mientas _

_Cállate _

Quizá no me diera la impresión de estar traicionándole

_Jamás creerás eso _

Además, ¿a quién traicionaba en realidad? Sólo a mí misma.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, Jacob comenzó a inclinar el rostro hacia mí. Yo todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión.

_Deberías madurar _murmuro Ana

El repiqueteo estridente del teléfono nos hizo pegar un bote a los dos, pero él no perdió su centro de atención.

_Salvada por la campana _se rió jovialmente Ana

Jake apartó la mano de mi barbilla y la alargó para tomar el auricular, pero aún sostenía férreamente mi mejilla con la otra mano. Sus ojos negros no se apartaron de los míos. Estaba hecho un lío, demasiado confusa para ser capaz de reaccionar ni aprovechar la ventaja de la distracción, pero agradecía a Ana estar ahí quien se aclaro la garganta a lo que Jake soltó mi mejilla y se concentro en el teléfono

—Casa de los Swan —contestó Jacob en voz baja, ronca y grave

Alguien le contestó y Jacob se alteró al momento.

Se apagó el brillo de sus ojos, se quedó lívido, y hubiera apostado lo poco que quedaba de mis ahorros para ir a la universidad a que se trataba de Alice.

Me recuperé y extendí la mano para tomar el auricular, pero él me ignoró.

—No está en casa —Jacob pronunció esas palabras con un tono amenazador. Hubo una réplica breve, parecía una petición de información, ya que Jacob añadió de mala gana—: Se encuentra en el funeral.

A continuación, colgó el teléfono.

—Asqueroso chupasangre —murmuró por lo bajini. Volvió el rostro hacia mí, pero ahora volvía a ser una máscara llena de amargura.

— ¿A quién le acabas de colgar _mi _teléfono en _mi _casa? —pregunto Ana de forma entrecortada, enojadísima, se veía como le latía la vena en la sien, igual que a Charlie.

— ¡Cálmate! ¡Él me colgó a mí! ― La fulmino con la mirada

— ¿Quién era? ― pregunte

—El _doctor _Carlisle Cullen —pronunció el título con sorna.

— ¡¿Por qué no me has dejado hablar con él?!

—No ha preguntado por ti —repuso Jacob con frialdad. Su rostro era inexpresivo y estaba en calma, pero las manos le temblaban—. Preguntó dónde estaba Charlie y le respondí. No me parece que haya quebrantado las reglas de la cortesía.

—Escúchame, Jacob Black... ― siseó Ana, pero era obvio que él ya no escuchaba, miro hacia afuera como si le hubieran llamado

—Adiós, Bella —espetó, y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada.

Corrí tras él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Choque contra él, que se balanceó hacia atrás, despotricando en voz baja. Me golpeó en un costado al girar otra vez. Perdí pie y me caí al suelo, con la mala suerte de que mis piernas se engancharon con las suyas.

— ¡Maldita sea, ay! —me quejé mientras él se apresuraba a sacudir las piernas para liberarse cuanto antes. Ana estaba en mi espalda y me miraba sin saber qué hacer, si ayudarme o reír y decido lo segundo, murmure unas malas palabras y me incorpore. Jacob camino hacia la puerta, pero se quedo petrificado, Alice se encontraba en las escaleras

—Bella —dijo con voz entrecortada. En un momento Ana estaba a mi lado seria.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —chillé.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos cuando llegue a su lado en un intento de calmarla. De pronto, centró en mí sus ojos abiertos y colmados de dolor.

—Edward —logró articular.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes de que mi mente fuera capaz de comprender las implicaciones de su respuesta. Al principio, no entendí por qué la que la habitación daba vueltas ni de dónde venía el eco del rugido que me pitaba en los oídos. Me devané los sesos, pero no fui capaz de encontrarle sentido al rostro funesto de Alice ni de averiguar qué relación podía guardar con Edward; entretanto, empecé a tambalearme en busca del alivio de la inconsciencia antes de que la realidad me hiciera daño.

La escalera se inclinó en un ángulo extraño.

De pronto, llegó a mi oído la voz furiosa de Jacob profiriendo un torrente de blasfemias. Me invadió una suave ola de desaprobación que provenía de Ana. Resultaba evidente que sus nuevos amigos eran una mala influencia para Jake.

Me encontré encima del sofá antes de comprender cómo había llegado hasta allí. Jacob seguía soltando tacos. Me daba la impresión de que se había desatado un terremoto a juzgar por el modo en que el sofá se agitaba debajo de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó él.

Alice le ignoró.

— ¿Bella? Reacciona, Bella, tenemos prisa.

—Mantente lejos —le previno Jacob.

—Cálmate, Jacob —le ordenó Ana—. No querrás transformarte tan cerca de ella.

—No creo que tenga problemas en recordar cuál es mi verdadero objetivo — replicó, pero su voz sonó un poco más apaciguada.

— ¿Alice? —intervine con voz débil—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté incluso a pesar de no querer oírlo.

—No lo sé —se lamentó inopinadamente—. ¡¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido?!

Mire a Ana que estaba a un lado de Alice que en ese momento se encontraba llamando a alguien, me recompuse y vi que el que temblaba era Jacob y no un terremoto como pensé en primera instancia. Mire a Ana fijamente y estaba pálida, ya casi estaba de mi mismo color de piel, pero en este momento parecía aun mas blanca que yo.

—Rose, necesito hablar con Carlisle _ahora mismo _—soltó de sopetón—. Bien, pero que me llame en cuanto llegue. No, habré tomado un vuelo. Oye, ¿sabes algo de Edward?

Alice hizo una pausa en ese momento para escuchar cada vez con expresión más horrorizada a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Entreabrió la boca en forma de «o» a causa del espanto y el móvil le tembló en la mano.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz entrecortada —. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Rosalie?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el mentón de Alice se tensó a causa de la ira. Le centellearon los ojos y luego los entrecerró.

—En fin, te has equivocado en ambos casos, aunque, Rosalie, era fácil suponer que iba a ser un problema, ¿a que sí? —Preguntó con sarcasmo—. Sí, exacto, ella se encuentra perfectamente... Me equivoqué... Es una larga historia, pero en eso también te equivocas. Ésa es la razón por la que llamo... Sí, eso es exactamente lo que vi — Alice habló con dureza. Fruncía los labios hasta el punto de dejar los dientes al descubierto—. Es un poco tarde para eso, Rose. Guárdate tu remordimiento para quien te crea.

Cerró el móvil y se volvió hacia mí y me miró con ojos atormentados.

—Alice, Carlisle ya ha regresado —mascullé rápidamente sin dejar que me contara nada. Necesitaba unos segundos más de tregua antes de que hablara y sus palabras destruyeran lo poco que me quedaba de vida—. Acaba de llamar...

Se me quedó mirando sin comprender y luego preguntó con voz apagada:

— ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

—Medio minuto antes de tu aparición.

— ¿Qué dijo? —ahora me estaba prestando atención, quedó a la espera de mi respuesta.

—_Ella _no habló con él. ― dijo Ana y mis ojos volaron en pos de Jacob, y Alice clavó su penetrante mirada en él, que reaccionó con un estremecimiento, pero no se apartó de mi lado. Se sentó con torpeza, casi como si pretendiera escudarme con su cuerpo.

—Preguntó por Charlie y le respondí que no se encontraba aquí —musitó Jacob con resentimiento.

— ¿Nada más? —inquirió Alice con voz glacial.

—Después me colgó el teléfono —le espetó Jacob. Un temblor le recorrió la columna vertebral y me hizo estremecer.

—Le dijiste que Charlie estaba en el funeral —le recordó Ana.

Alice sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

— ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas?

—Jacob dijo: «No está en casa», y cuando Carlisle preguntó por el paradero de Charlie, respondió: «Se encuentra en el funeral».

Alice gimió y cayó de rodillas.

—Cuéntamelo, Alice —susurré.

—No fue Carlisle quien telefoneó —explicó con desesperanza.

— ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? —gruñó Jacob, que seguía junto a mí.

Alice le ignoró y se concentró en mi rostro perplejo.

—Era Edward —las palabras borbotearon en un susurro entrecortado—. Cree que has muerto.

La mente empezó a funcionarme otra vez. No era eso lo que tanto temía oír, por lo que el alivio me aclaró las ideas. Después de suspirar, me relajé y aventuré:

—Rosalie le dijo que me había suicidado, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Alice. Los ojos le relampaguearon de ira una vez más —. He de decir en su defensa que ella pensaba que era verdad. Confían más de lo debido en mi visión, que funciona con muchas imperfecciones, pero eso fue lo que la impulsó a decírselo a Edward. ¿No comprendía... ni le preocupaba...?

Su voz se fue apagando horrorizada.

—Y Jacob le habló de un funeral cuando llamó aquí, y él creyó que era el mío — comprendí.

Alice me miró de un modo extraño y susurró:

—No te has alterado.

—Bueno, se ha malogrado una ocasión, pero todo se arreglará. Alguien le dirá la próxima vez que llame... que... en... realidad... —no pude seguir. Su mirada agolpó las palabras en mi garganta.

¿Por qué tenía Alice tanto pavor? ¿Por qué su rostro se había crispado de pena y horror? ¿Qué le había dicho a Rosalie por teléfono hacía unos momentos? Algo sobre lo que había visto, y luego había mencionado el remordimiento de Rosalie. Ella jamás hubiera sentido remordimiento alguno por nada de lo que me hubiera pasado a mí, pero si eso causaba algún mal a su familia, a su hermano...

—Bella —susurró Alice—, Edward no va a volver a llamar. Ha creído a Rosalie.

—No... Lo... comprendo...

Mi boca formó cada una de esas tres palabras, pero me faltó aliento para pronunciarlas y pedirle que me explicara las implicaciones.

—Se va a Italia.

Tardé un latido de corazón en comprenderla y la voz de Edward volvió a sonar en mi cabeza.

_Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti, _me había asegurado en aquella misma habitación mientras contemplábamos la muerte de Romeo y Julieta. _Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis. (...) Lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis. No a menos que desees morir._

_No a menos que desees morir._

— ¡No! —el rechazo expresado en un grito restalló con tanta fuerza después de los susurros que nos hizo dar un salto a todos.

¡No, no, no! ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Adoptó esa decisión en cuanto tu amigo le confirmó que era demasiado tarde para salvarte.

—Pero... pero él se fue. ¡Ya no me quería! ¿Qué diferencia puede haber ahora? ¡Sabía que algún día tendría que morir!

—Creo que él siempre tuvo claro que no te sobreviviría por mucho tiempo — repuso Alice con discreción.

— ¡Cómo tiene esa desfachatez! —chillé. Entonces, ya me había puesto en pie, y Jacob se alzó con aire vacilante para interponerse de nuevo entre Alice y yo —. Ay, Jacob, quita de en medio —con desesperación e impaciencia, aparté a codazos su cuerpo tembloroso—. ¿Qué podemos hacer? —le imploré a Alice. Algo teníamos que poder hacer—. ¿No es posible que le llamemos nosotras? ¿Y Carlisle?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso fue lo primero que intenté, pero ha tirado su móvil a un cubo de la basura en Río de Janeiro... Alguien lo recogió y contestó —susurró.

—Antes dijiste que debíamos darnos prisa. ¿Prisa? ¿Cómo? ¡Hagámoslo, sea lo que sea!

—Bella, creo que no puedo pedírtelo... —indecisa, Alice se calló.

— ¡Pídemelo! —le ordené.

Puso las manos sobre mis hombros y me sujetó. Movía los dedos de vez en cuando para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Quizá ya sea demasiado tarde. Le vi acudir a los Vulturis y pedirles que le mataran —la perspectiva nos desalentó y de pronto no vi nada. Las lágrimas me hicieron pestañear convulsivamente —. Todo depende de su decisión. Aún no he visto que adopten ninguna. Pero si optaran por negarse, y eso resulta bastante posible si tenemos en cuenta que Aro profesa un gran afecto a Carlisle, y no querría ofenderle, Edward tiene un plan B. Ellos mantienen una actitud muy protectora con su ciudad, y Edward piensa que los Vulturis actuarían para detenerle si él perturbara de algún modo la paz... Tiene razón, lo harían.

Apreté los dientes de pura frustración sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Aún no me había dicho nada que explicara por qué seguíamos allí.

—Llegaremos tarde si están de acuerdo en concederle su petición, y en caso de una negativa por parte de los Vulturis, también llegaremos tarde si él lleva a cabo un plan rápido para ofenderlos. Sólo podríamos aparecer a tiempo si se entregara a sus inclinaciones más histriónicas.

— ¡Vamos!

—Atiende, Bella. Lleguemos o no a tiempo, vamos a estar en el corazón de la ciudad de los Vulturis. Me considerarán cómplice de Edward si tiene éxito y tú serás una humana que no sólo sabe demasiado, sino que huele demasiado bien. Las posibilidades de que acaben con todos nosotros son muy elevadas, sólo que en tu caso no será un castigo, sino un bocado a la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Es eso lo que nos retiene aquí? —Pregunté con incredulidad—. Iré sola si tienes miedo.

Efectué un cálculo mental del dinero que me quedaba en la cuenta y me pregunté si a Ana le disgustaría que cogiera un poco.

_A mí no me dejaras sola_ musito Ana en mi mente, ella me mira seria, como si la hubiera ofendido _lo hiciste, como ¿Cómo crees que yo Anabella Swan va a dejar a Isabella Swan marcharse a Italia sin mí? Eso es lo más absurdo que eh escuchado en mi vida. Que por cierto no es muy larga. O por lo menos de lo que recuerdo _

—Mi único temor es que acabes muerta.

Bufé disgustada ante las palabras de Alice que me sacaron de mi conversación secreta, la verdad era de gran ayuda llevarme a Ana conmigo, yo ya no era la misma si estaba demasiado tiempo separada de ella

— ¡Como si estar a punto de morir no fuera moneda corriente en la vida de Isa! ― dijo Ana ― ¡Dime qué hemos de hacer!

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos, Ana asintió y Alice negó con la cabeza ― yo no me llevare a las hijas del jefe de policía a Italia sin su permiso

― Las dos somos mayores de edad y él comprenderá

Ana estaba tan terca como yo, la verdad es que nuestros rasgos individuales cada vez eran más difusos, no soportábamos la mayoría de las cosas pero en algunas cosas como las personas siempre diferenciamos

― tú no tienes nada que ver con…

― Oh, mira Alice, puede que viste como yo arroje a Isa del acantilado, pero YO también me tire con ella. ― me miro durante un segundo antes de girarse a Alice y mirarla ― mi unión hacia ella es más fuerte de lo que la mayoría piensan. No sé porque pero ya no podemos estar ninguna lejos de la otra por mucho tiempo. Así que si ella está empeñada en ir contigo, no tengas dudas de que yo iré también

― No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo ― dijo Alice tratando de amedrentarle

― Y tú todavía no has terminado de conocer a Isa, mucho menos me conocerás a mí ― murmuro Ana con la tapa a punto de salirse, vi como Alice asentía

—Escríbele una nota a Charlie. Yo telefonearé a las líneas aéreas. ― no estaba muy convencida pero ahora pensé en Charlie

—Charlie —repetí con voz entrecortada.

—No voy a dejar que le suceda nada malo a Charlie —intervino Jacob con voz bronca y enojada—. ¡Al carajo con el tratado!

Alcé los ojos para mirarle con disimulo. Puso cara de pocos amigos al ver el miedo escrito en mi rostro. La sonrisa de Ana desapareció y salió corriendo escaleras arriba

—Date prisa, Bella —me interrumpió Alice de forma apremiante.

Corrí a la cocina, abrí de golpe los cajones y volqué el contenido en el suelo en busca de un bolígrafo. Una mano lisa y morena me tendió uno.

—Gracias —farfullé mientras quitaba el capuchón del boli con los dientes. En silencio, Jacob me entregó el bloc de notas donde escribíamos los recados telefónicos.

Arranque la primera hoja y lo tiré a mis espaldas. Luego, escribí:

_Papá:_

_Me voy con Alice. Edward está metido en un lío. Ya podrás castigarme a mi regreso. Sé que es un mal momento. Lo siento un montón. Te quiero mucho._

_Bella_

_PD: Ana me ha acompañado, no las cojas con ella. Solo quiere ser buena hermana y no dejarme a mi sola. _

—No vayas —susurró Jacob. La ira se había esfumado ahora que había perdido de vista a Alice. No estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo discutiendo con él.

—Por favor, por favor, _por favor, _cuida de Charlie —le dije antes de salir disparada hacia el cuarto de estar. Alice me aguardaba en la entrada con una bolsa colgada al hombro.

—Llévate la cartera. Necesitarás el carné... Por favor, dime que tienes pasaporte, no tenemos tiempo para falsificar uno.

Asentí con la cabeza y corrí. Las piernas me temblaban de puro agradecimiento. Por fortuna, mi madre había querido casarse con Phil en una playa de México. El viaje se había quedado en nada, por supuesto, como la mayoría de sus planes, pero no antes de que yo hubiera tramitado todo el papeleo necesario para estar con ella.

Por la mente de Ana vi que había recogido todo lo que necesitaríamos para el viaje, eran dos mochilas la de ella y la mía. Bajando las escaleras Ana vio como Jake y Alice estaban en una clara discusión, yo no me había percatado de ello. Ana se acerco rápidamente a nosotros y me entrego mi mochila.

—Podrías controlarte de vez en cuando. Esas sanguijuelas de las que le has hablado a Bella... —le acusaba Jacob con encono, no sabía ni de que hablaban

—Sí, tienes razón, perrito —Alice gruñía también—. Los Vulturis son la personificación de nuestra especie, la razón por la que se te pone el vello de punta cuando me olfateas, la esencia de tus pesadillas, el pavor que hay detrás de tus instintos. No soy ajena a esa realidad... ― Oh, ya comprendí

— ¡Y tú la vas a llevar ante ellos como una botellita de vino a una fiesta! — bramó él.

— ¿Acaso crees que va estar mejor si la dejo aquí sola, con Victoria al acecho?

—Podemos encargarnos de la pelirroja.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué sigue de caza?

Jacob refunfuñó y un estremecimiento recorrió su torso.

— ¡Dejad eso! —les gritó Ana a ambos, loca de impaciencia —. Discutid a nuestro regreso. ¡Vamos!

Alice se giró hacia el coche y desapareció en su interior a toda prisa. Me apresuré a seguir sus pasos, aunque de inmediato me detuve para cerrar la puerta, pero Ana ya la había cerrado.

Jacob me tomó del brazo con mano temblorosa.

—Bella, por favor, te lo suplico.

Sus ojos negros refulgían llenos de lágrimas. S e me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Jake, _debo..._

—No, no debes, la verdad es que no, lo cierto es que te puedes quedar aquí conmigo. Quédate y vive. Hazlo por Charlie. Hazlo por mí.

El motor del auto de Carlisle ronroneó. El ritmo del zumbido aumentó cuando Alice aceleró, Ana me tomo del otro brazo ― Jake suéltala ― dijo suavemente, pero Jake la miro de mala manera, en ese momento Ana me halo un poco más pero Jake afianzo su agarre ― No seas necio Jacob

― ¿No ves que la necia eres tú? ― gruño Jacob en un susurro amenazador ― Ya viste como la dejo una vez y ahora ella quiere ir corriendo a salvarle cuando él no hizo nada por ella. Tú la viste, no puedes dejarle ir y mucho menos acompañarla ¿Qué pasara si les pasa algo? ¿Qué pasa con Charlie y Renée?

― Vamos Jake, no lo hagas ― Ana sacudió la cabeza ― a ti te importa mierdas lo que me pase, y sabemos que solo no quieres que Isa se vaya, pero debes aprender a no ser egoísta

― Egoísta fue el maldito chupasangre que casi la mata cuando la dejo ― dijo Jacob demasiado cerca de Ana, no me di cuenta cuando él me había soltado pero ahora era más preocupante la mirada de odio que Jake le daba a Ana

― Nadie sabe porque la dejo, pero yo te diré a ti porque no la dejare acercarse a ti de ninguna manera ― gruño Ana acercando su cara a la de Jacob, ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo cabreado que estaba Jacob

― No puedes decidir por ella ― murmuro Jacob con ira contenida

― Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo o no hacer con ella

― No es tu títere ―

― Ya lo ves, el tu yo tampoco, además no dejare que sus sentimientos por ti crezcan, solo eres un perro que no entiende cuando no lo aman como él quisiera…

En un rápido movimiento Jacob le dio una garnatada a Ana al mismo tiempo que decía _Cállate, _el golpe fue tan fuerte que temí que le hubiera hecho daño, pero Ana solo lo miro a los ojos con un poco de color en la mejilla, la fuerza no debió de ser mucha

― Vuelve a ponerme tus asquerosas manos encima y créeme que no tendré corazón para dejarte a ti sin uno. Y ojala y esos malditos chupasangres nos maten ― en la mente de Ana vi que esas palabras eran verdaderas, no le dolió el golpe si no el hecho de que un perro la hubiera abofeteado. Ella tenía un orgullo muy fuerte. Aunque lo ultimo no era tan literal. Se dio media vuelta y subió al auto en la parte de atrás dejándome a mí el copiloto

Mire a Jacob que me miraba ahora a mí, dijo un _lo siento _sin sonido

Negué con la cabeza y las lágrimas de mis ojos salieron despedidas a causa del brusco movimiento que hice al dar la vuelta para seguir a Ana.

—No mueras, Bella —dijo con voz estrangulada mientras yo caminaba —. No vayas. No.

—Adiós, Jake —le dije mientras llegaba al auto —. Perdona.

Arrojé la mochila por encima del reposacabezas y Ana lo recibió, me deslicé dentro; al hacerlo, cerré de un portazo.

Me di la vuelta y grité:

— ¡Cuida de Charlie!

Pero ya no se veía a Jacob por ninguna parte. Mientras Alice pisaba fuerte el acelerador y girábamos para ponernos de frente a la carretera —el aullido de las llantas se asemejaba mucho al de los gritos humanos —, atisbé un jirón blanco cerca de la primera línea de árboles del bosque. Era una zapatilla.

― Lo odio ― dijo Ana y Alice la miro por el espejo retrovisor, ya estábamos llegando al aeropuerto. Ninguna había dicho nada y era que la ansiedad era lo que dominaba mi cuerpo. Ana sabía controlarse y trataba de calmarme pero me era casi imposible, solo había momentos en los que la dejaban hacer y me frustraba el sentimiento de falsa tranquilidad.

― Para ser un poco humana ― dijo Alice sarcástica ― es increíble que no haya hecho nada más, que voltearte la cara y dejarte un color en la mejilla

Ana y yo nos encogimos de hombros, eso no era importante, y nuestras mentes no podían abarcar todo de una vez como ella.

.

Ya en el avión estábamos sentadas esperando que esta cosa comenzara a elevarse y llevarnos a nuestro destino, pero parecía que entre más pensaba mas se demoraba, el tiempo era tan injusto.

_Puedes intentar calmarte un poco ¿por favor? _Pregunto Ana mentalmente

― No, no puedo ― le conteste y Alice me miro sin comprender _mierda _

_Si, mierda _respondió Ana mirando a Alice con los ojos abiertos

― ¿No puedes qué? ― pregunto Alice y yo solo la mire sin entender como fui tan estúpida

_Totalmente de a cuerdo _

― Hablaba con migo misma ― le dije sin alterarme, las clases de mentiras con Ana parecían estar funcionando

― Oh, pero no puedes…. ― Alice dejo la oración sin terminar

― Tranquilizarse ― soltó Ana haciendo que Alice la viera con los ojos entrecerrados ― le dije que se tranquilizara

― No te eh escuchado hablar

― ¿Quién dijo que hay que mover los labios para hablar? ― pregunto Ana

Alice asintió, sacó el móvil del respaldo del asiendo de delante antes de que hubiéramos dejado de ascender y le dio la espalda a la azafata, quien la observó con desaprobación. Hubo algo en mi expresión que la disuadió de acercarse para protestar.

Intenté dejar de escuchar lo que Alice le decía a Jasper entre susurros, porque no quería espiarla de nuevo, pero aun así, oía algunas frases sueltas. Ana también estaba escuchando lo mismo que yo.

—No estoy segura del todo. Le veo hacer cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer... Salir a matar a todo el que se ponga por delante, atacar a la guardia, alzar un coche por encima de la cabeza en la plaza mayor... En su mayoría, son hechos que lo descubrirían... Él sabe que ésa es la forma más rápida de obligarles a reaccionar.

»No, no puedes —Alice habló todavía más bajo, hasta que su voz resultó casi inaudible a pesar de encontrarme a escasos centímetros de ella. Hice lo contrario a lo que me proponía y escuché con más interés —. Dile a Emmett que él tampoco... Bueno, pues ve tras Emmett y Rosalie y haz que vuelvan... Piénsalo, Jasper. Si nos ve a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿qué crees que va a hacer...? —Asintió con la cabeza—. Exactamente... ¿Están locos? ¡Ella no hizo nada!... no me importa lo que haya dicho ella A Ana no se le toca un pelo… Dios, no, la culpa fue solo mía

»Me parece que Bella es la única oportunidad, si es que hay alguna... Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, pero prepara a Carlisle. Las posibilidades son escasas...

Después, se echó a reír y dijo con voz temblorosa:

—He pensado en ello... Sí, te lo prometo —su voz se hizo más suplicante —. No me sigas. Te lo juro, Jasper, de un modo u otro me las apañaré para salir de ahí... Te quiero

Colgó y se reclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados.

—_Detesto mentirle._

—Alice, cuéntamelo todo —le imploré—. No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué le has dicho a Jasper que detenga a Emmett? ¿Por qué no pueden venir en nuestra ayuda? ¿Por qué mencionaste a Ana?

—Por tres motivos —susurró sin abrir los ojos—. A él sólo le he explicado el primero. Nosotras _podemos _intentar detener a Edward por nuestra cuenta... Si Emmett lograra ponerle las manos encima, seríamos capaces de detenerle el tiempo suficiente para convencerle de que sigues viva, pero entonces no podríamos acercarnos hasta él a hurtadillas, y si nos viera ir a por él, se limitaría a actuar más deprisa. Arrojaría un coche contra un muro o algo así, y los Vulturis le aplastarían.

»Ése es el segundo motivo, por supuesto, el que no le podía decir a Jasper. Bella, se produciría un enfrentamiento si ellos acudieran y los Vulturis mataran a Edward. Las cosas serían muy distintas si tuviéramos la más mínima oportunidad de ganar, si nosotros cuatro fuéramos capaces de salvar a mi hermano por la vía de la fuerza, pero no es posible, Bella, y no puedo perder a Jasper de ese modo. Y con respecto a Ana ellos todavía creen que ella te intento asesinar

Asentí.

—Una cosa —le pregunté—, ¿no puede oírte Edward? ¿No se va a enterar de que sigo viva en cuanto escuche tus pensamientos y, por tanto, de que no tiene sentido seguir con esto?

—Puede... _si _es que está a la escucha —me explicó Alice—; y además, lo creas o no, es posible mentir con el pensamiento. Si tú hubieras muerto y aun así yo quisiera detenerle, estaría pensando con toda la intensidad posible «está viva, está viva», y él lo sabe.

Enmudecí de frustración y me rechinaron los dientes.

― Yo tengo una pregunta ― dijo Ana sacándonos de nuestra conversación

― ¿Si?

― Como es que Edward va a matarse por Isa, sin ir a acabar con migo por haberla matado

― Yo vi que Bella caía y a ti saltar después, ninguna de las dos salió ― Alice se encogió de hombros pero no contesto la pregunta oculta de Ana

― Edward es la persona más estúpida que conozco ― dijo Ana enfadada ― acaso no sabía que Isa iba a morir tarde o temprano. Puf, él es el hombre más estúpido

Alice se rio oscuramente

― Ahora hay que ir a salvarle el trasero por no preguntar directamente a la que tiene las visiones, eso ¿no es algo realmente estúpido? Y otro estúpido es Jacob Black. Carajo Isa aléjate de los estúpidos

Sabía que ella estaba tratando de esconder algo al igual que Alice pero no había demasiada cabeza para eso

—No las hubiera puesto en peligro si existiera alguna forma de conseguirlo sin Bella. Esto está muy mal por mi parte. A decir verdad está muy mal por parte doble. Ni siquiera sé que haces tú aquí, tendrías que haberte quedado. Hay Dios me iré al infierno por llevarlas al suicidio.

—No seas tonta. Mi persona es lo último por lo que debes preocuparte — Ana sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia—. Explícame a qué te referías con lo de mentir a Jasper.

Esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

—Le prometí que me iría de la ciudad antes de que me mataran a mí también. Eso es algo que no puedo garantizar ni por asomo... —enarcó las cejas como si deseara que me tomara más en serio el peligro.

— ¿Quiénes son los Vulturis? —Inquirió Ana en un susurro—.Digo yo sé más o menos por lo que Isa me conto, pero ¿Qué los hace muchísimo más peligrosos que Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y tú?

_Resultaba difícil concebir algo más aterrador que eso. _El pensamiento de Ana me pareció correcto

Alice respiró hondo y luego, de repente, dirigió una oscura mirada por encima de mis hombros. Me giré a tiempo de ver cómo el hombre del asiento que había al otro lado del pasillo desviaba la vista, parecía que nos hubiera estado escuchando de tapadillo. Tenía pinta de ser un hombre de negocios. Vestía traje oscuro y corbata grande, y sostenía un portátil encima de las rodillas. Levantó la tapa del ordenador y se puso unos cascos de forma ostensible mientras yo le miraba con irritación.

Me incliné más cerca de Alice, al igual que Ana mientras nos contaba la historia en susurros.

—Me sorprendió que reconocieras el nombre —admitió—, y que cuando anuncié que se había ido a Italia comprendieras lo que significaba. Pensé que tendría que explicártelo. ¿Cuánto te contó Edward?

—Sólo me dijo que se trataba de una familia antigua y poderosa, algo similar a la realeza... y que nadie les contrariaba a menos que quisiera... morir —respondí en cuchicheos.

Alice nos conto lo que le pareció necesario sobre los Vulturis. Yo sabía que Ana estaba atenta y escuchaba lo que Alice estaba diciéndome, yo absorbía la información como una esponja. Llegado a un momento Alice dijo —Haremos cuanto podamos, Bella. Esto todavía no ha terminado.

—Todavía no —dejé que me consolara, aunque sabía que nuestras posibilidades eran mínimas—. Además, los Vulturis vendrán a por nosotras si armamos jaleo.

Alice se quedó rígida.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo positivo.

Me encogí de hombros. Y Ana ancho su sonrisa de creo que vi un lindo gatito

—Alto ahí, Bella, o de lo contrario damos media vuelta en el aeropuerto de Nueva York y regresamos a Forks.

— ¿Qué? ― pregunto Ana ― yo opino que si llegamos tarde y el vampiro estúpido ― Alice y yo la miramos feo ― está muerto y los Vulturis se enteran de nuestra situación, yo no volveré a Forks

― ¿Qué? ― ahora fue mi turno de preguntar

― No quiero verle la cara al Jacob ― Ana dijo el nombre de Jacob como una mala palabra

― ¿Qué?

Alice ignorando las palabras de Ana

—Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que regresen con Charlie si llegamos tarde para salvar a Edward, y no quiero que me den ningún problema. ¿Lo comprenden?

—Claro, Alice.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás levemente para poder mirarme y después a Ana

—Nada de problemas.

—Palabra de Boy scout—contesté entre dientes mirando a Ana que estaba cantando en portugués y ella sabía que de todas maneras sabía lo que por su mente estaba pasando. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora, déjame que me concentre. Voy a intentar ver qué trama. ― dijo Alice

Mire a Ana que me miraba con orgullo

_Digna hermana mía _dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, cuando estábamos en el último avión para llegar a Volterra Alice seguía buscando en el futuro mientras yo pensaba en temas espinosos como: Jacob, Charlie, el dolor en el pecho después de dejarlo vivo si es que llegábamos a tiempo

_No seas negativa que ese es mi trabajo _me dijo Ana sonriendo, ella estaba callada durante todo el viaje, no le gustaba hablar demasiado en lugares públicos y menos si no conocía a nadie.

Alice dijo que tendríamos tiempo para ayudarlo y comenzamos una plática bastante entretenida, ella estaba dispuesta a transformarme después. Sabía que eso era real Alice si cumpliría su palabra. Durante la conversación Ana me miraba sonriente

_Si que te encantaría ser una de ellos ¿ah? _Se estaba burlando de mí y lo sabía

_Sería maravilloso, te imaginas una persecución a niveles elevados _le anime

_Claro tú detrás de Edward. Isa según lo que eh escuchado de Alice sobre los vampiros y lo que tu m explicaste podría ser un Don esto de hablar entre las dos sin que los demás lo sepan._ Pensé en esa teoría y podía ser verdad pero

_¿Por qué ha salido tan después? O ¿solo las dos? _

_Cierto no había pensado en que solo éramos las dos y no los demás _

Nos quedamos sumidas en ese tema, ya parecía que Ana sabía lo mismo incluso más acerca de los vampiros que yo y eso era extraño, aunque ella decía que yo lo sabía solo que siempre lo ocultaba o trataba de no pensar en eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, ni Ana ni yo dormimos y aunque pareciera que si Alice estaba un poco ocupada como para regañarnos , mire a Alice aun con los ojos cerrados a punto de aterrizar

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le han comunicado la negativa —contestó en voz baja. Noté que había desaparecido el entusiasmo de su voz.

Las palabras se me agolparon en la garganta a causa del pánico.

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

—Al principio todo era caótico. Yo atisbaba detalles, pero él cambiaba de planes con demasiada rapidez.

— ¿Qué clase de planes? —le urgí.

—Hubo un mal momento... cuando decidió ir de caza —susurró. Me miró, y al leer en mi rostro que no la comprendía, agregó —: En la ciudad. Le ha faltado poco. Cambió de idea en el último momento.

—No ha querido decepcionar a Carlisle —musité. No, no le quería defraudar en el último momento.

—Probablemente —coincidió ella.

— ¿Vamos a tener tiempo? —se produjo un cambio en la presión de la cabina mientras Ana preguntaba, Alice la miro extraño y el avión se inclinó hacia abajo.

― Aún no sé porque te preocupa ― murmuro Alice

― ¿Vamos a tener tiempo? ― Ana volvió a repetir la pregunta

—Eso espero... Quizá sí... a condición de que persevere en su última decisión. ― contesto Alice resoplando

— ¿Y cuál es? ― pregunte

—Ha optado por elegir lo sencillo. Va a limitarse a caminar por las calles a la luz del sol.

Caminar por las calles a la luz del sol. Eso era todo.

Bastaría.

Me maraville en el recuerdo de la imagen de Edward en el prado, con la piel deslumbrante y refulgente como si estuviera hecha de un millón de facetas diamantinas.

_Oh, eres tan linda _se burlo Ana _pensando en el amor de su vida, aunque si se ve lindo _

La ignore, los Vulturis no lo iban a permitir, no si querían que su ciudad siguiera pasando desapercibida.

Contemplé el tenue resplandor gris que entraba por las ventanas abiertas.

—Vamos a llegar demasiado tarde —susurré, aterrada, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ana negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo se ha decantado por lo melodramático. ― coincidió Alice ― Desea tener la máxima audiencia posible, por lo que elegirá la plaza mayor, debajo de la torre del reloj. Allí los muros son altos. Va a tener que esperar a que el sol esté en su cenit.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos de plazo hasta mediodía?

—Si hay suerte y no cambia de opinión.

El comandante se dirigió al pasaje por el interfono para anunciar primero en francés y luego en inglés el inminente aterrizaje. Se oyó un tintineo y las luces del pasillo parpadearon para indicar que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad.

— ¿A qué distancia está Volterra de Florencia?

—Eso depende de lo deprisa que se conduzca... ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

Me estudió con la mirada.

— ¿Piensas oponerte mucho a que robemos un buen coche? Ana parece la chica que toma riesgos sin miedo

Las palabras de Alice eran tan acertadas.

Un Porsche reluciente de color amarillo chirrió al frenar a pocos centímetros de donde Ana y yo paseábamos. La palabra TURBO, garabateada en letra cursiva, ocupaba la parte posterior del deportivo. En la atestada acera del aeropuerto todo el mundo —además de mí— se giró para mirarlo. Ana silbo por lo bajo.

— ¡Rápido, chicas! —gritó Alice con impaciencia por la ventana abierta del asiento del copiloto.

Corrimos hacia la puerta y abrimos de un tirón sin poder evitar la sensación de que ocultaba el rostro bajo una media negra. Bueno solamente yo, Ana seguía extasiada con el coche

— ¡Jesús! —Me quejé cuando ya estábamos adentro y Alice zigzagueaba por la carretera como si el diablo la persiguiera —, ¿no podías haber robado otro coche menos llamativo, Alice?

El interior era todo de cuero negro _y _las ventanas tenían cristales tintados.

Dentro me sentía segura, como si fuera de noche. En un momento Alice hizo una curva demasiado rápida para mi guato y busque a tientas el cinturón Ana se reía de la velocidad, a ella parecía no afectarle nada.

—La pregunta importante —me corrigió Ana— es si podía haber robado un coche más rápido, y creo que no. Tuvimos muchísima suerte.

—Va a ser un verdadero consuelo en el próximo control de carretera, seguro.

Las dos gorjearon una carcajada y Alice dijo:

—Confía en mí, Bella. Si alguien establece un control de carretera, lo hará _después _de que pasemos nosotras.

Entonces le dio más gas al coche, como si eso demostrara que tenía razón.

Probablemente debería haber contemplado por el cristal de la ventana primero la ciudad de Florencia y luego el paisaje de la Toscana, que pasaban ante mis ojos desdibujados por la velocidad. Éste era mi primer viaje a cualquier sitio, y quizá también el último. Pero la conducción de Alice me llenó de pánico a pesar de que sabía que era una persona fiable al volante. Además, la ansiedad me atormentó en cuanto empecé a divisar las colinas y los pueblos amurallados tan semejantes a castillos desde la distancia.

— ¿Ves alguna cosa más?

—Hay algún evento —murmuró Alice—, un festival o algo por el estilo. Las calles están llenas de gente y banderas rojas. ¿Qué día es hoy?

No estaba del todo segura.

— ¿No estamos a día diecinueve? ― comento Ana

—Menuda ironía, es el día de San Marcos.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? ― pregunte sin entender

Se rió entre dientes.

—La ciudad celebra un festejo todos los años. Según afirma la leyenda, un misionero cristiano, el padre Marcos —de hecho, es el Marco de los Vulturis — expulsó a todos los vampiros de Volterra hace mil quinientos años. La historia asegura que sufrió martirio en Rumania, hasta donde había viajado para seguir combatiendo el flagelo del vampirismo. Por supuesto, todo es una tontería... Nunca salió de la ciudad, pero de ahí es de donde proceden algunas supersticiones tales como las cruces y los dientes de ajo. El _padre _Marcos las empleó con éxito, y deben funcionar, porque los vampiros no han vuelto a perturbar a Volterra —esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—. Se ha convertido en la fiesta de la ciudad y un acto de reconocimiento al cuerpo de policía. Al fin y al cabo, Volterra es una ciudad sorprendentemente segura y la policía se anota el tanto.

Comprendí a qué se refería al emplear la palabra «ironía».

—No les va a hacer mucha gracia que Edward la arme el día de San Marcos, ¿verdad?

Alice sacudió la cabeza con expresión desalentadora.

—No. Actuarán muy deprisa.

— ¿Sigue planeando actuar a mediodía? —comprobé.

—Sí. Ha decidido esperar, y ellos le están esperando a él.

—Dime qué he de hacer.

Ella no apartó la vista de las curvas de la carretera. La aguja del velocímetro estaba a punto de tocar el extremo derecho del indicador de velocidad.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo debe verte antes de caminar bajo la luz, y tiene que verte a ti antes que a mí.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiremos que salga bien?

Un pequeño coche rojo que iba delante pareció ir marcha atrás cuando Alice lo adelantó zumbando.

—Voy a acercarte lo máximo posible, luego vas a tener que correr en la dirección que te indique.

Asentí.

—Procura no tropezar —añadió—. Hoy no tenemos tiempo para una conmoción cerebral.

Gemí. Arruinarlo todo, destruir el mundo en un momento de torpeza supina sería muy propio de mí.

― Tranquila yo me encargo de que no sufra daños la mercancía ― Ana dijo en broma pero al mirarla vio que no era momento, pero Alice la tomo en cuenta

― Sería bueno, pero creo que él no debe verte antes que a Bella

― ¿Qué? ― pregunte sin entender

― todos creen que yo te maté ― dijo Ana sonriendo _que cosa más estúpida _

—Allí —informó de pronto Alice mientras señalaba una ciudad encastillada en lo alto del cerro más cercano.

Había supuesto que la ciudad sería muy bonita, pero me dejó totalmente aterrorizada.

—Volterra —anunció Alice con voz monocorde y fría.

― Es aterrorizante ― murmuro Ana viéndola fijamente

Empezamos a subir la carretera empinada, más y más congestionada conforme avanzábamos. Al llegar más arriba, los coches estaban demasiado juntos para que Alice los esquivara zigzagueando, ni siquiera asumiendo riesgos. Cada vez íbamos más despacio y terminamos progresando a paso de tortuga detrás de un pequeño Peugeot de color tabaco.

—Alice —gemí. El reloj del salpicadero parecía ir cada vez más deprisa.

—No hay otro camino de acceso —me dijo con una nota de tensión en la voz demasiado fuerte para conseguir que me calmara. Inclusive Ana estaba impaciente.

Ya no soportaba la tensión y el parqueadero estaba lleno, la gente caminaba para poder entrar.

― Mierda Alice ― murmuro Ana al borde de arrancarse los pelos y todo era por mi culpa, al escuchar mi pensamiento me sonrió tensa, mis sentimientos la sobrepasaban ― debemos ir a pie ¿Cómo llegamos Alice?

― Pregunta por el Palazzo dei Priori y marchen a toda prisa en la dirección que les indiquen. Procuren no perderse.

—Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori —repetí el nombre una y otra vez, intentando memorizarlo.

—Si hablan inglés, pregunten por la torre del reloj. Yo daré una vuelta por ahí e intentaré encontrar un lugar aislado más allá de la ciudad por el que saltar la muralla.

Asentí.

—Palazzo dei Priori. ― repitió Ana

—Edward tiene que estar bajo la torre del reloj, al norte de la plaza. Hay un callejón estrecho a la derecha y él estará allí a cubierto. Debes llamar su atención antes de que se exponga al sol. ― Ahora Alice solo me hablaba a mí

Asentí enérgicamente.

Salimos disparadas del coche Ana iba adelante sosteniéndome de la mano Izquierda para que no me perdiera, era increíble como en estas circunstancias ella sabía por dónde debía ir. Era una alegría que el reloj fuera tan grande o que Alice nos hubiera dicho que Edward estaría debajo de este.

Después de haber empujado a muchas personas que nos gritaran Ana me señalo un hueco entre la gran multitud, en un santiamén estábamos las dos mirando la gran fuente. Como un bólido corrí por el agua que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Di una mirada hacia atrás y vi que Ana venia atravesando la fuente pero sin mojarse, ya en este momento todo dependía d no me gustaba la sensación de dolor que me estaba atesando los músculos, era como si mi cuerpo se estuviera preparando para el dolor inminente.

_Todavía puedes lograrlo _

La voz de Ana fue un renovador de fuerzas, si ella creía en mi yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Cruce la fuente y ahora la gente no me decía groserías, solo se aparataban rápidamente para no resultar mojados, fue un alivio saber que gracias a estar mojada ellos colaboraban, pero comencé a sentir el frio correspondiente al estar mojada y a la intemperie, pero el sol estaba y no hacía nada para calentarme.

Ya estaba llegando cuando por encima del hombro de un hombre bajito una luz llamo mi atención, el hombre estaba con su familia, una de las niñas estaba tratando de llamar la atención de su madre y miraba hacia el callejón oscuro.

_¡Cuarta campanada! _

Me abalance sobre la familia y esta se movió un poco hablando en otro idioma no me percate de cual era porque mi mayor temor estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

_Siempre eres tan graciosa en estos momentos _

Ignore a Ana. Estaba cansada por la corrida, pero saque fuerzas para gritar su nombre

― ¡Edward!

Ya estaba acerca pero el tenia los ojos cerrados, con el rostro sereno.

El reloj sonó y él dio una gran zancada hacia la luz.

— ¡No! —grité—. ¡Edward, mírame!

Sonrió de forma imperceptible sin escucharme y alzó el pie para dar el paso que lo expondría directamente a los rayos del sol.

Choqué contra él con tanto ímpetu que la fuerza del impacto me habría tirado al suelo si sus brazos no me hubieran agarrado. El golpetazo me dejó sin aliento y con la cabeza vencida hacia atrás.

_Sé que no es original pero ya vendrá algo diferente, ya vemos que llego Edward y ahora es que comienza la acción._

_Un besso, Vaness_


End file.
